


If we were Together

by Briry18



Series: The "What If" Series [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briry18/pseuds/Briry18
Summary: Sequel to "If I was Yours"- taking place in the KH2 timeline, Sora awakens after a year long sleep after having her memories reconnected. Though she has no recollection of the events that happened in Castle Oblivion there is one man who does and he is determined to look after and protect Sora as she travels from world to world to defeat the new opposing threat Organization 13





	1. Punishment

He would grow use to the silence, he was sure. The emptiness was nothing compared to the thundering dangerous storm that had been the rage and despair he's experienced in the darkness, but damn he missed the light. Riku missed the laughter, and the warmth. A year ago he was so eager to escape the prison of the islands, but now he would give up his entire being just to see it again. He wanted to walk along the sandy shore, listen to the beating heart of the waves, smell the fresh air and sweet scent of the Paopu fruit that grew there. He wanted to see Sora there, sitting next to him, and Kairi smiling carelessly talking of dreams and adventures.

He'd give ANYTHING just to see her smile.

Instead he stood in front of the capsule, his hands pressed to the smooth translucent surface staring at the face he had watched for a year… 12 months, 53 weeks, 365 days. He counted down to the second he had found her here, and grieved.

How could he have been so foolish? Jumping into the darkness, risking all that he had ever wanted in a few rash moves. In his blindness to his actions he had grown angry that she didn't follow just as blindly… that she hadn't returned his feelings of affection that were deeper than any friendship.

They were teenagers, but that didn't make his feelings any less real. He knew what was in his heart, he saw his future in her everyday, and couldn't stand being parted from her. It had been that constant endless thought that had driven him to grow up, to break free of their childhood home and start anew. He wanted to see other worlds with her… she wouldn't go without Kairi and so he accepted them as a threesome. a circle of friends. Sure he liked Kairi, he found her company enjoyable, but in all honesty he had wished her gone. She had been a hindrance to him, a constant reminder that Sora saw them both in the same light… that her feelings for him were no more brighter or stronger than hers for Kairi.

The Darkness stirred in his heart making him pull back and away from Sora's capsule. He clutched his chest telling himself to calm down… it was this form. This form of Ansem which he had welcomed inside him to become more powerful, to fight against the evil that had threatened Sora in Castle Oblivion. He had accepted the fact that he couldn't just push the darkness away, no matter what Riku did now he had to remember that he was the one who had fallen into darkness of his own free will. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

Organization XIII

It was that no account batch of Nobodies that had been a thorn in his side for the past year. It started in Castle Oblivion, an introduction of varying characters that was just a taste of the massive power growing in the spaces between. They had used him without him even knowing it. They used Sora's memory of him to lure her further and further into the Castle, further and further leading her into the trap they had set. It made him proud to think that Sora had overcome it in the end, she had faced down the leader of that particular band, Luxiana, and had won despite having her memories jumbled up inside.

Still with memories lost, she hadn't been the same Sora as before, and it was Namine', the Nobody witch that had decided to right her wrongs and restore what had been lost. He had wanted to see her then too… but words spoken from an organization member had put doubts there… doubts whether he was worthy.

"Do you want to see her? Can you face her in your current state? It is the keyblade master's duty to battle the darkness, she must battle all who oppose the light, in other words, You. "

It was worse, far worse when the member had put illusions in his head. Illusions of Sora's inner battle over him.

"How can the light hurt you, Riku? Have you really become a pawn of the darkness?" He remembered the look in her eyes, the struggle of tears and bitter anger of what she thought he had become. "So be it!"

That image of her had been a puppet, a dream of his worse fears come to life. He didn't want Sora to hate him, he didn't want to face her in battle ever again.

"Don't run from the light, and don't fear the dark, because both will make you stronger."

So instead he became a guardian of both light and darkness, he didn't cross into either path more so than the other. The light was a happy memory of what he once had, and the darkness a bitter one of what had had become and both were a remembrance of what he'll never be again. He couldn't have the pure light, he accepted that now, but at the same time the darkness held no power over him. He was a wanderer of the spaces in between, a neutral being looking out for his friends, and making sure they didn't follow the same dark path he had fallen into.

The process of reconnecting memories took a great deal of time, and it was up to him to ensure Sora's safety til then. The man named Diz, a scholar of some form, had instructed him of what his purposes were. He traveled in between the spaces of light and dark to gain information, and battle the foes that had presented themselves to him. Among those were familiar faces of the organization, he had managed to infiltrate their base, and stalk after the beings Xion and Roxas. Xion was the Nobody created from Sora's scattered memories, a being that had been doomed to fade away little by little while Sora regained those memories. Roxas was a Nobody unlike any other, she was able to wield a keyblade, because she was a part of Sora. Roxas was the Nobody that had been created when Sora gave up her heart to release Kairi and the other Princesses.

Roxas was a peculiar girl, though Nobodies were supposed to be creatures that lacked hearts she showed such kindness and concern for those she considered friends. Her, Xion, and Axel had been a circle much like he was with Sora and Kairi. It actually saddened him to be the cause of their falling out, for he was the one who had informed Xion of his/her true purpose. Now Xion's memory was faded... a name on the tip of his tongue and a face he couldn't remember. 

Riku had also kidnapped Roxas so she could be hidden from Axel and the rest of the organization. Both of those nobodies had to disappear for Sora to awaken. It was a fate Xion had accepted, but Roxas refused to understand. She fought with every fiber of her being to become her own person, to live a life that was hers, separate from Sora. He had to admire the determination, and damn her for the cowardice. She was just a Nobody, and it was Sora's life that hung in the balance.

In the end he had to fight against her, and in the end he had to use the powers of darkness… a power that had transformed his body, making it permanently into the shape of the heartless Ansem. Though he was still Riku on the inside, he knew if Sora saw him this way all she would remember was his betrayal, and the time he had spent encapsulated in darkness. So he would protect her from a distance… and accept the punishment of his betrayal.

"Riku" Diz approached him, his face shrouded in red cloth and body in a thick red cloak. "Roxas is approaching. It's time you made yourself scarce. Sora will be awakening soon."

"Right… thanks." Riku never took his eyes off Sora, he touched the transparent surface once more sighing. "Time to get up, lazy bum. You've got friends waiting to see you… and don't worry, I'll always be watching over you." A circle of darkness surrounded him and he disappeared into it.

~Roxas~

It wasn't fair! To Roxas it just wasn't fair. She was her own person, a person with feelings, memories, friends. Why should she give all that up? Why should she have to disappear? Was this Sora person really that important to the worlds?

"Why are you trying to stop me?" Roxas glared at the silver haired intruder, her personal mission to obtain kingdom hearts beating through her like a promise.

"Because I want the rest of Sora's memories!" Riku said calmly his keyblade set out to the side calmly waiting for Roxas to make the next move.

"Sora? Enough about Sora!"

God the name had sickened her, she didn't even know who this Sora was at the time, yet the one called Riku had fought for her tirelessly.

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" Riku demanded an answer, both confusing and upsetting her.

"Shut Up!"

Yes that's right, shut up, just go away and leave her alone. Leave her with her memories, and her life.

"You hold half of what she is," Namine's words rang like annoying bells in her ears. "She needs you Roxas."

Inside her head she knew she had no choice. Letting herself disappear was the only way to restore this girl, allow her to awaken, and continue her journey as Keyblade master. Still in her heart... she refused to believe she didn't have one... she ached. She wanted to cry. She had given up so much because of this one person. 

First her friend Xion who had been a replica, a figure of Sora's scattered memories meant to replicate her powers and become the true thirteenth member. Xion had realized what he/she was, and had given up his/her existence willingly. There had been tears, there had been fits and drama and anger... so much anger.

Sora cost her, her three friends… friends that she supposedly never had. Hayner, Pence, Olette. It had all been an illusion, a sort of dream world which she could live normally and stay out of trouble the way the creator of the world had wanted. Now that she was needed those friends of hers disappeared, as if they'd never existed.

Sora had cost her Axel. Oh it was Axel she would miss the most despite their sour departure. It may have been brief, little more than a year, but her relationship with him had felt so real, even more so than it had been with Xion or her other friends.

As things slowly clicked back into place she could remember the way he held her hand when they walked through the town, and the way they curled up on her tiny bed after a hard day's mission. She could remember the sadness and longing she had felt when he had to leave for his long mission to Castle Oblivion, and could remember their first kiss, shared against that beautiful sunset in Twilight Town.

The pain...

"Xion copied my powers, and the organization didn't need me anymore." Roxas stood in front of Axel demanding answers she knew he had, but he was hesitant to tell. "I guess you felt the same way." Was Xion her replacement? Would he go to care for Xion now that her powers were fading?

"You're wrong about that," Axel said, angry that she would even consider it. "Xion's a friend, but you're the one whose special to me Roxas."

The longing…

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel shouted at her begging her not to leave.

"No one would miss me." Roxas said convinced that there wasn't a person in the organization who cared for her.

"That's not true!" He reached out for her even as she started to leave. "I would!"

Was she doomed to lose all those precious memories?

"Axel…" She stared at him tears fresh in her eyes as everything came flooding back at once. She had fought against him with all of her strength. It would have done neither of them justice if she had held back because of her feelings. He had orders, and she had a duty. They were now forever torn apart because of it.

Axel knelt on one knee his breath heaving as he tried to recover from the bout but it was clear to him that he was no match for her newly recovered power. She had always been a wicked fighter, it had been a trait he could admire when they had fought on the same side. Now that they were bitter enemies he was pushed between a rock and a hard place. He knew what she wanted… what needed to be done in her own conscience, but he was selfish, he wanted her to stay, wanted her to come back to the organization so the two of them could be together, Sora be damned!

Still he lost, and with that lost battle he lost his will to fight anymore. He smiled at her. "Let's meet again, in the next life."

He felt a sense of relief when she returned the smile. "Yeah, I'll be waiting." She watched him fade into the darkness, her chest tight making it difficult to breathe. It was their final goodbye, she would no longer be the same person that she was.

Even if there was a shred of her left inside Sora it could never come out, it could never openly be with Axel, because in her mind she knew Sora's heart belonged to Riku… or at least that's the way it seemed to her through the memories and dreams she had been having.

As she walked through the corridors she spotted two familiar figures sleeping in capsules. She called them by name. "Donald… Goofy." She was close, she knew that now. Stepping into the room of light she walked forward her hands shaking at her sides as she made out the figure in the capsule.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered the name running a hand through her thick blonde hair and she held her head as memories flashed causing a sickening ache.. "I know you… it's been getting clearer and clearer."

"Good, then you know what to do, don't you?" Diz appeared behind her. Roxas jolted the keyblade rushing to her hands as her sharp blue eyes glare in annoyance and alert. "Put that thing away, Roxas, it will do you no good here."

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am a servant of the world," he laughed. "and if I'm a servant you should consider yourself a tool at best."

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Cuz I'm not laughing!" She rushed forward slicing her blade through him only to see numbers and symbols where he'd been. The man was a walking hologram.

"I told you it wouldn't do you any good. I've been waiting for you, waiting for the keyblade's chosen one."

"Who are you really talking to? Me, or Sora?" She said it spitefully, the foul taste of the truth in the back of her throat.

"To half of Sora, of course. You are the side that resides in the realm of darkness… what I need is a being who can roam the realm of light and destroy Organization XII."

Roxas' eyes widened. Destroy them… that included Axel. "Why?"

"They are a threat, and so long as your 'friend' Axel continues to take orders from them I'm afraid he too is a threat. You may not like it, Roxas, but you belong inside Sora, and Sora must battle against them to save the worlds once more."

"I see, so I'm sacrificing my being, my whole self for the greater good, is that it? I have to give up everything so SHE" She pointed to the sleeping girl in the capsule. "Can awaken to hers!"

"You are NOBODY! You were never meant to EXIST in the first place. Be grateful that the world has given you a choice in the matter. You can either go willingly, or you can be forced into submission by being destroyed."

Her body shook with anger and she swished her blade through the air once more. "I hate you so much!"

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. She's far too nice for her own good."

That teared it!

"No!" She shouted. "My heart belongs to me!" She ran forward, Diz disappeared once again and Roxas halted just at the front of the capsule… it opened and Roxas now stood face to face with her other half.

The girl was much like herself. Soft in face, long hair, They had some coloring differences but the body and face were the same. Her chest ached and she felt the memories began to swirl and it pulled her forward. "Sora… You're lucky." She admitted, letting the keyblade fall to her feet in submission.

She thought of the three friends she'd come to know… Hayner, Pence, Olette. Though it had all been an illusion, something to keep her docile, it still had been some of the happiest times of her short life. Those three friends were still reveling in the last few days of their summer vacation…

but…

"Look's like my summer vacation is over."


	2. New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora wakes up from her year long slumber and picks up where her journey left off.

In the dark, Sora could barely make out a figure in the distance… long arms and legs and a head of full blonde hair. She could barely make out a pair of blue eyes, but couldn't quite make out the face or the feelings expressed in it. She wore a black skirt that stopped at her knees, long black socks and tennis shoes, and over the straight black shirt she wore a white shrug jacket and accesorised with black and white checkered belts and bands. 

"Sora…" The voice was unfamiliar to her, but the way her name was spoken was as if it was greeting an old friend.

"Who's there?" She stetched out her hand, felt the sluggish pull in her muscles. What was going on? 

"Sora!"

"Sora, wake up!"

This time the voices she heard were familiar, and as recollection hit her the figure disappeared in a fog of light. Drowsy Sora's eyes opened and scanned the area. She spotted Donald and Goofy giggling to themselves and her heart leaped with joy. She vaulted from her capsule encompassing her friends in a large hug.

"Donald! Goofy!" She laughed, her face nuzzling against theirs before she stood and the three of them circled in a jumping dance as they laughed.

Jiminy crawled from her shoulder, yawning and stretching himself out. She had almost forgotten about the little critter. He'd been so quiet during their last journey, carefully studying and writing everything down in his journal religiously.

"That was some nap."

"We were asleep?"

"I think so otherwise I don't think we'd be so drowsy." Jiminy explained rubbing a kink in his neck. Sora too felt the need to stretch and she let out a grunt as she felt her joints pop easing a few achy muscles.

"I guess you're right… my chest feels all ti-" she stopped a moment fondling herself. She pulled her shirt out looking down and gasped and crossed her arms over her chest blushing. "When did I get these?"

When did she get taller too? She felt so matured and evened out. Her clothes were short and tight, her legs long and her shoes squeezed her toes making her wince a little in complaint. Donald and Goofy secretly snickered. but also stared at their friend with wonder… just how long had they been asleep. 

"When do you think we went to sleep?"

"Well," trying to shake the thoughts out of her head she started thinking back on their journey. "We defeated Ansem, restored peace to the worlds, found Kairi…" she paused her heart doing a quick roll in her chest. "Riku… we went to look for Riku. That's all I remember. I don't remember ever going to sleep."

She vaguely remembered a long endless road of rolling grass hills, and following a figure in black.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?"

"Well gee,there's only one sentence." Jiminy exclaimed, and alarmed by the events. So much for the religious writing, Sora thought, giving a laugh as Donald complained as well.

"Hmmm, I think we should find out where we are…"

~Twilight Town~

They had found out the name of the town after asking around bit. The people here were friendly and easy going, and they went about their businesses like any other day. No one seemed to know anything about the mansion they'd been in, or the owner of it, but Sora wasn't all too concerned with how they got there as she was about finding out where to go next.

They had no Gummi Ship, and according to Leon and the others, if her memory served correct, all the pathways between worlds had been blocked and locked away after the worlds were restored. So if this was where they were, then how was she supposed to find Riku and go back to the island where Kairi was waiting?

It was a problem, but still it didn't hurt to find out more about her surroundings. Now that she got a good look, bits and pieces of it seemed to jargon a memory… or a fantasy of some form. She could see herself skateboarding over the railings, or talking with some of the locals. It caused an uncomfortable tug in her chest and she rubbed her knuckles against her heart. As they approached a back alley she spotted some kids looking board. As they glanced up in her direction she saw one of the boys scowling at her. 

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" Sora jumped a little scratching her cheek and laughing. "Oh nothing, just curious as to what was back here."

"Well now you know, this is our spot." Hayner grunted at her, only slightly bit uncomfortable by her sudden appearance. His young teenage heart took a moment to admire her, and for a minute he thought he recognized her face, but quickly shook it off. Pence on the other hand approached her, curious as he studied her face making Sora more than slightly uncomfortable. 

"What?"

"You're… new around here right?" He fell back on manners and introduced himself. "I'm Pence."

"Hayner," the grumpy boy said approaching his friend. "It's nice to meet you, but we've got stuff to do so, catch you later." He waved her off brushing by her. Unnerved by her friend's rudeness Olette approached them happy faced.

"My name's Olette," she smiled. "Hey did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst." She tried to strike up a friendly conversation, but only succeeded in confusing Sora further.

"Huh? Homework?" She hadn't had homework since she'd left the islands. Which brought on an unhappy thought. Returning home to school and work, she would be so far behind, and she had already been struggling with studies. Shuddering she shook it off determined to forget about it.

"What are your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh sorry," Goofy chuckled. "We're Sora, Donald, and Goofy." He explained pointing to each person he introduced including himself. Pence and Olette exchanged looks before addressing them again.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you."

"He had a black hood on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." Pence explained making big circles around his head. Sora took a moment… then recalled the shadowed figure she had seen behind the doors of Kingdom Hearts.

"The King!" The three friends came up with the same thought and Sora immediately turned to find out where they had seen him. Immediately afterwards Sora bolted out the alley heading for the station, she didn't know how but she knew exactly where it was and her long legs ate up ground as she rushed for it hurriedly.

"If the King is here… then maybe Riku's here!" Giddy and excited she skidded to a stop at the platform that overlooked the entire town. The burning yellow of the sunset hit her eyes and she squinted against it, searching around for their figures. What she found instead were silvery beings that sprouted from the ground very similar to heartless. Sensing danger Sora let her keyblade free and stared down the figures. As they launched her blade went flying.

Sora wasn't sure how long she slept, but she felt the lack of keeping in shape hit her… she felt as if she had just picked up the weapon for the first time. He swings slow, her movements sluggish, and she couldn't seem to recall the spells that Donald and Merlin had worked so hard to teach her.

She found her endurance waning and she dropped to a knee, the figures just kept coming and she cursed under her breath bringing up her blade to protect her from an attack. And as if hearing their prayers a small shrouded figure jumped from the rooftop, spiraling down he sliced through foe after foe ending them quickly all on his own.

Sora couldn't help but admire the sheer brilliance of his technique, and it was no wonder she'd felt relief the moment she had seen him. His golden keyblade was a dead giveaway. Donald and Goofy jumped over her head addressing him before she had a chance to.

"Your Majesty?" Donald questioned, backing off as the mouse slowly turned his head in a profile and hushed him.

"You three need to get on board the train and leave now. The train knows the way." He said enigmatically, handing her a pouch filled with munni for the tickets. As quickly as he had arrived the king vanished down the streets of Twilight Town.

Confused, befuddled, and disappointed she hadn't seen Riku, Sora looked down at the pouch. She pulled it open peeking her eyes inside before looking behind her at the station. "The train, huh? What should we do? Should we do what he says?"

"I think we should, the king has always known what's best even if it seems a bit odd."

"I guess you're right, and at least you guys know he's okay… and since both he and Riku were locked in the realm of darkness together, that means that they both must have escaped right?"

"You got it, there's no way the King would have left a friend behind. Riku's got to be out there somewhere." Donald said ecstatically.

"Then that settles it, I'm gonna go look for Riku. I've things to tell him, and I made a promise that he and I would go back to the islands. Kairi's there waiting for us!" She was practically bouncing in and out of her shoes. When they made no move or sounds she stopped her bouncing to stare them down. "Will you guys join me?"

"Aww Sora, do you really have to ask?" Goofy couldn't resist the pure innocence of Sora's smile. When she giggled Donald demanded to know what was funny, but she couldn't stop the giggles.

"Your faces," she motioned to them… both of them had a look of embarrassment and annoyance on their faces and it was too cute and funny to look at. They laughed too, unable to resist the moment as they looked at each other. It felt good to laugh with them, it made the time in sleep melt away, nothing had changed between the three of them, and she had to hope that the same would be with her other friends too.

As far as Riku was concerned she had many things to talk to him about. They had been given so little time and she hoped that once she found him they could find someplace quiet and private to just sit and talk about what was between them. Time had passed, probably slower for Riku who hadn't been in sleep. Did he still feel the same for her? The memory of his kiss made her blush and touch a hand to her lips. Donald and Goofy watched her expressions, sharing knowing glances with each other.

"Come on, Sora, snap out of it. We gotta board the train." They each grabbed an arm and led her into the station.

"The train… right…" she laughed a little. As they got into the station Hayner Pence and Olette rushed in behind them. Though it had been the first time they had met the three of them felt they had to see her off… and Sora couldn't help but feel relieved. For some reason there was a connection here, a bond that had formed the moment they met. After getting the tickets Sora turned to study each of their faces. There was a tug on her chest, a sort of pain that let loose a fresh tear down her cheek causing Hayner to fuss. He had never been very good at handling teary girls.

"Put it together, will yah?" Hayner wiped her cheek and quickly backed off making her laugh softly.

"Yeah, sorry I don't know where that came from." She waved a hand and stepped onto the train… but as it left the station she turned to the window and watched them. The train station vanished, and was replaced by glittering stars and a long glowing track that seemed to lead out into the middle of space. Sora watched the scenery, her eyes sad and hand fingering the jewel that had been inside the pouch with the ticket munni.

"Sora, is something the matter?" Donald asked feeling concerned.

"It's nothing, Donald." She kept her back to him and gripped her aching heart in secret. "Nothing at all."

~Riku~

Standing amidst the shadows of the station Riku watched the train vanish, then slid through the shadows like a ninja out of the station to meet with mickey. The two friends reunited at the top of the station where a big clock sat and gave a golden view of the entire town and sparkling ocean in the distance.

"They would meet here often." He said to Mickey who sat enjoying the view. "Roxas, and Axel."

"Yes, I know. I also know you feel guilty Riku, but it had to be done. You wanted Sora back didn't you?" Mickey said wisely, standing atop the edge not a bit afraid that he would go falling off the edge.

"I did, but that doesn't make the taste in my mouth any less bitter. She had fought so hard for life. In a perfect world Roxas would have a heart of her own, separate from Sora… and the two would become friends, close friends. almost like sisters I'd imagine."

"The worlds are anything but perfect, Riku. They're not meant to be. Roxas is a part of Sora, so she still lives. She's lucky too, because she was welcomed freely into Sora's heart, given a place there. Instead of fading into darkness Roxas has become a part of the light."

"I guess that is something to be optimistic about." He gave a deep sigh and rubbed his chest. The sight of Sora had it beating hard and strong again, and he had to hold back the temptation to run to her and gather her in his arms.

"They're on their way to Yen Sid's, there Sora will begin a new journey, one that will lead her right to Organization 13. We'll need her help if we're to defeat them." Mickey clenched his fists in determination. "We have a lot of work ahead of us, Riku. We can't let them stray from the path."

"Right… we'd better get to work then. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point." Riku let a black fog surround him and disappear.

"Good luck, Riku. We're both gonna need it."


	3. Yen Sid/ Axel's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora gets briefed on the situation with the various worlds.

Sora studied the pouch in her hand, the stitching was homemade, she could tell because her mother used to make crafts and such like this all the time. She recognized the careful stitching, much more clean and precise than anything that would have been factory made.

The symbol on top of the pouch was a cute and familiar design, and she slid open the top to admire the other contents inside. They'd used all the munni, but inside was also a blue crystal gem, something that would be perfect for decoration. Maybe she'd keep it, give it to Kairi for one of her pet projects.

The thought of doing such a thing suddenly sent an ugly twist in her gut. She put the gem away and rubbed the back of her hand over her mouth to swallow the queasiness. Her eyes glanced out the window again and she saw them approaching a tall crookedly designed castle. "Where are we?"

Sora stepped through the door as it opened and she admired the tall building. Donald and Goofy stepped closer walking over the grass. Sora heard a fading misty sound that had her looking over her shoulder and she gasped as the train disappeared. "Oh great, there goes our ride!"

Guess they were stuck here for the meantime. Sora's eyes went back to the castle and she followed her friends up to the front. Standing at the door was a husky female figure, tall and voluptuous with a full head of spiky black hair and pointed cat-like ears. The clothes she wore was some form of uniform; dark blue overalls over a deep maroon shirt with straps and gloves.

Sora didn't know what it was about the woman, but she seemed to be causing trouble, peering in like a peeping tom snickering over something secret… but at the mention of heartless her defense went up.

Annoyed by the distraction of company, the woman turned around. Sora wasn't one for making fun of people, but damn! The woman had a double chin, harsh red lipstick over pudgy lips and too much make up over her eyes to try and hide what was probably the ugliest face Sora had ever seen. It squished up more when the woman recognized just who she was talking to.

"Ah it's you!" Her voice was a deep, almost like the big bad wolf trying to make himself sound feminine to fool little red riding hood.

"Patty?" Both Donald and Goofy said taken aback by the face.

"What are you two nimrods doing here?" She insulted pointing an accusing finger at them.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald said just as accusing.

"You guys know this woman?" Sora asked looking to her friends.

"Sure do, Patty's been causing trouble for ages. Her majesty, the queen, banished Patty to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how she escaped."

The laugh that escaped from Patty was an annoying chortle that had Sora rubbing an ear in irritation. 

"You wanna know how eh? Well my old friend Vincent busted me out. Now your world, and all the worlds are going to belong to yours truly. Because Vincent's gonna help me conquer them." She tossed her ponytail back over her shoulder smirking. She saw the snickering that escaped Sora's lips and she growled. "What's so funny."

"He's toast," Sora laughed. "We took care of Vincent a long time ago."

"What? You? Grrrr so you're the reason I haven't been able to contact him. That just burns me up kid, you'll pay for it!" Patty flexed her flabby arms. "Heartless Squad! Round up!"

Sora's defense went up as the familiar black figures popped up from the ground. She pulled out her keyblade and with very little trouble this time her and the boys defeated Patty's puny attempt at a heartless army. Sora could already tell this woman no matter her threats would not be a problem.

"So Patty, you wanna tell us who lives in the castle." She shouldered her blade looking bored.

"Oh so the mighty key bearer doesn't know huh?" Patty sniffed. "Well for your information it's old Yen Sid… heh of course he's probably a heartless by now."

"Master Yen Sid lives here?" Donald thought the castle had looked familiar, Donald quickly rushed up the steps and through the door, and ignoring Patty's rantings Sora and Goofy followed him up the steps.

"Who's Yen Sid?"

"Yen Sid was the King's teacher." Goofy explained as they entered the castle and headed up the spiraling staircase. Eager to meet this teacher of the King Sora rushed up the steps, finding herself attacking heartless all the way up three floors.

"Ugh, heartless, heartless, heartless, things haven't changed one bit!" Donald complained after they got a breather."

"Well it's a good thing we're on the job then." Goofy said rolling his shield arm. He saw the look of depression on Sora's face. "Don't worry Sora, I'm sure Yen Sid will have an explanation. He's very wise and always seems to know what's going on."

"Okay, let's hurry then." Not wasting anymore time moping Sora continued up the steps. She made grumbling noises as they reached the last stretch and rubbed the toes of her shoes. "Damn it I'm gonna need new clothes if this is the way it's gonna be during the entire trip."

The doors open and Sora stepped through after being pushed in by her hurried friends. Donald and Goofy stood at attention showing proper respect to the aged and wise figure in front of them. Yen Sid may have been old and graying but Sora could tell by his demeanor and serious face that his age came with great power.

"Master Yen Sid, it is an honor!"

"Hiya," Sora waved a hand cheerfully.

"Sora, show some respect!" Donald lectured but Yen Sid merely laughed and held up his hands in a sign of forgiveness.

"So, you're Sora," he was pleased to see that the girl was full of life and happiness, it showed great character. To Yen Sid it was character and willingness to learn that built strong warriors. "It would seem the task of teaching you three falls upon my shoulders." He explained to her, watching her eyes go serious. "You've a perilous journey ahead of you, my dear."

"Yes sir, but does this mean I have to go on another quest? I was hoping to find my friend Riku." she held her chest the weight of her promise and feelings causing it to go heavy. "I need to talk to him, and bring him back to the islands."

"I understand your dilemma, Sora, but everything in your journey is connected. Whether or not you can go back to the islands, whether or not you will go alone or with your friend," he watched her eyes grow concerned, "and whether or not your islands will still be there."

The situation was crucial. Sora found herself tested, and briefed on the task ahead of her. The heartless she knew of, but was given further detail on their beings, and of the Nobodies in which they had encountered in twilight town, and finally of the Organization. Organization 13, she had heard that name before, it was so familiar that she looked to her friends wondering if they knew where she had learned it from, but neither of them seemed to have ever heard of it. Strange, she thought, that many things seemed familiar to her, first the town, then the kids, and now Organization thirteen… just what happened to her during her time of sleep?

"While heartless seemed to act on instinct, nobodies are of a different nature. They can think and plan and seem to be working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. Before your previous journey ever began the King had sensed the danger and journeyed forth to fight it. In the end he found the dark realm's keyblade and with it sealed the door with your help. Since then he's been journeying between the worlds seeking the answers to these questions and more."

"So we better find the King!" Sora decided clutching her fist feeling her gloves tighten around her knuckles. "He'll have more answers that we need." 

"Where could he be?" Donald wondered aloud. 

"Well we won't know til we look." Goofy suggested with a optimistic smilie. 

"yeah, and the King must know where Riku is because the two of them were together when we closed the door... at least he ought to have an inkling, anyway." Sora touched her chest. The sooner she found Riku the better she'd feel. 

"Yes, but before you go Sora you'd best find more suitable travelling clothes. Those seem to be a bit too small for you now." Yen Sid said with some humor watching her tug on the shirt and shorts, her blush visible.

"Our Sora sure is growing up fast, isn't she Donald?" Goofy said in a mock motherly tone.

"Hehe, she sure is." Donald teased. 

"I guess... heh." With embarrassment lining her cheeks, Sora stepped through the doors that Yen Sid led her to. Because she was a girl Donald and Goofy stayed behind but pressed their ears to it listening. Sora found three fairies eagerly awaiting her. They fussed as grandmothers would do, admiring her form and debating amongst themselves on what would look best. Their wands waved, sparkles covering the young girl from head to toe. Sora caught her hair tie as the magic pulled it away and cupped it protectively to her. Brushes and combs yanked through the messy tangle of curls and spikes and had her wincing. "Ow!" 

"We're gonna make you look like a princess dear, a beautiful girl like you deserves to look her best." Flora said, and Sora let out a yelp as her clothes came off and new ones were sewn around her. She felt the frills and silk and looked at herself in the mirror blushing bright red at the sight of the princess dress they were putting her in.

"Are you ladies nuts? I can't fight in this thing!"

"Oh dear, forgive us," Fauna said her wand pushing the material away. "We almost forgot. Hmm perhaps something more like this." She waved her wand again, and Sora was now in a strapping men's uniform something a prince would wear her hair bundled up atop her head and Sora frowned.

"Oh that would never do." Merryweather countered and waved hers the uniform instead turning to a filly blue skirt and blouse, it looked like something she would wear to school rather than traveling the world.

Back and forth the ladies squabbled changing styles and shapes until Sora was at her wits end. "Ugh would you just decide!" Sora said exasperated.

The three ladies halted their squabble and looked at each other. Together their visions came to life, she wore a skirt, but underneath were a pair of black short leggings that went to her knee. Yellow belts strapped over her waist with two red pouches for accessories. The shirt was red, loose, and comfortable with a black jacket that matched the skirt with its yellow stripe designs next to the zipper. She wore gloves too, much like her old ones, fingerless so to give her a good grip on her blade, and had the same yellow design across the wrists. Her feet were no longer pinched in the sturdy shoes they'd provided and they'd let her keep her crown accessory that hung around her neck, a momento her mother had given her. Strange how certain things slip your mind, she'd forgotten she wore it and was glad they'd kept it in place.

"That's much better!" Fauna said happy with herself and the girls.

"Oh you do look darling! It looks very good on you, my dear." Merryweather agreed. Feeling it safe Donald and Goofy came into the doors staring at the clothes in awe.

"Now those aren't ordinary garments, my dear." Flora explained and waved her wand again. Sora took up the orb presented to her and gasped as she felt the surge of power rush through her. She felt herself suspended in the air holding in place as the power rushed through the clothes and her body. She felt lighter, stronger, and as she landed she admired the clothes, the colors had gone full red and she turned to her other hand gasping when she spotted the other keyblade.

"Whoa!" She grinned and spun the second blade in hand. "Awesome!" 

Donald and Goofy were amazed, their eyes popped and mouths dropped. 

"These powers will help you, as your jouney will be twice as difficult as your last." Merryweather promised. Sora felt the weight of responsibility tug on her shoulders, but was too stunned to let it affect her. She let the power die down and the keyblades disperse, the red colors draining to their original black and she looked to a mirror staring at herself. they'd already braided her hair, the locks had thickened and she could feel the weight of it brush on her back. She pulled it forward taking her tie with the stars on it and strapping it at the bottom with a smile.

"Thank you for the clothes good fairies. I promise I'll make good use of them." 

"Be sure that you do my dear. We all have faith in you." Flora nodded. 

"Oh, and there's another gift for you from Master Yen Sid." Fauna told them. The gift in questions was a mode of transportation; a large gummi ship with a more sleek design. Had came with two attack pods that connected on the wings and the interior was much larger than the ship they'd had before. Yen Sid explained that each path had gates in which they would have to unlock and through them were foes which they would have to blast thru. Eager to start their trip the three of them bid Yen Sid farewell, and blasted off to a new world.

~The World that Never Was~

Punishment didn't sit well with Axel. He knew his failures would result in it but still he couldn't regret his decisions in letting Roxas go, he just couldn't. The girl had been determined to stay away from the Organization, and even if he'd had managed to defeat her and bring her back Roxas would have fought against them, and ultimately would have been destroyed, or worse brainwashed. Still he missed the girl something fierce, and though he knew he had no heart, knew that these feelings were just an illusion of what his former self once knew, he couldn't bring himself to let go the memories they had shared.

Laying on his bed he turned over on his side, picturing her there half asleep, a smile on her face as she murmured to him the events of her day. They had their favorite spot on top of the clock tower, but it was here he felt most intimate with her, being so close, their bodies brushing and warming. He'd always found such comfort in sleep knowing she was there. He lifted a hand pretending to brush it through her hair and soothe her to sleep. The moment caught him off guard and he grunted and sat up straight and he kicked a boot into the wall over and over letting out a growl of complaint. 

"Damn it!" He flopped back down his hands behind his head and his back turned away from that spot. He took up maybe a few inches of bed leaving the rest to his imaginary image of her. He stared at the blank wall, elbows over his ears trying not to hear the haunting of her laughter in his head. Fits of anger erupted in him and he could smell the toasting of his sheets as they began to catch fire.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Axel, if you're gonna burn something do it outside. I hate cleaning up your mess." Saix walked in frowning at the sight of Axel's brooding.

"Go away, pup, i'm not in the mood to deal with you." Axel grunted.

"Too bad, the superior sent me. He wants you to do a scouting job."

"Scouting?"

"Yes, as a result of your failure the key bearer has awakened and has begun her journey. He wants you to find out where she's going and inform us immediately. He's planning on a sort of introduction of the members."

Oh great, a show, just what he needed. "Fine. I'm going." He sat up, it was better than laying there grieving and moping.

"Oh and Axel," Saix spoked as they crossed paths, Axel pausing and looking over his shoulders. Saix couldn't help but let him have it. "Try to keep your heart in check."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Axel grunted and stormed his way out his room. He could do without the humor. Everyone knew, including himself, that Nobodies didn't have hearts. "Except." he thought wistfully his eyes showing pain once more as a cloud of black appeared in front of him. "maybe you, Roxas."


	4. Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel stalks after Sora as she wanders Hallow Bastion

Axel frowned as he watched Sora from a safe distance. His eyes took in her form and noticed she was different then he first met her in Castle Oblivion. She'd grown considerably taller, and was just beginning to bloom into womanhood. Roxas had been very much the same before she left.

"She wasn't as happy as you are, though." he murmured moving with the shadows. She had ran into some old friends in the mismatch town of Hollow Bastion. The Leon crew, as he liked to call them, had formed a group known as the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. The streets were being repaired, old mechanisms being put to good use again, and there was now a security system that took out the occasional heartless The castle was a mess though and swarming with heartless, probably aftermath from Maleficent's encounter.

"And so she becomes recruited… guess it's as good time as any to inform the others." He summoned a few dusks. "Go tell Saix I've located the Key Bearer, she's in the ruins of Hollow Bastion and will be making her way to the Baily."

The dusks cringe and vanish and Axel kept his eyes on the Keyblade master his lips pressed in a firm line. Heartless popped up around them and despite being a little rusty from sleep he could make out the instinctual training in her. The way she held the blade, the way her eyes scanned the area making sure it was clear before pressing forward.

"I used to see the same look in Roxas… I barely noticed it before in Castle Oblivion… I wonder. Are you still in there somewhere Roxas?"

HIs mind began to hatch a plan. He wanted to see Roxas again, but how could he pull her out from Sora? It was best he kept his eye on her from now on. Slipping his hood up to hide his face he vanished into the dark and awaited the Superior's order.

~Bailey~

Hollow Bastion was a maze of tubes and brick, a sort of steampunk atmosphere mixed with high technology and varying styles of people. Most of the citizens had been long scared off but many loyal to the town returned to rebuild and restore the once glittering city.

Donald had an Uncle Scrooge who was a current citizen and the business owner was currently working on a project involving a nostalgic ice cream. Hewey Dewey and Louie who once ran the item shop on Traverse town moved their businesses to the square and now dealt in and accessories as well.

Sora was glad to see everyone was optimistic and happy, but things wouldn't last if the heartless continued to siege the areas. The Bailey was the perfect view spot to look over the entire troubled area. It was like a stone balcony, with two open windows of brick that was a straight shot downward under the current city. the entrance had a gate which was currently opened and the opposite end led to a single staircase that led further down into the mechanisms of another part of the town.

Leon stood beside her pointing out at the wreckage of the castle which had slowly begun to deteriorate from the infection of heartless. With them the nobodies circled the empty grounds as if patrolling the area.

"We'll handle them!" Sora reassured Leon, thumping her gut with a grin.

"Well that's good to hear," Leon said in his usual half sarcastic tone. He knew better than to underestimate the girl by now. "So Sora, do you know what's going on then?"

"There's this lady, Patty, who's been conspiring with the heartless, but she's not the problem. She's not smart enough to tie her own shoes. The ones we have to worry about are the nobodies." Explained already eager to get to the action. She needed to warm up old muscles and a good fight would do the trick.

"Not to mention those Organization Thirteen guys in charge."Goofy added thoughtfully.

"You called."

The voice put Sora on alert, her eyes scanned the area feeling out for the danger She rushed outward looking for the source.

"You're looking well, this calls for a celebration." A second voice whispered and the two laughed together. Nobodies appeared, first by the stairs then another pair blocking leon from exiting the Bailey. As Donald and Goofy rushed the ones on the stairs Sora fell backward to help Leon and found herself trapped inside.

The gates were being guarded and it unnerved her. She concentrated on getting them open, cutting through the enemies and matching their wits with her own. Fighting Nobodies was different than fighting the heartless. She could actually see these lot of shells circling and plotting as they fought, strategizing how to win. Luckily for her they didn't have her strength or stamina and she beat them out in the end despite her rusty arm.

Leon was a great help too, she could see he hadn't fallen from his pique, it had instead grown. The man was a great support in battle and together they eliminated the threat at hand.

As the threat died down, the voices are heard once more. "A keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon. If only it were in more capable hands."

The insult burned and Sora rushed out growling between her teeth as laughter rang in her ears. This time there were many voices, and this time she spotted the group it belong to. Dark figures appeared overhead one right after the other standing together in a strong threatening group.

"Organization thirteen!" Goofy exclaimed from beside her.

"Good, now we can settle this!" Blade still out and glittering in the sun she pushed forward, but halted as the voice of the leader spoke again.

"What a shame, and here I thought we could be friends." The superior stood at the front admiring the girl from his viewpoint. He had wanted to introduce himself, to show that he and his companions were not afraid of the would be hero. With his impression made he looked to number two, nodding his head before they all laughed and vanished.

Donald not wanting to let them get away ran for the stairs only to be cut up by one of the boys in black. Number Two shrugged his shoulders ready to have a bit of fun. "Well hello beautiful. Nice to see you."

"You're in the way!" Sora shouted glaring at the road block. He merely laughed.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to me?"

"I said move!" Sora stepped closer ready to make him if he didn't budge.

"Now, now, child. No need to scrunch up that pretty face of yours. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

"Ha! A lot of talk for someone who stood on the sidelines and let all his flunkies do the fighting!" She sneered.

"Oh dear, I think you got the wrong impression." Number two wagged a finger at her as if to lecture.

"Tch, you gonna cry, old man?"

"Old man!? Ha! Haha! Now that's rich! That's just funny. I can't believe how much you're alike!"

"Alike?" Confused and angered she glared at him.

"Yes, just like that! She used to give me the same exact look!" He could picture Roxas in his head during missions and training, staring with such anger and dislike. It was funny to think about.

"You think you can psyche me out by saying all this random stuff?"

"Hmmm, gee i just don't know." He waited a beat staring sternly into her eyes waiting for her to want to pounce. When he knew she was itching for a fight he straightened up and gave her a wave. "Be a good girl now!" He vanished, Donald leaping trying to catch him but he fell flat on his face.

"Nuts, he got away!"

"That was weird." Unnerved by the strangers words Sora stood up straight and crossed her arms in thought. "Who used to give him the same look?"

"Aww I think he was just trying to confuse, ya." Goofy sympathized not knowing how to make heads or tails of what the man was trying to imply. Goofy felt it was better if she just brushed it off.

"Hmm, yeah I guess you're right. There's only one me!"

~Organization 13 ~

Superior sat at his chair in the conference room waiting for the council to begin. All figures circled around, the empty chairs of his fallen members didn't put a hitch in his stride, in fact he felt it was a good way to rid himself of the weakest links in his arsenal. Luxiana had been a worthy candidate in terms of aggression and foresight, but her betrayal and failure to apprehend the keyblade warrior had made him a necessary loss.

Axel had proved himself useful for that, and though he was annoyed over the loss of his scientist, Vexen, Axel had helped to weed out the others. Still his attachments to Number 13 were beginning to put him at the top of his discard pile.

He watched as Axel appeared in his seat lounging comfortably he couldn't help but sneer a little. One by one the other members appeared, the final one being Number Two who had been playing his little game. "Well then, that was productive."

"It's definitely as you said, Superior, the girl is unnerved and is itching to fight. How should we play this out?" Number Two, Xigbar, asked.

"The girl is to be ignored for the time being. Our biggest concern with her is to make sure she goes up against the heartless and feeds us the energy we need to complete our ultimate objective."

"So we're to continue with our individual missions then? To assure that each world she visits is a test of her strength. Do you best not to be seen."

"What of Number 13?" Xaldin, number 3, asked. "Is it possible to reawaken her. It would be more to our advantage if the girl was under our control."

"It's true," Saix, Number Seven, responded. "Number thirteen was welcomed into the heart of Sora rather than having to be destroyed. It could still be possible to lure her out somehow and separate the bodies."

"Roxas won't come out easily," Axel answered back. "She made her decision to join with Sora. There's little I think that could convince her to come out, and much less for Sora to let her go."

"Then I suggest this," Superior leaned back. "Should you happen upon the girl in your missions do your best to lure Number Thirteen out of hiding. If the subject fails to respond use aggression to liberate her true disposition."

"In other words, Demyx," Saix turned his eyes on Number nine who was writing all this down so he would remember. "Attack the keybearer until she agrees to go with you willingly or loses her heart once more."

"Eh heh, right." Demyx put away the paper. "You do know that's not my strong suit, right? You're asking the wrong guy."

"I don't care, should you happen upon her do as you're told and liberate!" Showing his rare and uncontrollable temper Saix turned his red eyes to Demyx making him fidget in his seat.

"Calm down, seven. There's no need to rush this. We must take our time and let things fall into place. We can't let any mistakes slip through the cracks of our plan."

"Yes, superior."

"Good, now then, Axel stay a moment I want to have a word with you. The rest of you are dismissed." He waited until the flock had up and gone. Axel gave a deep sigh knowing he wasn't going to enjoy this chat."

"What's up, Number 1?" Axel gave a salute. "How can I be a service to the superior?"

"You can start by forgetting any plans you have for reawakening Number 13." He watched as Axel's eyes narrowed and he couldn't help but let his lips slowly curve. "What you think I didn't know? You're much too easy to read, Axel."

"I thought you wanted to have her back."

"It would be easier, yes, but you're distratcing yourself from the mission, and should any attempts fail to bring her back I don't want you betraying the organization to protect her. Roxas… no… Sora is a pawn, a tool to help reach our true goal. Ignore anything you might think or feel about that girl. Until we Nobodies have true hearts all these so called feelings and memories are nothing but an illusion. Let them go, and concentrate on the task at hand."

"I get you, fine, we nobodies have no hearts, my feelings mean nothing, only the missions are important. I've got it memorized." He began to fade into the darkness but not before catching the look of smugness on the Superior's face.

"Be sure that you do, Axel." He watched him go tapping the armrests of his chair with a conceited grin on his face.. "Be sure that you do."


	5. Be a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to her journey Sora travels to The Land of the Dragons where she meets an old friend.

The destruction was massive. Big smoking buildings littered the area and a falcon circled overhead giving a shrieking cry before landing atop the shoulder of its master. Shan-Yu eyed the area, a sinister smile spreading on his lips as he admired his own work of destruction.

From atop the hill in a shroud of Bamboo trees two figures watched, one human, one mighty dragon, the flames casting a shadow to give him a more sinister and authoritative appearance. Mushu, the dragon spoke to the human, "See that Mulan? That's Shan Yu, leader of the Han Army. Now's your big chance to go over there and show him what you're made of. I can see it now, Fa Mulan whoops public enemy #1 you're gonna be famous I talking about A list!"

Mushu was always one for the flair and the spotlight, he'd found his chance for redemption inside the trembling female who duck behind the bushes watching the fearsome man stalk across the burning village.

"I don't know, Mushu," Mulan interjected. "I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to uphold the Fa Family honor."

"Please, you're just scared, admit it!" Mushu counteracted getting a slight whimper from her.

"Aren't you?"

~Sora~

On the other side of the brush Sora and her friends arrived looking around the lush closed off area. It was Goofy who spotted the shadowy figure staring down at the trembling woman. When Sora and Donald caught sight, the three of them bent down in huddle. "A heartless?" Donald questioned.

"Let's get the jump on him," Sora determined not wanting to take a chance. Ignoring Goofy's warning both Donald and Sora charged them, scaring Mushu from his hiding spot and into the comforting arms of Mulan. Sora screeched to a halt recognizing the little figure right away.

"Mushu?" She remembered the pint-sized dragon from her summoning days. Mushu had been the last of the summoning gems she had learned to wield and she remembered his powerful fire techniques had been quite useful in battle. So, this was his world.

"That's right, I know you've heard of me. I'm little, lethal, and legendary!" Mushu threatened popping over Mulan's shoulder.

"Hey Mushu!" Sora chirped in happy to see a friendly face. "We've missed you!"

"Yeah well you better hope I miss you or.. or… Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Mushu paused in his rant when he recognized the faces of the assailants. The three of them smiled warmly at him and he pat Mulan on the shoulder giving her a sign everything was okay.

"You know them, Mushu?"

"Know them? Man we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together. You know I helped these guys out of a lot of tights spots." Mushu casually walked up and leaned on Sora's leg. "Cuz I'm a mighty dragon."

"Something like that," Sora giggled and held out her hand to the person. "It's nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"I'm Mulan.. err I mean." Mulan struggled a moment forgetting her cover.

"Ping!" Mushu interjected.

"Mulan Ping?"

"Just Ping," Mulan gruffed her voice. "I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou!"

"How do you know Mushu?" Sora asked.

"Mushu is one of my family's guardians."

"We didn't know we were borrowing someone as important as a family guardian." Goofy said apologetically.

"That's right, and that puts you three into debt with Ping here, and guess what kiddies, it's payback time." Mushu circled around Ping jumping onto his shoulder, a plan hatching in his head.

"I see, well I suppose that's fair. What do we need to do?"

"Well you see, Ping here was just on his way to join up with the imperial Army."

"Ah, Mushu," Ping interjected whispering. "You forget the Army forbids a woman to join."

"If your'e talking about Sora, that's no problem. She's a natural born tomboy." He jumps back down circling around Sora and he tugs off the skirt portion of her clothes making her squeak and blush the skinny pants doing nothing to hide her female hips. "Hmmm this may be tougher than I thought. You used to have a little boy's figure."

"Mushu!" Sora pulled her skirt back up blushing and she paused. "Hmmmm… no girl's allowed huh? Some army."

"I know, right?" Ping said in a plain girl voice and caught herself holding her mouth.

"Oh, now I get it, you're pretending to be a boy aren't you?" Goofy deduced. Donald and Sora looked wide eyed.

"You're a girl?" Sora shouted as Donald gaped.

"You didn't notice?" please with herself Mulan smiled bashfully.

"Not me!"

"Uh uh!" Donald agreed.

"I think it's working." Mulan smiled at Mushu.

"I don't know, those two will fall for anything." Mushu disagreed making Sora frown at him.

"Hey!"

"Now back to the problem at hand. Sora you act boyish enough but you have to look like one. We need to disguise you up a bit." Mushu tapped his foot rubbing his chin.

"Say Sora," Goofy spoke in. "Why don't you try using the powers of the clothes. The fairies did say that they had magical powers which you had to find out.

"I suppose I could but this isn't exactly what I would call a normal situation for this." Sora looked to her hands, Closing her eyes she harnessed the power feeling them warm and light up. As if sensing the need in her heart she felt her chest tightening up with a bind, her skirt and pants shirting to baggy shorts and her hair piled up on her head in a tight bun.

"Not bad, not bad at all!" Mushu circled her again nodding in approvement. "One last thing!" Mushu went through some of Mulan's belongings and came out with a plain black cloth. He darted up Sora's shoulder and tied the cloth around her head in a bandana fashion. "There! Now you look like a boy!"

"What do you guys think?" She looked to Goofy and Donald who were stroking their chins thinking on her appearance.

"Suits me," Goofy nodded in approval. "You look boyish enough to me, Kinda weird actually."

"Yeah, spooky really." Donald rubbed his arms. "Kinda like uh...um..."

"Deja Vu…" goGfy finished.

"Yeah that's it!"

Sora frowned and tugged a little at the shirt. She looked inside to see the tight bands across her chest holding in the female mounds tight to her chest. "Man I just got these and now I'm off hiding them. I hope they don't disappear because of it, that'd just suck."

Sharing a laugh the group moved on down the hill, stopping briefly at a moogle for supplies. The imperial army had set camp near the wreckage of the village being sure to keep their eyes on the enemy as much as they could. Tents built up hosting all the soldiers. As they entered Mushu whispered into Mulan's ear. "You remember what I told you, right? Just Mimic Sora, she's got the manly thing down pact!"

"I heard that!" Sora grumbled as she got in line behind some soldiers. She felt a firm shove from a short warrior with a blackened eye and snarling mouth "Hey! No cutting!" She complained growling at him.

"Get out!" Donald agreed frowning at the bad manners. He let out a squawk as the man turned around only to lay a fist into Sora knocking her over. Shocked and deeply angered Donald lay into him attacking the man shoving him down and smacking him with his fists. Not one to take it laying down the man fought back, and fell forward as two other soldiers pushed their way in front of them.

"Hey, a space in line!" The skinny man said with glee.

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch, today." The bigger one said in an almost peaceful manner.

"Knuckle sandwiches," the brute warrior answered the question laying his next punch into that of the skinny male. After gaining her thoughts back Sora was ticked off, she joined the fight. It was an all out brawl now pushing shoving and stomping all over each other.

Not one for violence Mulan could only shout. "Please!" The word stopped the fighting but not the way she intended. She heard the snickering from the males and got her back up. "knock it off!"

"Knock what off?" not caring for the girly behavior he shrugged off the order.

"You punched me!" Sora snarled rubbing her sore jaw, knowing it would bruise harshly.

"Cutting in line!"

The Skinny man looked to Sora laughing as he watched her rub her jaw pouting cute like. "Ha what a shrimp!" The boy was a child and girl like, hardly worth his time.

"Let's just get back in line, okay?" Ping suggested his voice firm again.

"Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" Temper rising, her feelings of revenge sore in her head, she turned her attention to Ping… but a sharp order from across the field had her backing off. The captain approached and not wanting to anger him the lot of them squared off in line acting as if nothing was wrong.

Sora felt the urge to reach around the large male to return a punch to the brute, but she didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble for Ping… so she resisted and hoped soon for a battle to work off the anger.

Sadly enough she got her wish. Just as things calmed heartless popped up out of no where. Not used to such beings, the troops fled scattering across the camp. Sora, not willing to back down from a fight, pursed using her anger from before as a weapon as much as her keyblade.

She caught the eye of Li Shang who stood on the sidelines prepared to give orders if necessary. The boy was a one man army, he thought, though he looked small and young his power was unmistakable and the skill he wielded the blade with was better than even some of his elite soldiers. The duck and dog fighting alongside her had skill of their own using magic and good stronge defensive measures. The only one that seemed to be out of the loop was the one in true China armor, though he managed to hack away at a few his obvious lack of skills and fear of his enemies caused him to frown in disappointment.

Once the enemies were thwarted he gathered them all up together, approaching Sora first. "You, what's your name."

"I'm Sora, sir." She stood tall and at attention her hands in fists at her side.

"Sora, you impress me, I can see that your young age has not done anything to hide your skill and experience. You fought well and are welcome to join my army."

Sora's smile came quick and easy, she felt a flutter in her heart to have her hard work noticed and appreciated. "Thank you, sir! Oh these are my friends, Donald, Goofy, and Ping."

"Donald and Goofy, you two also showed great skill and harbor the same welcome as Sora… but as for you Ping, you should return home. You've no business fighting a war."

"But, sir, that would dishonor my family!" Desperate for the same recognition and welcome Ping stepped forward as he spoke.

"You rather dishonor my troops?"

"Sir, if I may!" Sora interjected. "Ping is my friend, please give us a test, we'll show you he has true potential as a soldier."

Once again impressed by Sora's diplomacy and knowledge Li Shang wavered a bit in his firm decision. "Hmmm, very well. I shall give you lot three missions. Do well and I will consider giving Ping the same honor."

"Yes, Sir!" The lot of them answered at full salute.

Li Shang gave them a moment to prepare, and himself a moment to come up with three solid missions that wouldn't affect his overall plan should the group fail. Sora pulled Mulan aside whispering to her in privacy. "You okay with this?"

"Yes, I must do well, I cannot go home empty handed." She takes a deep breath wringing her hands feeling the fear well up in her gut. "How do you do it Sora? How do you battle so well and fearlessly?"

"Honestly?" Sora thought about it and gave a smile. "It's because I have to." She watched Mulan's eyes widen a little in surprise. "I have circumstances, Mulan. Reasons to why I wield the keyblade. I never planned this I never wanted to become what I am, but it's the path that's been laid out for me."

"So you follow your chosen path?"

"In a way… you see I could have given up the keyblade, passed it on to someone who was more than willing to harbor the responsibility… but my heart wouldn't let me. It wouldn't let me fall back on what was safe and familiar. My heart wanted me to take on the burden, to fight for the cause, for the peace!"

"So, you follow your heart then." Mulan touched her chest smiling.

"That's more like it. I prefer leading my life with my heart. It's never steered me wrong before."

"Thank You, Sora. It's a comfort to me to know I have someone like you to help me see the light." She put a hand on her shoulder, tempted to hug the girl but knew it would rouse suspicion. Mushu who had overheard the conversation suddenly popped up.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Mushu crossed his arms. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, yah know! I'm a mighty dragon guardian!"

"Yes, Mushu." Mulan laughed petting his head. "Thank you, too."

"Now that's more like it. Now come on, let's go kick some hunny buns!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dishonor, and Discomfort


	6. Dishonor and Discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and her new friend Mulan work hard to show the men what women were truly capable of.

They'd messed up, it was a bit obvious to Sora that going off on their own without the Captain's permission was a bad idea. The missions they'd gone on before had proved to the Captain that Ping could fight and take orders well, and he had accepted her potential. However Mushu was determined to show off what Ping was really capable of. He had spotted a shady figure heading into the caves just outside the town the troops had camped in. So as a group decision they went to investigate, hoping to bump into Shan Yu and come out of this as heroes.

Still all it really had been was a trap, and though Ping showed off his stuff with true gusto that made Sora proud, it still distracted them from the problem at hand. As they exited the caves, the town had been burned to the ground, and abandoned by all the people. "Awww… man!"

Sora walked around her heart lurching in her chest as a solid rock of guilt fell on her shoulders. Ping walked beside her, eyes glancing around searching for movement. She spotted the captain on the ground, doing his best to get up using the side of a building. "Captain!"

The group rushed over, Li Shang scowled at them, grunting in pain. "Don't overdo it captain!" Sora suggested.

"It's just a scratch!" He insisted trying to get to his feet but failing.

"Captain, the enemy, where did they go?" Ping asked concentrating on the root of the problem.

"They went towards the summit." He said behind gritted teeth. Where had these knuckleheads been? He wanted answers, but knew it wasn't the time. 

"We'll stop them!" Ping clenched her fists now filled with determination. She wouldn't hide anymore, she wouldn't show fear. She could do this, she'd handled those heartless in the caves without fear, without trembling, and she would do the same against Shan Yu. Sora nodded in agreement and the group turned towards the rock and snowy path leading up the mountain. The road to the summit was icy, treacherous, and hard on the legs. Sora felt the cold hit her fast, but the magic of her garments kept her warm. She adjusted the bandana atop her head tucking it tightly in frowning a little. "So, why are women not allowed into the army? I don't understand the logic in that."

"It's been that way for centuries, Sora. The men who are considered stronger and more capable went off to war, and the women stayed home to care for their children and tend the families left behind. Women have always been expected to marry by a certain age so that they can give birth to many children." And it was always preferred, she thought to herself with a frown, that the woman bore sons.

"No offense to your culture, Ping, but that sucks!" She jolted a little as heartless popped up. It always gave her a little tingle when they would pop up from nowhere. She wondered if she would ever get used to it. She released her keyblade slicing through them one right after the other. Her breath heaved out like smoke in the cold air, and it was then something struck her as odd. She stabbed the blade in the snow to look around.

"That's strange."

"What's strange, Sora?" Goofy asked dusting snow off his shield.

"Well doesn't it seem kinda weird that there's no footprints? I mean even heartless leave tracks."

"Unless they're the flying type." Donald pointed out. "Still wouldn't this Shan Yu leave tracks?"

Maybe it was something, maybe it was nothing… but Sora couldn't shake the feeling that they were being lured into another trap. They would have to approach cautiously. As they reached the top of the summit they found themselves staring up a long slide of white snow that lead further up the peak. At the top of the slant was Shan Yu, standing alone with his twisted blade gripped firmly in his hands and his trusted falcon perched on his shoulder.

He was stoic, staring at the small group with little more than a sneer in their direction. Heartless, bug like flying specimens, surrounded him in hordes. So, this was the heartless army. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

Spreading out, the group took their own individual cluster of heartless. Sora used the winds and the powers of her clothes and keyblade to launch herself up high and take on the hordes that lingered in the air. Her blade led her through the bulk of them, giving her hidden wisdom of their weak points and showing her special ways to eliminating them faster. Once her cluster was gone she moved on to help Ping and the others. The skies became clear, but at the top of the peak Shan-Yu continued to call more to his aid. The man rose his sword high and ran down the mountain to join the battle.

"He's coming!" Ping shouted.

"Stand back!" A familiar voice called forth. The three warriors from the foodline, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, came up carrying a single canon. Ping smiled a bit and turned her eyes to Shan Yu. The canon would handle the man… but she wondered about the heartless. Would they still attack without their leader? If only there was a way to eliminate them all with one shot.

Her eyes continued up and she looked to the side of the peak, snow precariously clinging, a sudden shock would have it coming down in a thunderous avalanche. "That's it!" Shoving Yao aside Ping grabbed up the cannon and rushed closer. Mushu poked his head out from the back of her armor. "What are you doing?"

"Improvising!" She stabbed the canon into the snow aiming carefully. She searched for some flint… but instead found a mighty dragon. Using him, much to his dislike, she lit the canon in a quick fiery spark.

Mushu coughed clinging to the top of the cannon.. he gasped as it launched completely off course from its original target Shan Yu. "You're going the wrong way!" The canon burst against the side of the mountain just as Ping had planned out.

"Yes!" She'd done it... even if she were to die now in the avalanche with him, China would be safe.

"Captain?" Sora spotted Li Shang walking up the snow with two soldiers flanking him. Ping gasped looking from the collapsing snow to Shang, worry he would get caught up in it.

"Look out!" She rushed forward grabbing hold of his hand. The ground shook under their feet and she yanked him in a sprinting run. Shan Yu's cry as he became swallowed up by the snow was full of fury, his army of heartless buried deep underneath the white blanket. Sora sprinted behind the warriors yelping as she barely jumped into the safety zone, snow spilling off the side of the mountain before coming at a rest.

"Whoa… what a ride!" She sat up adjusting her bandana happy that it'd managed to stay on.

Li Shang and Ping sat side by side panting from their heavy sprinting. The Captain smiled warmly and whole heartedly. "Thanks Ping."

"It... was nothing." Ping laughed it off a little getting to his feet, Li Shang following suit.

"I should never had doubted you. From now on you have my trust." The young captain declared and had Mulan's face going bright and joyful. 

"Thank you, Captain!" 

"Alright, Ping!" Sora did a little victory dance aiming a thumbs up at Goofy and Donald who returned it. "Hey, wait a minute." She dropped her victory pose to look around. "Where's Mushu?"

As if on cue Mushu popped up shaking snow off himself. "First she uses me as a lighter, and then she turns me into a cannon ball! The head Ancestors are gonna hear about this."

Li shang spotted the little dragon cocking an eyebrow as it walked forward complaining about she this, she that. "What?" He watched it approach Ping and his blood ran cold.

"That's it I can't take it anymore, come on Mulan let's give up the charade and go home girl!"

"Mushu!" Ping seethed under his teeth but it was too late, Li shang had heard and now he knew the truth.

"Mulan… a woman. It can't be!"

"Captain," Sora approached coming in between him and Mulan. "We can explain."

"You knew? All of you knew that Ping was a woman?" The shock and disgust in his voice had Sora giving up trying to smooth this out. Sora sighed and pulled off her bandana letting her braid fall out and down the twin stars glittering. Li Shang's eyes widening further. "Both of you?"

"Listen, Captain, Mulan had her reasons as did I."

"I don't care, I can't believe both of you lied to me. I trusted you!" He walked past them fury boiling inside, and he knew what he had to do. "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army… is death."

Mulan's eyes went wide and she turned to face Li Shang. Sora gasped in turn stepping toward him again. "Now wait just a min-"

"Get out of my sight!" Not bothering to turn his back he ordered them away. "You're dismissed."

"Captain…" Sora's short fuse went out her fight gone as she heard the hurt and pain of his words. He had taken the lie personally she realized.

"My debt is repaid." Shang murmured and ordered his remaining troops to head for the city where the emperor would be waiting to hear from him.

Mushu felt terrible, he'd blown Mulan's cover and killed any chance they had of honoring the Fa family. His hard work, and Mulan's bravery were all wasted. "I blew it, I'm sorry Mulan."

"It's okay, Mushu. It's not like I expected to come out of this without punishment. At least… at least he spared our lives, and we were able to defeat the enemy." She untied her hair letting the short black locks fall. Removing her armor Mulan the woman slowly appeared before Sora and the others.

Their cover may have been blown, but Sora couldn't help but offer up a smile. She finally got a chance to see the woman behind the armor, and she couldn't be happier to see her stand, head raised high and proud.

"Thank you, everyone," Mulan addressed them sweetly the forced gruff of her voice gone and replace with a voice as gentle as a flower. "I'm sorry I got you all into trouble."

"Don't worry about it, Mulan. We're just as much to blame." Sora, her own clothes back to normal, chest unbound, skirt flowing over the black legging. She felt comfortable and herself once again.

"So Mulan, what are you gonna do now?" Goofy asked.

"Go back home." She said it almost as if she was relieved.

"You know your daddy is gonna be more steamed than a chicken dumpling." Mushu pointed out, causing Mulan's smile to fade and a deep sigh to escape her lips.

"Relax!" Sora pulled Goofy and Donald into her making sure they wouldn't escape from this. "We'll take our share of the blame!"

Mulan turned to face her and she cupped her hands together holding them to her chest. 

"Thanks, you're all wonderful friends."

Gathered together in a close knit group they started their hike down the mountain. The cry of a falcon sounded overhead, and was followed by the angry shout of a man that echoed in the hills. Sora and Mulan halted looking around and over the side of the cliffs. They spotted Shan Yu, alive… and heartless popping up out of the snow like daisies. (A/N:Sorry but I had to! I love that part of the movie!)

"He's headed for the imperial city! We have to warn Shang!" Mulan got back to her feet rushing across the snow with Sora and the others behind her. Heartless now littered the path down the mountain, popping up everywhere causing their descent to slow.

With Mulan free of armor and free of the burden of her identity, she came alive on the playing field. She used her free movements to glide across the field, her sword both strong and graceful. It was here where Mulan truly shined, here without the armor and smoke of a male persona that Mulan would show her true worth. With a fire lit under her own butt Sora fought harder as well. She led the way into the city, Shang and his warriors slowly crossing the courtyard.

"Shang!" Mulan shouted and rushed pass Sora and approached him. "Shan Yu is alive! He's headed this way!"

Li Shang frowned at her, a mix of emotion rolling over him as he saw the mask had come off and the woman revealed. 

"Why should I believe you this time?"

"She's telling you the truth!" Sora pleaded with him wanting Shang to see they were being honest. Donald squawked behind her pointing at the sky where the falcon circled overhead. Shang spotted it, his guard up again his eyes scanned the area. He spotted him, Shan Yu standing atop the roof alive and strong.

"Guard the palace!" He shouted to his warriors… Yao, Ling, Chien Po rushing forward. "Do not let Shan Yu get anywhere near the emperor!" He turned to see the other soldiers still stumbling behind. "That's an order… what?"

The facade of the warriors faded into darkness, their true heartless form appearing. Shang backed away shocked. Mulan and Sora pushed in front of him their blades out and at the ready. "Captain we'll secure the courtyard, you go save the emperor!"

"That's an order!" Donald added his two cents in and had Shang laughing, and turning on his heels to join the others in helping the emperor.

Securing the courtyard was the easy part. There may have been a swarm of heartless, but between the four warriors and Mushu's fire power it was easy pickings. It was when they raced up the steps to the palace that the true test began. The only enemy left was Shan Yu himself, and he wasn't about to go down without a fight. Shang and the others had secured the emperor in the palace behind thick closed doors. The group stood in front of the doors becoming one more wall for Shan Yu to climb.

"This ends now!" Mulan declared her blade out in front, and her head high and confident. Sora stood beside her, the two women sharing looks of determination and drive. Sora struck first, testing out her Valor form she released the strong radiant power, grasping hold of the second glade with glaring confidence. She zipped forward beating her blades into him in a rapid succession.

Donald backed her up, sending forth flames from his wand burning away Shan Yu's defenses. Goofy and Mulan hung back, heartless popping up to try and attempt to open the doors of the palace, but were warded off.

Sora met blades with Shan Yu pushing against him matching strength for strength. She pushed his blade up and kicked him back but at that moment Valor Form faded and he launched at her sending her crashing up against the doors of the Palace.

"Sora!" Mulan gasped and turned angry to Shan Yu. "Mushu!" She launched forward Mushu's fire adding a sort of boost to her sprint and she let her blade swing forth. She took over the battle as Sora collected herself, shaking off the knock back and treating her wounds with a potion.

"Man he's tough!" She pushed back heartless that popped up taking her turn on defense. "We need to drop him!" Mulan skidded back towards her Donald completing the line… Smoky darkness leaked from Shan Yu, the man was wavering. "He's weakened… let's attack him all together!"

"I'm with you Sora!" Mulan pressed in close, and the two of them attacked together beating against Shan Yu, their powers melding and overwhelming all of Shan Yu's defenses. Fire blazed, blades lashed out, and determined eyes pierced through. Sora watched as Shan Yu's eyes went wide and frightened as the final blow knocked him back and over. He stumbled and gasped his eyes closed tightly as he tried to breathe… but found himself on the floor… and fading away.

The only thing left of the mighty Shan Yu, was his twisted sword.

The emperor and Shang came out of the barrier, and they watched Mulan and Sora celebrate close knit sharing hugs and bouncing up and down giddily. Mushu skipped around praising Mulan, and himself in his flamboyant and loud personality. Their celebrating halted when they caught them watching, and the girls morphed back into soldiers standing tall in salute to the captain and emperor.

By now the courtyard was crowded with people, eager to find out the results of the war against Shan Yu and the mysterious creatures. It made Sora a little nervous, having an audience to determine their fate. She knew now this culture didn't care for female's fighting and though they beat Shan Yu, rules were rules, and they'd broken a BIG one.

Shang hung back and let the emperor approach the young warriors. The first time the man spoke, Sora felt dread pool in her stomach. "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan."

Sora put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mulan stepped forward and out of reach, tucking her hair back in traditional prose she bowed her head to the ruler of her people.

"You stole your father's armor, ran away from home… impersonated an imperial soldier." He watched Mulan as he spoke, she stayed bowed but he could see the little fidgets in her body showing her nervousness and discomfort. "You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture…" Sora muttered fisting her hands at her sides and her feet rolling back and forth from toe to heel.

"You are a young woman… and in the end," the sounds of nervousness and disappointment echoed from Mulan's friends, and he couldn't help but smile. "You have saved us all." He bowed to her, Mulan's head coming up in shock and she couldn't function. She stared at the emperor eyes wide and hands moving about not sure whether to touch or move him upward.

From behind them she heard the crowd make cheers and Mulan's heart and pride soared. She turned to Sora who couldn't help but continue her little victory dance. Mulan turned to her and the two girls hugged and laughed as Goofy and Donald circled about them cheering.

"As for you, Sora." Sora pulled from Mulan when the emperor addressed her and she did a small bow of her own.

"Yes, sir?"

"It is clear to me that you're not of this world, I know not why you are here but I would like to say that you fought for us, helped Mulan into discovering herself, and ensured the safety of my people. Despite the fact you too are a young woman you have proven yourself a true warrior. To you and your friends Donald and Goofy, I thank you."

"It is an honor to hear you say that, but I'm just happy that you and your world are safe." She pat Mulan on the shoulder. "It's Mulan I'm most proud of. I was happy and honored to fight alongside of her."

"Of that, we can both agree. Ahem, Captain Li Shang." He turned his head, and Shang nodded presenting Shan Yu's sword to Mulan. She took it the two of them sharing deep meaningful glances. Mulan felt her heart roll in her chest as their hands brushed and her cheeks flushed slightly.

Shan Yu stared at this woman, strong, elegant, and unique. He felt a discomforting flush creep up on his cheeks and he backed away.

"Take this, Fa Mulan, so the world will know what you have done for China." The emperor spoke proudly, his lips quirking a little when he noticed the slight attraction between the two warriors.

"Mulan," Shang addressed Mulan, watching her hold the sword preciously and smile in his direction. He paused and quickly turned his attention to the others. "Sora, Donald, Goofy." All three of them addressed him in return, and with the weight lifting from his shoulders he bowed in respect to them. "Thank You."

"Thank you?" This from the emperor who was obviously amused. "Is that all there is to say captain? If you want to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that."

Shang fidgeted and stuttered making Mulan giggle in turn. Sora watched them smiling big and she absentmindedly fingered the charm in her hair as Riku came to mind. At that moment she wondered where he was, what he was doing, and hoped with every fiber of her being that he was safe.

~Hallow Bastion~

Mickey had managed to go through town without being spotted by Leon and the others. His goal was to make it to the Bailey where he knew Riku would be waiting for him for their briefing. The heartless had lessened, the few that popped up easily were taken care of by the defense system.

Riku glanced over at Mickey when he approached, his hood pulled up over his face, and his arms crossed over his chest. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten held up."

"I kinda was, I nearly blew my cover trying to follow them."

"What have you found out then?"

"They seem to be splitting up and spreading out through the different worlds. Each member has their own individual missions they're supposed to go on. I didn't get a chance to hear much, but I know now they have men in Beast's Castle, and the Coliseum." Mickey explained keeping his voice low as he took a seat beside the look out.

"Saix and their leader aren't gonna go anywhere, it seems those two are the ones who oversee everything. What about Axel? He wasn't present at the introduction, do you have any information on his whereabouts?"

"Actually that's what's bothering me. It would seem Axel has backed off from the original mission he was given and has gone rogue. I can't find him anywhere and they were talking about erasing him from the ranks."

"If Axel really is rebelling he could have intel that could useful to us. Why does it worry you that he's rebelling?" Riku questioned.

"Because the last time I checked in he and Saix were having a heated discussion about Roxas… and Sora." Mickey confessed.

"What about Sora?" Interest turning to concern Riku fully faced him.

"I think he's planning to separate Roxas from Sora somehow, but without knowing what he's planning he's going to be hard to track down."

Riku pulled back from the lookout to pace. He fought with his feelings, his need to protect Sora, and his dedication to the mission. "One of us should trail Sora, make sure she doesn't get ambushed."

"Agreed… I'll stay with Sora then," he caught the wince in the gold eyes that peeked behind the hood. "I know you want to protect her Riku… and I know you don't want her to see you the way you are now. Just leave her to me, trust me to protect her."

"Okay," painfully Riku agreed flexing his hands at his sides. "Please… take care of her."

"Just leave it to me!"


	7. Charmed and Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora meets Axel for what seems like the first time... but the organization member makes it clear the two of them are connected somehow.

The castle brought back vicious cases of Deja Vu. Sora took a moment to stare in awe at the dark beauty of it. The tall gothic structure stretching out to the cloudy skies that echoed thunder and lightning. Goofy and Donald wandered ahead of her into the courtyard, leaving her to stand and ponder over the sensation. Her mind became clouded, as if also coated in the mist that surrounded this place.

"How do I know this place?" She whispered low to herself.

"You used to come here on missions." A voice echoed from behind her startling her out of her clouded visions and she whirled around with her keyblade and growled when she spotted the familiar black cloak.

"You! You're from the organization!"

"Whoa, easy there keyblade wielder." Axel held his hands up and pulled off his hood to reveal his face. Sora felt a twinge inside and the familiar sense of deja vu. "I didn't come here to fight."

"You… how do I know your face?"

That offhand comment had Axel's chest tightening and he slowly stepped forward his hands still up in defense. "It's complicated, but I can't give you too much details or it may just fry your brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her grip tightened and she took a slow step back. The mist around them thickened, covering their bodies from view. Sora could hear the squawks and murmurs of confusion and worry from her friends in the courtyard. "Who are you?"

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of having to repeat myself to you." Axel lowered his hands to put them on his hips and shake his head. "Fine, the name's Axel." He tapped his temple. "Got it memorized?"

"Axel…" She lowered her blade, even the name sounding familiar to her. "So... we know each other?"

"Yes, I know you in different ways, both as Sora… and as someone else." Axel got closer since she lowered her guard and he took hold of her chin. "You're unaware of it because of Namine's magic, but soon all the pieces of your past will start merging."

"Namine? My past? Grrr." She turned her chin up and away. "You and the organization sure like to play mind games with me." 

"They do, sure, anything to get a rise." Axel laughed leaning in close staring into those familiar blue eyes… letting himself sink into the memory of them. "Me? I'm not after playing with you. You have something I want, and I'm gonna take any measure I can to get her back."

Fear and another sensation she was unfamiliar with struck inside Sora. She felt him grasp her chin again and she fidgeted his face coming in close and she barely had time to take in a breath before…

"Sora!" Donald's fireball came flying out of the mists. Axel blocked and backed away chuckling as Donald and Goofy came rushing out of the mists.

"Guess this means our alone time is over… but we'll meet again. Til then, Roxas… oops I mean, Sora." He winked and faded into black.

Sora shook standing there pale white and holding her chest. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her temples and dripping down as if she had just awaken from a bad nightmare. Goofy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder waving his fingers in her face.

"Are you okay, Sora?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine, just a little shaken up that's all."

"What did that guy do to you?" Donald demanded. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm not hurt…. just… he sort of freaked me out that's all." She leaned against the concrete wall taking a deep breath. "Saying random stuff like the others. It didn't mean anything."

Donald and Goofy exchanged nervous glances before looking to Sora again. "If you're sure, we'd better get inside, it looks like it's gonna rain."

"Right." snapping herself out of it Sora slapped her cheeks to waken herself up. "I can't let them get to me." She turned to the castle and headed inside. The interier design was just as impressive as the exterior, with a wide grand staircase that split out to the two separate wings. To their left and right were doors leading to separate sitting rooms, one already lit by a fireplace.

As they stepped inside and exchanged oohs and awes over the scenery a familiar heart jumping roar echoed all around. Donald jumped and looked around fearing some sort of fearsome animal was running wild. Goofy listened carefully and tapped his noggin.

"Does anyone else recognize that sound?"

As the roar echoed again Sora's memory clicked and she smiled. "Hey! That's the beast!"

"Maybe we should check up on him." Goofy suggested, but noticed Sora's eyes drifting away following a shadow, a heartless shadow.

"Come on!" Donald chased after it into the fire-lit sitting room. Sora trailed behind and pushed the doors. Inside there was nothing but books and furniture… a fire glowed in the elaborate hearth, and a beautiful pink rose glowed under glass like some sort of mystical piece of art.

Donald stood in awe of it, his fingers itching to touch. As he stepped forward, just inches away the heartless appeared from the darkness right in front of him. "Whack! Found it!"

Sora jumped as even more appeared around them in the room. A full swarm cramped the tiny room, leaving her little room to maneuver as she launched her blade around slicing through the opponents. Unfortunately for her and her friends every heartless she took down, more just kept popping up in their place. With their backs to the hearth Sora groaned and lowered her blade. "Oh come on! Enough already!"

"Somebody help us!" Donald pleaded out, and in answer to his cries the doors burst open and Beast stomped in. With a defiant roar he kicked and tossed away the heartless until none were left. Relief filled Sora's face and she stepped forward to greet him.

"Hey Beast! Just in time!" 

She wasn't greeted back… at least not in the same friendly manner. Seeing her as an obstacle Beast shoved her aside knocking her back into the wall and knocking the wind from her lungs. Donald and Goofy soon followed suit being tossed to the opposing side. Beast went right for the rose, cradling it as if one would a precious child, and left just as quickly as he had arrived.

"Gee, do you think maybe he forgot who we are?" Goofy pondered over Beast's behavior. Sora rubbed her stomach still feeling wheezy from the fall.

"With this many heartless, something has to be up."

"Yeah, why'd he have to go and do that?" Donald grumbled rubbing his cheek. Sora bit her thumb in thought.

"Hmmm, well if the beast's here, that means Belle has to be here too right? Let's go find her, maybe she can explain what's been going on."

"Good idea, let's have a look around!"

~The World that Never Was~

Axel appeared from the black mists having completed his selfish adjective as well as his own organized mission. He had sensed Xaldin's presence in the Beast's world and was glad the conversation had ended when it did, otherwise he may have been caught in the act of cahoodling with the keyblade master.

Still some things puzzled him… such as Sora's remembrance. She should have had more acknowledgement over her Nobody's actions… he knew that those that had been forcibly removed from Castle Oblivion still had knowledge of what they had done in their half states.. full blooming details of it.

"I think I better go get some advice… although I'm not looking forward to seeing her again, she's just the person I need to clear up some confusion." Taking a last glance up at the headquarters he gave a sneer and went into the portal.

~Fantasy Brook~

Using the darkness to travel he appeared on a familiar happy glen, the surroundings were something out of a princess' storybook. The house was cottage like with a straw roof and a simple foundation, but surrounding it was a true garden of eden. Massive amounts of foiliage; flowers, shrubs, trees with varying fruits and nuts growing upon them. at a small distance was a winding river, that seemed to travel endlessly into the horizon.

Bent over flowers, a pair of shears in her hand, was a familiar form to Axel. The trademark pink hair was enough to give her away, but he also recognized the body.. the sheer grace and elegance in it. The head lifted sensing his presence, and eyes pierced through the distance, her face frowning in disapproval of his appearance there. "Go Away."

"Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"Last I checked." The woman went back to her work keeping her back to him. "You tried to kill me, as per the orders of the Superior."

"Well you were a traitor… but you're no longer part of that bit anymore are you Number 11… Luxiana, the graceful Assassin.

"It's Ailuna now, as I'm back to my whole person." She patted the soil against a patch of daisies after clipping away the few buds she needed. She set them in her basket before rising up and dusting herself off to meet eyes with him. "What do you want, Lea?"

"It's still Axel, actually, and I've some questions. I'm not here to fight, not here to argue. I'll just ask my questions and be on my way."

"Fine, I'll take your questions inside, Ralene should be inside making a pot of tea as we speak." She paused, smirking when Axel's complexion went pasty. "Oh please Axel, she's really a cute kitten on the inside."

"Yeah, sure, Larxene's a regular pussy cat… with massive claws." He murmured to himself walking in behind her. He barely dodged a teacup being thrown at his head, one that glittered with electrical sparks.

"What is HE doing here? I can't believe you're welcoming him inside this house, Ailuna!" Spirited, fiesty, and on edge Ralene, formally known as #12 Larxene, stood in the kitchen armed with plates, and a thundering wrath.

"Mind your temper, Ralene, and my fine china." Ailuna motioned her to put them down. "Axel's just visiting. He wants to ask some questions and I've invited him in for tea. You can hiss and claw outside later, but for now I want to sit quietly."

"A full heart suits you, Ailuna… who would have thought you'd be the nurturing sort." Axel took a seat leaning back comfortably, occasionally eyeing Ralene to make sure she wasn't aiming anything at his head.

"Yes, well I may still possess the power of the Graceful Assassin... but I don't have the deep thirst for blood as I did in my shell form." She leaned on her hands smiling prettily. She really was a beautiful woman, full grown and almost maternal the way she looked and took care of her plants like children. Ralene set cups of tea down for the three of them and sat down scooting her chair away from Axel as far as possible. "Now then, down to business."

Axel played with his cup a little, he'd never been very fond of tea, but with the steely look he received from both females he lifted the cup to his lips and took a testing sip. He shrugged as he found the taste somewhat soothing and set it back down. "I wanted to ask you how long it took you to remember your dealing as nobodies."

"Instantaneous," Ailuna said simply soothing her own throat with the herbal mixture. "It was like a dream when I awoke… blurry but there, the details became clearer and clearer as I recovered from the shock of fading, but still even in the blur I could remember my every thought, my every whim… and in that condition wondered why it had ever mattered."

"What about you Ralene? Was it the same for you?" He shifted a little when she made a growling sound in the back of her throat. The blonde beauty set her cup down, holding back the urge to slam it, knowing Ailuna wouldn't appreciate another broken cup.

"Same, I awoke, and I remember. Why are you so interested? Are you thinking about giving up your husk body and becoming whole again?"

"Hardly, I have my orders… but some things have been bothering me. You weren't there because Sora had already defeated you… but after the defeat in Castle Oblivion Sora was put to sleep to reconnect her memories, Namine's work."

"Naturally… twas a shame I couldn't keep control longer. That girl has such amazing gifts, I would have liked to have used them to my advantage." She paused in thought then nodded her head. "Continue."

"Anyway, soon after Roxas revolts… talking nonsense about wanting to find out about herself, wanting to know why the keyblade had chosen her. She got captured by a man named Diz who altered her memory to keep her controlled until he could infuse her back into Sora's body and make her whole again." He went into detail over the matters… the fight, the search, and the eventual resurrection of the keyblade master. Ailuna listened, cautiously, carefully mulling it all over in her mind.

"I see… so you're wondering why Sora has no memory of being Roxas, or at least very little."

"She shows signs of recognition, but she should remember everything shouldn't she? Do you think, maybe Namine's power is affecting it?"

Ailuna thought on it and shook her head. 

"No, frankly I do not."

"Then why?"

"Well for one…" Ralene interjected rudely. "She's the keyblade master! Her thoughts are focused only on the mission at hand. I doubt she has time to even question the memories swirling around her head. Not to mention that we of the organization KNEW what we were getting into when we signed up for the program. We knew we'd be losing our hearts and becoming husks, it's only natural we're more prepared for it."

"She has a point, Axel. However, I still don't think that's the case. This is just a theory… the real expert on such matters would be Even or Ienzo."

"They were my first choice, but they've been MIA, you and Ralene are the only ones who were recorded found after their… defeat."

"As I was saying," She continued with some temper, not caring to be interrupted. "It's just a theory, but I think the reason why Sora doesn't have memories of Roxas, is because Roxas herself is still inside. hidden away clutching onto her own memories and remaining her own person, even though their bodies are joined, their minds, and essentially their hearts, real or fake, are separate."

"So…" Axel sat up suddenly awake and attentive. "You're saying Roxas is still inside her… she could still be saved from her."

"Yes. Roxas first joined us only a little while after Sora became a heartless. However in an odd display that defies all of Even's science crap, Sora managed to maintain a form after her heartless was… shall we say, saved from the darkness by Kairi. Sora and Roxas at that point became two separate entities both with a mind and a will of their own."

Axel became more and more excited with every word. All he could think about was that "it's possible." It was possible to recover Roxas… HIS Roxas, from Sora's body. He just had to find out how.

"Ladies this has been an enlightening visit, and I owe you a grand gift the next time I visit."

"Do us both a favor, Axel, and stay clear of us for the next millennium or so." Ralene sneered.

"No promises." He saluted and stood up walking out of the cottage with a sudden spring in his step. "Now then, what to do." Axel tapped fingers to his lips. "I'll have to eventually capture Sora, that part's gonna be difficult, I'll have to find a way to lure her away."

He had to think on this. What could possibly motivate Sora to leave the comfort of her friends behind?

Friends… her friends.

"Of course… Riku and Kairi… she was constantly blabbing on and on about them in Castle Oblivion. Especually that Riku… but I wouldn't know where to begin looking for that clown. Last I checked he was travelling in the gray spaces between light and dark. It'll be difficult to track him."

Kairi on the other hand…

"Axel," he grinned to himself. "you are a genius."

~Beast's Castle~

The light from Sora's keyblade lit up the room unlocking the next gate that would lead them into the next world. Their adventure at Beast's castle was coming to a close, but the journey was pushing forward. Sora looked to Belle and Beast, the confliction between them ended once Sora had confronted Beast and snapped his out of his dark daze.

Xaldin, another member of the organization, had been behind the entire attack. Forcing Beast to become consumed in anger and hatred and using it to control him. Luckily Beast snapped out of it and had helped them to defeat the Boss Heartless that Xaldin left behind for them to "play with."

Sora was happy that things were safe here, and it had been an interesting visit. She had discovered Beast's backstory, and the hidden secrets of the enchantments on his castle, servants, and body. His affections for Belle were true and blooming, but so was his hope. The end of his curse would result in either Belle coming to love him, and the spell lifting on everyone and everything… or Belle rejecting his love, and he remained a beast for eternity.

Sora hoped that they would find love… if anyone could see the good heart beneath the gruff exterior it was Belle. She traced the end of her braid feeling the stars, a little blush in her cheeks as she thought of love, and of rejection. Hers and Riku's story still needed to be played out too, and she needed to give him an answer to his affections.

"If you guys hear anything about Riku, or the king, the organization, heartless, anything at all, let us know!" Sora asked receiving nods from both Beast and Belle. She bid them and the others goodbye leaving with Donald and Goofy to travel to the next world.

"Looks like we really have our work cut out for us guys. We've only been to three worlds and already we're running into heartless and the organization with every dip and turn."

"Buck up, Sora. That's why we're on the job. Riku and the King are probably doing their part to see that everything's going okay."

"Yeah, knowing Riku that's exactly what he's doing." She giggled and leaned back in her seat as Donald took them through the space and towards the gate. She was certain that the reason they hadn't found Riku yet was because he too was busy battling heartless and the organization. Riku was never one for just sitting around and letting others work. He was the kind of guy who took charge, as he had proved in their last journey.

"This time we're on the same side…" she closed her eyes and fingered the stars at the end of her braid. "and it's gonna stay that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed the little inclusion of Larxene and the female Marluxia. When I first wrote this KH3 was a distant dream, but now that we're reaching the goal I know my original theories and plotline aren't going to mesh with what's actually happening in canon, but I didn't have the heart to change it as I like Ailuna as a character. I hope you all do too. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Past, Present, & Future


	8. Past Present & Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora gets a surprise when she finds a door to the past.

It was annoying. Downright freaking annoying and disturbing! What the hell was the organization planning that involved psyching her out with odd comments and weird approaches. First that guy in Hollow Bastion, then Axel at Beast's Castle, and now that weird water dude in the underworld.

~Flashback~

Sora and the others tailed the thief closely. The gloomy surroundings were enough to send a trickle of fear down her spine. Around each and every corner the heartless that loomed just seemed to pop up like ghosts in a bad horror film. Still they were only heartless, and even though her drive was locked and her power halved by the strain of the Underworld's pull they continued on in pursuit. They finally managed to corner him, the man in the black cloak turning around and matching gazes full for the first time. He seemed to just stare at her for the longest time... and then suddenly he rushed forward quick and eager before Sora could even put up a defense. The hood slid off and the young rockstar boy was revealed underneath as his arms came around her and lifted her up off the ground. "It IS you! Roxas! I've missed you! I can't believe it! You look great, so this is your true form, I like it! It's so cu-"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sora wriggled and both Donald and Goofy tugged at the arms of the man who held her.

"Hey, come on, don't you recognize me? It's Demyx… you know… Demy? We used to go on missions together. Then you and Axel-" he cut himself off seeing the confused and angered look on his face. "Oh man, Axel was right, you really don't remember."

Disappointment came over his face as he reached into his pocket and took out his notes. "Let's see… if subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate her true disposition." He gave a heaving sigh. "Right… did they ever choose the wrong guy for this one."

"Man you've a screw loose," Sora mumbled shaking off the jitters and odd sense of Deja Vu inside her from the contact. He wasn't much of a fighter she found out quickly enough. He was more of a wizard, using his water tricks to summon forth images and duplicates to do the fighting for him.

He backed off tending his wounds from the bout and he gave a laugh. "You're in there somewhere… Axel said that too. Roxas, come back to us." He waved and vanished off into the darkness.

~End~

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas! Ugh!" Sora rubbed her head grumbling. "Who the hell is ROXAS?!"

"I think you're thinking too much about those lies the organization is feeding you." Donald suggested wholeheartedly. "They want to get you worked up so you'll lose focus."

"That may be, but something tells me they weren't lying… I don't think even they can act that well." She remembered just how tightly Demyx had held onto her… as if they'd been good friends meeting up after so long. It was… odd.

And Axel… there'd been so many emotions swimming inside those eyes. Emotions, she recalled, Riku having when he battled the war inside himself. Hunger, concern, anger, and hope. Hope was the strongest, a sort of inner plea to her to give him this "Roxas" person he so deeply missed. Still it didn't do well to dwell on it. She was better concentrating at the task at hand. She sat up straight in her chair peering through the window at the upcoming world. "Is that a castle?"

"Hey! I recognized that world! We're home!" Goofy chuckled happily.

"I think you're right! This is great, now we can check on Queen Minnie."

Queen Minnie… King Mickey's home, was this perhaps the place she would finally run into Riku? It would be too easy to believe so, but Sora couldn't help but hope just a little he was somewhere down there tucked safely inside, perhaps acting as knight and protector to the queen.

As they landed and exited the gummi ship Sora took a look around the workings of the launch pad. At the top was the launch crew engineers, Chip and Dale, and they took no time at all to come down from their perches to run up and greet them.

"Welcome back!" Chip shouted greeting them first. "It's so good to finally see you!"

"Yeah! You've been gone for ages!" Dale agreed.

"Please alert the Queen that we've returned then." Donald said puffing out his chest.

"Wait a minute, Donald." Goofy said. "First thing's first, is everything okay here?"

There was a brief silence before Chip and Dale nodded eagerly. "Everything's fine, no heartless, no intruders."

"That's good, come on then Sora, I want you to meet the queen." Donald took her hand yanking her up the stairs like an excited little kid. It was obvious by their actions that they were glad to be home, and she didn't blame them. The courtyard was grand, with all manner of green bushes trimmed in uniquely captured statues and shapes. The little hull they came out of was a miniature castle and she couldn't help but let out a girlish "squeal" of delight over it.

The main castle itself was huge! Big white and sparkling like a diamond. The roofs were blue, the flags blew proudly in the wind, and all around there seemed to be smiles on every face they passed by.

The hallways glittered, everything clean and pristine, animated brooms and mops swept and cleansed around them, Sora did a little circle giggling as the broom danced around her then continued down the hallway. "Cool, wish I had one of those at home."

She turned her attention back to Donald and Goofy who were further down the hallway. She jogged to catch up, stopped briefly to glance up at a massive pair of doors that lead to the throne room, then continued her run. The room at the end of the hall was a library, walls of books and a grand desk were just the centerpieces of this room. Intricate coloring, the same glittering clean floors and dustless shelves seemed to be a common link in all the rooms of the room.

Queen Minnie was sweet as apple pie, greeting them with bright smiles and graceful curtsey. "Welcome back, Donald, Goofy, It's good to see that you're both safe."

"Thank you, your majesty!" Donald and Goofy both saluted to her standing tall and proud in respect to royalty. Sora was too busy looking around to take notice of their change of demeanor. "Ah, excuse her," Donald spoke again quicklyforcing Sora into a quick bow. "This is our friend Sora."

Minnie's eyes went wide with delight her hands clapping together in front of her chest. "Oh, Sora! The king has told me all about you in his letters to me. He says you're a very brave young woman."

Sora flushed from the compliment and wriggled a little from Donald's grasp. "You've talked to him? Do you happen to know where he is?"

Queen Minnie's face saddened and she took a deep side. "Unfortunately no, he's been very secretive about the places he's been to. He speaks only of his mission and how important it is."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, your majesty."

"That's alright, my dear. I'm just finally glad I get the chance to meet you. He's asked that if you ever happen across me and Disney Castle to be sure to welcome you."

"I consider myself welcomed then," she giggled. "Ah, did the king happen to mention a boy named Riku in his letters?"

"He has… briefly, but I'm afraid his location too is a mystery."

"Is he safe?" Sora's eyes looked hopefully into the queen's her hands clutched over her chest in a soft prayer. Her heart churned inside when Minnie's head lowered.

"I'm afraid I don't know. You're free to look at the letters if you like Sora… perhaps you can spot something in them that would give you a clue to their whereabouts." Minnie went behind the desk and took out several letters with the King's seal on them and set them on her desk.

"No heartless, no danger… I think this is a good time to take a break and decide our next move, you guys." Sora suggested.

"It couldn't hurt," Goofy agreed.

"Yeah! This was the only path opened anyway. It must mean we're here for a reason." Donald added.

"So then it's decided, we stay here until we figure out what to do next." Sora eagerly went behind the desk, and after a nod of approval from the queen she took a seat at the desk, and began the first of many letters.

The first few were of his travels before she'd even begun her journey as keyblade master. Talk of an overwhelming darkness and shadows of the past. Sora found herself caught up in them, as if reading a good book from cover to cover anxious to see how the book will end.

The King spoke of her, it made her a little embarrassed and yet pleased to see the King held her in such high regard, especially considering they hadn't even formally met. He spoke of the door to darkness, and how his own training with the keyblade had progressed… and he spoke of Riku.

He described the events vividly, so much that it stung. Riku's inner battle with the darkness… the pain it caused, and the determination to overcome it made her so fearful and so proud. Her heart clenched and she swallowed some tears. She was glad Donald and Goofy had gone off on some royal duties the queen had assigned them, leaving her alone in the library to silently grieve and sympathize alone.

She put the letter down rubbing the droplets from her face and she pulled her legs up setting her chin on her knees. She sighed deeply. "Oh Riku, sometimes I wish I could just go back… back to when things were so much simpler."

The sudden glimmer of light had her jolting and her head shot off to the side. She saw the door, a glimmering silver mirror surface that reached tall, and above was a sort of Crest made of four images… A crown, a star, a heart, and the letter S

"What the…" Sora unfolded her legs and stood up. She walked to the door touching the side and walking around it. There was no back, only a front, and from the way the crevice and hinges were put she assumed the door pulled out instead of pushed in.

"Huh… I wonder…" Sora reached the handle… and pushed in.

Light filled around her, nearly blinding her. even before the light faded she could smell the sea and hear the gulls. She was home.

~Destiny Islands?~

The sandy beach was the same, the view was the same, the bridge and treehouses were all the same. She stood upon the dock unable to stop the tears from welling up. "I'm home!" She ran, over the dock and onto the beach, feeling the waves crash, and the mist rise up and damp her face. She jumped into the water feeling its cool comfort, and she splashed it on her face sighing.

"Oh! Kairi!" Her attention suddenly shifted and she ran up the beach again to the cobblestone path that lead to the secret place. She pushed back the vines and walked in… but as she reached the grand opening… she froze in place. Where were her drawings?

The rock walls of the cave were bare, not even a small scratch upon them. The place where she had carved the faces of herself and her friends was smooth, not even an indent to show they had once been there… it was as if they'd never been there… never been drawn.

"What…" Shock rippled inside her as well as confusion. She heard voices outside.. .young voices of children. Hoping to find some familiar faces she ran out the cave… but halted once again just at it's entrance… the voice was familiar alright. The voice was her own.

"Wait! Come on, Riku slow down I can't run anymore!" Though it was young, and heavy in breath, Sora knew it was her own voice. The memory of running across the beaches with her best friend were vivid… but seeing it take place right in front of her eyes, like a ghost in time, was a sensation that was both liberating, and frightening.

She'd found a door to the past, she realized. Her past to be precise. She wondered what sort of magic or force had allowed her to see this moment? Or what purpose it served.

Young Sora was still an imp of a girl, barely six, and still dressed like a little boy in sandals and shorts. The mop of brown hair that went all over the place in spikes and tufts was a reminder of her laziness back then… She could remember fighting with her mother over brushing her hair everyday… having that torturous instrument yanked through the knots and tangles every day til it had grown out a little more evenly.

Still Riku liked her the way she was. Even back then they were close… like siblings. They'd spent everyday together, going on adventures, battling in various contests and games they'd come up with on the spur of the moment.

Sora found herself following, not too close, keeping to shade, and ducking behind objects just out of sight. She remembered this day… though it had been dug deep in her memories Sora recalled seeing the stranger on the beach…

She'd paid little attention to him at first, being a kid all she really cared about at the time was playing and enjoying herself. Besides the man seemed content with admiring the scenery and his own business. Still Riku had a piqued interest in him, and while she raced back to the boats to wait for her father, Riku stayed on the sandy beach, talking to the man… a secret shared between them.

A jolt ran across her as she recognized him pulling a keyblade out. She made a strangled gasp and held a hand over her mouth tucking herself back behind the hut to stay hidden. So… this is where Riku had learned of the keyblade and had gained its power.

Sora risked another peek. The man who held the blade was tall and strong… long spry arms muscled from training, and eyes deep as the sea, serious in thought and yet light and comforting when smiling. Who was he?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and it jolted her. Thankfully another hand came over her mouth to silence the scream, Donald pressed a finger to his beak motioning her to be quiet as Goofy held her back from sight and kept his other hand firmly over her mouth til he was sure she wouldn't scream.

"MMMMPH!... mmmm Donald…" She whispered once her mouth was freed. "Goofy? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to get you, Sora." Donald tucked her back to the cave where they could be alone and out of sight. "Merlin sent us in after you, he said that this door is dangerous and you should go back."

"Merlin did?" Sora backed up a little looking at the two. "I don't know about dangerous… but the door led to my past… it brought me back to my childhood."

"Merlin was right then… he said that the door could have disastrous effects on the world if anything were to tamper it. He says you should seal it right away so no one else can use it."

"Right… seal it." Sora's eyes looked past them back out to the sounds of the ocean. "Okay… I understand. How do we… GAH!" She jolted when the door suddenly appeared behind her again. "Oookay never mind. Let's go back."

Donald and Goofy entered the door first… Sora stepped forward, glanced back nostalgically at the rocky cave… then slid begrudgingly into the light. As the inside of the castle came back into view the faces of the Queen and Merlin greeted her.

"Ah, Sora, thank goodness you're alright." Merlin stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "When the queen told me of your disappearance and the appearance of this strange door I feared you might have done something troubling."

"I'm okay, Merlin… and so is that." She pointed behind her. "When I realized where I was I made sure not to be seen or talk to anyone."

"As you should have. Time traveling is a dangerous and haphazard type of magic, and this door should be permanently locked away." Merlin patted the silvery surface. "So do us all a favor and lock it up tight would you?"

"Yes… but first I have a question. I get that it's a door to the past, my past specifically… but what I don't understand is how and why it appeared."

Merlin cleared his throat… a sign he was about to make a long and more than likely complicated explanation. "What you see before you, Sora, is a very special type of door. When one such as yourself becomes lost in nostalgia, the natural magic inside them uses it to produce a door to the past, catered to only the one person. They are called "Timeless Rivers" for they were made from the weaving river of time itself."

"So there isn't just one door that leads to one specific time… there are many doors like this that can lead to any point in time?"

"Precisely," merlin rubs his beard between his fingers. "Which is why yours must be locked tight. We can't afford the dangers that could arise if someone were to wander into your past… you're too important to the worlds."

That made sense. If someone could have interfered in her past… more could have affected Riku from ever having contact with the keyblade, it could have halted their entire adventure.. .and as such dipped their world, and all the worlds into darkness. "I get it."

Painfully, she got it. No matter how much she wished she could go back to the days where her and Riku knew nothing of darkness, the heartless, and the nobodies, back to where the only adventures they'd go on were exploring their tiny island, and to the time when Riku was always by her side, It couldn't be done.

This was her life now, she had to accept it. She was the keyblade master. She had a responsibility to the worlds, and to her friends to protect them and use the gifts she'd been given. Riku was struggling, but he was doing his best to push past it, and if she wanted to help him, she first had to find him.

"Sora?" Goofy waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh Sorry guys I didn't mean to space out on you." She patted her arms smiling sadly. "You know… lately I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Riku and I had never left the island… wonder what would happen if I had never become the keyblade master."

There was a shared look of dread coming over the faces of the others. She didn't blame them, the thoughts had frightened her too. "The fairies weren't kidding when they said this journey would be twice as difficult as the last. I'm feeling the weight of it more than I ever had. It's been putting doubts in my mind… who am I exactly? why did this happen to me? did the keyblade make the right choice? Am I really capable?"

"Of course you're capable, Sora!" Donald assured her in a worried voice.

"Donald's right, you've been getting stronger and stronger no matter the forces you went against." Goofy agreed

"Sure I've gained skills, and defeated Ansem, but I didn't do it alone. It's cuz of Riku that I even have the blade in the first place… it's because of him I've always pushed myself to try harder, to meet his level, to be..." someone of worthy of him, she realized with a sigh.

"You're never alone," Minnie assured stepping forward and touching her hand with a smile. "Sora, you've friends all around you… some may not be present they're always with us in our hearts. Even Riku, who was lost in the darkness, managed to reach through it to you."

"Thanks, your majesty… and I know that now. Just like I know how many people and worlds we made a difference in." Sora tugged her braid forward and looked at the clinking stones of her hair tie. Her smile was quick and happy. "This is my destiny." Our destiny, she corrected herself silently. "I might be separated from Riku, and from Kairi… but I know I'll see them again, and this journey… this fight against the heartless and the organization is too important to ignore. Riku and I were chosen for this, whether by design or mistake the keyblade has chosen to stay with me, and so long as I wield it I can't let anyone down by thinking selfishly"

She stretched her arm out letting the blade come to her, then in a smooth motion she turned and locked the silver door, in a brilliant display of glittering crystals it receded from view. Sora's blade continued to light… the letters on the desk sparkling and becoming the key, and as she had done with the worlds before she spread out her legs and let her blade release the light from them, and open the path she and her friends would continue on.

"Thanks again for your hospitality, your majesty, but looks like we have to press on." She bows politely and looks to Merlin. "Be sure to let us know if any of you hear from Riku or the King, or if heartless of the organization start acting up okay?"

"Of course, all of you be careful, we wish you all luck." Minnie bid to them, receiving goodbyes from all three before they headed back off to the gummi ship. She waited a few minutes when they were gone before returning to the desk and the letters. She set them back in the drawer… pulling out the one she had neglected to show to Sora. She opened it, rereading the contents over and over with a heavy heart.

Minnie,

I hope this letter reaches you safely. I'm afraid I won't be able to reach out to you anymore through letters. The Organization is too close and it's become too dangerous for me to even walk amongst the light anymore. Riku and I have discovered that the Organization has distributed members to many worlds, their numbers may be split but their powers are not to be taken lightly. Now I've been keeping an eye on Sora, and it seems that she's becoming more and more aware of Roxas, and it's causing her grief and confusion. Do me a favor, if you see her do your best to put her mind at ease, and welcome her.

I miss you, Minnie, and I hope that the Cornerstone of Light continues to protect you and our world.

Love, Mickey.

"Oh Mickey… please come home soon."


	9. Patty and the Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora lives out a childhood dream when she steps into a new world full of pirates.

Mickey tapped his foot impatiently as he hid in the alleyway of The World that Never Was. Riku was supposed to have met up with him hours ago, and now he worried that his position had been compromised.

Heartless drew near and Mickey's blade came out glittering. He raised it overhead ready to strike it down, but a dark blade cut through them before he could even make a move. Mickey's eyes looked up and relief swimmed in his eyes. "Riku?"

The cloaked figure held a finger to his lips to silence him. He then pulled something out from his cloak showing the glittering star. Mickey recognized it as the trinket Sora had given him before the doors to darkness closed. It was proof that he was Riku without giving words, which was wise.

"Did you find Axel?"

Riku shook his head and leaned back on the wall crossing his arms and staring at the star. Mickey could barely make out the sad gold eyes that hid beneath the cloak. Riku's body had gone through dramatic changes in his inner battles with the darkness. He was still Riku on the inside, but because he allowed his dark powers to take shape and make him stronger his form had shifted into that of Ansem.

"I see… well I happen to have some good news for a change. Sora's safe and I think we're in a good position to let her do her own thing. I can't keep tailing her as I have been or I won't be able to track down what I'm really looking for."

Riku gave a solemn nod and slipped the trinket back into the cloak. His eyes glanced up at the thundering clouds above, rain starting to pour. "She feels Roxas…" He finally spoke, and with somber tone. "You're not the only one who's been watching. I've seen her, briefly here and there for only a minute or two.. but enough to catch her confusion and need of answers."

"You need to stop worrying about Sora, and start worrying about our true mission. I know you miss her Riku, but none of us can go back to our lives and loved ones until we're sure the worlds are safe for them again." Mickey placed a hand on his heart remembering Minnie and the friends he'd left behind in the castle. "Hollow Bastion is the place for answers I just know it. I'm going back and having a thorough look around and see if I can't drop a hint to Leon and the others to do the same."

"Right, I'll keep a look out on the Organizations actions, and I also think it best we don't meet for awhile. I'll be too tempted to stray I think."

"Fair enough, just take care of yourself Riku."

"I will… oh and Mickey… I want you to promise me something."

"Sure pal, what is it?"

"Don't tell Sora about me. No matter how much she asks or pushes I don't want her to find me…" he gave a deep sigh and removed his hood showing off the face of Ansem. "Not like this."

Mickey frowned knowing that it took a lot of courage for Riku to ask such a thing. "I understand. I know you'll seek her out when you're good and ready. In the meantime I promise she won't hear anything from me."

~Port Royal~

"This place is…" Sora started gazing out over the brick structure and out to the water. 

"...Kinda different." Goofy finished off Sora's thoughts as they examined the town. The words they had visited were all different in their own unique stories and settings but this world seemed to have their own unique style. Dark and ominous skies brewing stormy clouds but no rain or heavy winds just a sort of foreboding atmosphere. The sounds of screaming came from the town and drew their attention and on instinct Sora's blade came out quickly. She had expected to see heartless and nobodies, but what she found instead… were pirates.

Patty, the loser dog she'd humiliated at Yen Sid's Castle, stood at the front of a horde of pirates. She spoke in hushed tones to them that were blocked by the screams.

"Looks like we've found out the beginning of our to do list, guys." She ran forward her keyblade in hand and a frown lining her face. "Hey!"

"Ha, I knew it!" Patty said in her gruff tone standing shoulder to shoulder with what looked to be the pirate captain. "Those are the punks I was telling you about."

"Who you calling a punk? The names are Sora, Donald and Goofy!" She smirked firmly gripping her blade and twisting it to the side in preparation for attack. "Don't you forget it!"

"That we won't," the pirate chuckled. "We'll engrave it on your tombstone to be sure."

"Whoa, I like your style!" Patty grinned and stepped back and away leaving the fighting to the professionals.

"Men, half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest of you, bring me that medallion!" The Captain shouted his men obeying with a quick "aye" before splitting up. Three pirates stepped up to face them and with a laugh Sora shook her head.

"Aww we only get to fight half of you?" she winks and launched into action. She aimed straight for the gut on the middle pirate, and met with an unfortunate surprise. As if in slow motion she watched her blade go right through him as if he was made of smoke. "What?"

She tried again, thinking maybe it was just a trick of the light… the area was awfully dark without even the moon to give her better sight. She slammed her blade across the neck.. the shoulder… and got nothing… she could hear their laughter in her ears and felt the sting of their bullets, her magical clothing protecting her but it didn't take away from the heavy sting of their hits.

"It's no use… we can't beat them."

"What did you expect," the pirate goon chuckled… his form becoming lit by the moon behind him causing her to gasp and her belly to twist at their skeletal bony exteriors. So this was their true form.

"Watch out, they can see yah. Stay away from their magic!"

"What for?"

"Weren't you listening to me before?" Patty smacked a hand to her face with a long groan.

"Thanks for the tip patty," Sora grinned and eyed her opponents with a new fever. Magic, huh? Sora thought for a moment and glanced over to Donald. "I think it's time we tried that new power out."

"You mean the Wisdom Drive?" Donald whispered waving his wand around. "Well I'm up for it if you are!"

"Let's give it a go,"

Nodding Sora took a deep breath and summoned the power… igniting like flame it erupted… the power pulling from every inch of her causing her body to spread out from fingers to toes. She felt hers and Donalds magic coursing through her clothes like a power source… the skirt around her knees spinning and igniting with a blue flame til it became a striking symbol all across the hem. Her feet never touched the ground, instead she floated up and ran across the ground as if skating on smooth ice.

The magic flowed from her gloves and out of her keyblade sending darts of magic out and sparking against the bony forms causing them to jolt back in confusion. The spells she casted were far superior with their combined strength and she could even layer spells one after the other overwhelming her targets.She went hog wild spiraling and circling them just letting herself fly on the high of the power. The flying stop and she skidded to a stop nearly stumbling forward as the Drive form ended. The pirates were defeated but the energy was depleted. "

 

Whoa… what a rush."

"I think we should save that for emergencies only. The best way for us to defeat those pirates is in the moonlight." Goofy suggested.

"You're probably right about that. That form was cool but it took a lot of energy, even more than Valor did." Sora rolled her shoulders. "I also think I need to practice that some, gliding across the ground like that was fun but really hard to control." She took a quick glance around. Patty had long turned tail and run off. "If she's here that means we have work to do."

"Yeah and that pirate captain looked pretty mean too."

Just thought of seeing that Captain… what had the pirates called him? Barbossa? The thought of seeing Barbossa becoming a heartless sent a little chill down her spine and she quickly rubbed her arms to warm them up. 

"Change of subject… hey let's go take their ship for a spin!"

"Sora!" Donald scolded putting his hands on his hips and beat his foot impatiently. "That's not what we're here for."

"I know that, but it wouldn't hurt would it?" More screams emitted and Sora's head quickly whirled around. "We'll talk about this later. The town is in trouble!"

With Donald and Goofy at her heels Sora took the bridge into the town where people were running for their homes locking the doors and fighting off the barrage of pirate invaders. Further down the road they spotted the pirates carting off a young woman. A young man pursued them only to be stopped in his tracks by a gaggle of heartless. 

"What are they?" The man whispered slowly backing away.

"It's the heartless, watch out!" Donald shouted worried the man might be attacked he jumped in front launching a ball of fire. Sora ran up beside him.

"Leave this to us! Go save your friend!" Heartless, she didn't need a drive form to take these guys on. Though she encountered some new types, some sort of canons who could light up the ground underneath her feet and explode, the battle ended fairly quickly and left a very heavy impression on the young man. He complimented her skills much as the others in the worlds before had. It was a testament to her training that she was continuing to improve more and more despite the dramatic increase of difficulty in battles. During introductions the man introduced himself as William, call me Will, Turner.

"Were you able to save your friend."

"No, but I must save her. Will you help me, Sora?"

"Of course!" She smiled eagerly. If the pirates already left on their ship that meant they'd need to take one to find her. Just the thought of riding on one of those big impressive boats had tingles of excitement jolting every nerve. 

"The pirates were headed to the docks, we must hurry!" Will lead the way, the town was a maze of wood and explosions perfect for traps that heartless and pirates could use to sneak attack. It delayed their arrival and unfortunately by the time they arrived on the platform the Barbossa and the other pirates were already out into open ocean.

"Oh No, we're too late! They kidnapped Miss Swan and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her!"

"Then she's long gone mate," a new voice sounded from above, a wiggling spry man strolling to the edge of the Interceptor's deck to peer down at the crew below. "The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate." He gave wry smile and walked about the grand vessel checking it for sailing capabilities.

"You," Will turned around and walked to the gangplank of the ship. "What are you doing aboard The Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians."

"Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her then. She'll make a fine pirate ship."

Sora halted her inner child coming out causing those baby blues to sparkle with excitement. 

"A pirate!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." Jack introduced himself turning to the crew and tipping his head forward a little in introduction. Sora had to hold in a little girlish squeel, her feet itching to run up the plank and join the Captain aboard. It seemed she wasn't the only one with that idea, because Will rubbed his chin and offered a deal. "

"Take me with you, help me hunt down the Pearl and find miss Swan. I got you out of that jail cell Sparrow. Do this, and your debt is repaid." Will bargained. 

"If you're after winning fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it on your own. I see no profit in it for me mate." Jack countered in a huff.

"oh, C'mon captain!" Sora pleaded her bottom lip pouting cutely causing Jack to twitch a little uncomfortably. He wasn't all that good with kids, let alone girls. In his profession women were only good for one thing.

"Are you sure you can sail her, all on your?" Will compromised.

"You've a point there." Jack admitted defeat, and let the crew aboard.

"Thanks, Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow!" Jack corrected.

~The Interceptor~

The ship was just amazing! She'd played pirates with Riku and Kairi before on the island with buried treasure and their little dingy boats and wooden swords but nothing beat the real thing. She ran from stem to stern checking out the canons, the sails, tools, weapons, wheels, until finally she approached the helm where Jack stood tall holding out a compass with his heading. She admired him from head to toe. He was everything she imagined a pirate would be. Witty, scarred, scruffy, but with the charm of an adventurer. He carried all the coolest pirate accessories; sword and scabbard, a pistol with a single shot, beads and charms, sturdy boots and even a couple rings across his thick dirty digits.

"Stop staring, kid, you're making me mighty uncomfortable."

"Huh?" Sora's head lifted up. "Oh, Sorry!" She stepped away and pointed outward. "On our way then!" She quickly averted her gaze and put her eyes back to the horizon. The skies were grey, and the night seemed everlasting. For a moment she thought she caught the wind rippled black sails of the Pearl… but it shrouded quickly into the fog.

They were ambushed on deck by heartless and a couple undead pirates. The attack seemed to come out of no where and left them to defend the ship as Will kept them on course. Jack was pretty good in a fight, he was a pirate after all. His sword skills kept many distracted and wounded leaving her and the other two to finish them off with their "otherworldly" magicks. The battle was finished just as soon as it came. It seemed a pointless effort to delay them, and because Sora expected more she kept her eyes open for any signs of trouble.

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?" Will asked. 

"It is the item that will lead us to Isla de Muerta, where Barbossa is heading, savvy?"

"How do you know this?" Suspicious of Jacks intel Will pressed on coming closer to their new pirate ally.

"Ah lad, because once Barbossa and I were both after the same treasure, Aztec Gold, hidden upon the Isla de Muerta." His voice became angry, and Sora couldn't help but peek over her shoulder at the two older men. "He turned traitor and stole my ship."

"So," Sora piped in. "He's after the treasure?"

"Treasure is already his, lass, and so's the curse upon it." He pinched his skin and Sora was reminded of the gruesome fleshless bodies of the pirates they encountered and her stomach did a queasy roll.

"So the reason why he's going to the island, and probably for kidnapping Elizabeth is to break the curse?" She deduced and got an approving nod.

"Aye, you are a smart lass. As well a brave one" He recalled her jumping head first into the battle of goons they'd encountered a moment ago. His compliment had her grinning ear to ear. " What did you say your name was again?"

"I'm Sora, and those are my friends Donald and Goofy," she jerked a thumb to the two admiring the canons and other goods.

"That's a keen blade you have Sora. Quite unique..." He rubbed his chin. "Don't suppose you'd be willing to barter for it." 

"Sorry captain... you want the blade you'll have to earn it just like I did." She winked and walked to the end of the boat to watch the sea. 

"If what you said is true then we must hurry." Will demanded. "We must save, Miss Swan!"

"Aye, aye," Jack muttered, his eyes on Sora. He watched her a moment wondering how he could snag the blade for himself then quickly turned his attention to his compass and set his hand on the helm to keep course. "All ahead full then!"

~Isla De Muerta~

The island didn't seem all that deadly. A large rock in the middle of no where with no real skull or scary shapes carved into them. So when it was decided that her Donald and Goofy would stay on the ship Sora couldn't help but pout.

"Aww, why can't I go too?"

"I need someone young and brave to watch our vessel. This task is given only to the bravest of pirates, you should feel honored I'm trusting you with this important feat." She crossed her arms not believing him a bit… but it seemed Jack had a plan so it was probably best to do as he said.

"Alright."

"There's a good girl." He gave her head a pat and trotted off with Will beside him leaving her to sigh and slump back onto the ship. She sat on the side kicking her legs back and forth staring at the water below.

"You do know he conned you right?" Donald grumbled.

"Yeah, but he IS the captain Donald. If he had a plan I didn't want to screw it up. This is their world… no meddling, remember?"

"Yeah, but it's not just the pirates in there." Goofy pointed out. "We have to consider the heartless. Will and Jack won't know how to handle them.

Sora's legs stopped and her eyes slowly widened. "Oh, you're right. We better go help!" Convinced what they were doing was the right thing Sora jumped back on deck and ran down the gangplank with her friends.

They made their way across the long rocky surface, and sure enough right at the opening they were attacked by Heartless. Sora felt infinitely better about her decision at their arrival and let her keyblade fly, the tip digging in and breaking apart the dark matter.

One tried to jump her from behind but she quickly sent out a ring of fire protecting herself and sending it aflame. She heard footsteps coming up the walk, and expecting pirates she made her way forward ready to take them head on… but found Will and Elizabeth running towards her.

"Hey! You guys are alright!"

"Yes, but we must hurry, they're after us!"

"Go then," Sora pointed back at the ship. "Get the ship ready to sail, we'll buy you some time. Just let us know when we're good to go!"

"Right, we'll light a signal fire!" He took Elizabeth's hand, the woman meeting Sora's determined eyes before running with Will. She turned her head to Will her brow raising.

"Was that a girl? What could she possibly do against a bunch of murderous pirates?"

"Trust me, Elizabeth. Sora and her friends can handle themselves. I've seen them in action, and they know what they're doing."


	10. The Worst Pirate Ever Heard Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and the gang take on Barbossa and the heartless, meanwhile Kairi decides she can't wait for her friend any longer.

The pirates were gaining on them. Despite their miraculous escape from Isla De Muerta there was no time for celebrating. Jack had been left behind, for reasons Will had said that all pirates including Jack weren't to be trusted. They weren't in a fairy tale, and though it left an uncomfortable twist in her chest she'd gone along so they could run. But the pirate's Black Pearl gained on them fast which meant that they would have to either run or fight.

"I wonder what Jack would do." Sora said offhandedly the small group of them cluttered together trying to come up with a plan.

"I'm not sure…" Will admitted tapping his chin. "I think… he'd run for it."

"Sounds good to-" Sora's agreeance was cut short by the ship suddenly being rocked by cannon fire. Will tumbled over the edge Elizabeth crying out and looking down at the water for his form but all she saw was darkness.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Goofy advised his body on the ground hands on his head. Donald didn't hesitate to join him, but Sora's eyes caught the glint of gold… it was one of those Aztec Medallions that Jack had mentioned before. "That must be what the pirates are after..." narrowing her eyes Sora grabbed up the medallion and stuffed it in her pocket. "They'll just have to come and take it!"

She got to her feet and let her keyblade fly free. As the Black Pearl aligned with their ship she stepped a foot onto the canon sending a ball flying free. The pirate ship rocked and waned, but that didn't stop them from boarding. She kept the medallion close beating back any greedy pirate hands that tried to take it from her. Even when one was sneaking enough to slip it from her she beat them over the head until they released the medallion to her grasp again.

She went back and forth from firing off the canons and beating off the pirates that were boarding. She never stopped moving, never stopped fighting. She wouldn't lose! She refused to lose! There was only one pirate left on board, the main ship had stopped firing and was backing off.. and so all that was left was this one man. She unleashed her magic his decaying flesh catching flame and then breaking easily under the brunt of her blade.

"Hooray!" Donald shouted excitedly in celebration.

"We beat the pirates!" Sora agreed doing a little dance.

"Oh did you now, lass?" Barbossa's scratchy voice sent her blood chilling and she whirled around and her eyes widened. Elizabeth and Jack were tied up and the entire pirate crew had somehow boarded as they were busy on celebrating.

"Jack!" She stepped forward to help them, and heard the thudding steps behind… now they were surrounded, did these guys come up in droves?

"Now then," Barbossa stepped forward eying the piece of gold Sora now held in her hand. "I'll be having back that medallion."

"Not a ch-" she cut herself off seeing swords pointed at the necks of her friends and allies. She grit her teeth clutching the medallion close not sure what to do here.

"Barbossa!" Will's voice suddenly shouts and he appears at the edge a pistol in hand he had stolen from one of the men. "She goes free!"

"Go ahead, boy-shoot! We can't die."

"You can't," Will grit his teeth and pointed the gun at himself. "but I can. My name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!"

The look on Barbossa's face was priceless, but Sora had to stifle some of her own shock and puzzlement. "Aye?"

"On my word, do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!"

The man was serious, Sora felt helpless looking between the two gentleman she fisted her hand around the medallion and shook her head. 

"Don't do this…" she whispered to him.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Release Elizabeth, as well as Sora, Donald and Goofy." He waited a beat, his eyes meeting Jack, the pirate Captain looking like "what about me?"

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked.

"Leave, now." He gave no apologies to Sparrow, but his trust in pirates was small at best, and the important part was that Elizabeth and the others were safe.

"As you wish, we shall leave," Barbossa bowed then grinned and lifted his head slowly, "but the heartless stay."

Patty's obnoxious laughter caught everyone off guard. Knocking Will out the heartless spread like a disease across the deck joining the crew. Sora and the others were captured and tied up with the others into the captain's quarters of the interceptor.

"Barbossa you coward!" Elizabeth hollered with disdain.

"That is SO the last time I trust a pirate." Sora wriggled against the ropes trying to summon her keyblade but they were all too close together.

"The powder kegs are ready captain!" A sailor called from above and had lead dropping into the pit of her stomach.

"Powder kegs? They're going to blow us up!" Sora swallowed hard and wriggled more. 

"What do we do?" Donald said in a terrified voice.

"Those powder kegs are gonna blow us all to smithereens!" Goofy agreed trying to squirm but Jack stayed still and calm his head bowed forward.

"Why struggle mate? A pirate knows when to surrender." He said it so calmly it scared Sora. She eyed him with her big blues with complete disappointment and fear.

"You can't be serious!"

"Well… your average pirate anyway." He smirked over his shoulder at her his ropes coming undone and he gets to his feet. "We must see to the kegs first, I'm not about to lose this ship."

Stuck between being confounded and awestruck Sora just pouted as Jack undid her ropes. 

"I still don't trust pirates."

"Wise policy lass," he pat her head and then untied the rest and quickly went up the stairs. The kegs were smoking heavily ready to blow. Sora didn't hesitate, didn't even bother with the heartless, and quickly smacked away the kegs dousing them into the water. Donald and Goofy split up taking out heartless with Jack in accompaniment. Elizabeth stayed safe tucked down below deck watching the events with a heavy heart and shaking hands. When it was all over she joined them atop and gave Sora a quick hug.

"Thank you, Sora… but now we've got to save Will! Those pirates will kill him for sure once they have what they want!"

"No problem," she looks to Jack who was quickly making his way to the helm. "We're all clear, Captain!"

"RIght you are…" Jack's eyes narrowed at the distant black ship that was quickly fading from view. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship… but I'll be having her back soon enough."

Sora had to admit if Jack was anything he was very determined. He knew how to talk, walk, and swindle like a pirate, but the things that made him great were his obvious sense of fun and freedom, and determination. It reminded her of Riku in a small way… and had her cheeks lightly flushing.

"Something wrong lass? You're looking a bit flushed."

"Huh? Oh no it's nothing just warm from the battle." she waved her hand in front of her face and ran to the very end of the ship to watch them come into the secret port of Isla De Muerta.

~Isla De Muerta~

Jack turned to Elizabeth as they came off the interceptor. "You stay with the ship, lass."

"I'll do no such thing! Will could die in there!"

"Trust me, your dear William is fine."

"Ha," she scoffed at him. "I"m not a fool, Jack."

"Then trust me!" Sora insisted stepping forward. Elizabeth met her eager eyes and felt her honest heart. Though she didn't trust Jack, she could put her faith in Sora

"Sora," she looked to her friends as well. "Donald, Goofy, please bring will back to me safely."

Sora winked and gave a thumbs up before patting Jack on the arm and heading into the caves. 

Barbossa didn't take any chances this time. He booby-trapped the entire area with hidden men and heartless. Time was precious and Sora pushed through fighting through the men with a fervor that made even Jack impressed. They fought back to back as pirates circled them in the nook, and combined their powers, her magic and his wits to lure the pirates into the moonlight where they were most vulnerable then used a grenade to finish them off. Jack liked to call it his "Bluff and Boom" attack.

As they made their way into the final nook they could hear Barbossa speaking to his men loud and proud. "Now let's be trying this again. The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned. And now the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse, forever!" He waited a beat. "This time for sure!"

They were out of time, they couldn't plan or swindle so the only thing left was to just barge right in… so she did.

"Ahoy! Treasure Mateys!" Sora unleashed her blade again running right into the room grinning ear to ear ready to rumble.

"It's not possible!" Barbossa claimed in disbelief.

"Not probable," Donald corrected. "We're alive, and we're pirates!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow,"

"Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Goofy, too!"

Unamused by their introductions Barbossa waved his arms motioning his men to crowd around them. 

"You want to play pirate, eh? Best save your playacting for the nursery! GET THEM!" They split up each taking down their own band of pirate. Sora made straight for Will remembering her promise to Elizabeth and took down the pirate keeping him captured. 

"Ha! No more play acting now!" She grinned rubbing her nose a little. Will smiled.

"Thank you, Sora."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, where's Jack?" Goofy asked. All the other pirates had either hightailed it away or had been defeated, all but Barbossa who was currently matching blades with Jack in a fierce one on one.

"Get him, Jack!" Sora cheered jumping up and down excitedly the sight of a real swashbuckling had her inner child coming out full force. That is… until Barbossa lodged his sword right into Jack's chest. Sora let out a gasp and lurched forward but was held back by Will's arm.

"Jack!"

The pirate captain stumbled back staring at the blade. He hobbled back his body stumbling into the moonlight. Sora's shocking grief turned into fits of laughter as she saw the man zombified. Jack admired himself, one hand, and then other other which held the little Aztec coin.

"When did he…" she couldn't hold it back she was grinning ear to ear still in disbelief that he'd pulled that kind of stunt off.

"Show yourself Patty!" Barbossa yelled down in the caves. "The tides have changed!"

"Oh no, not again," Sora turned around seeing the old crone cat with a stupid grin on her face.

"See, I told yah you'd be needing a woman's touch." She whistled and out from the shadows popped a chameleon shaped heartless with an oddly shaped tale. At first it didn't seem like one heartless that size could do much… but as the heartless unleashed its hidden power the open nook became riddled with darkness which meant no moonlight and no weakness on Barbossa's form.

"Shoot! Take it out!"

She gasped as Barbossa's blade sharp and fierce glide across the back of her, the garments protected her some, but she knew even their powers were limited. She wouldn't be able to hold in the pain long before blacking out if this kept up. So she went for the heartless first chasing after it's glowing yellow eyes. Jack did his best to keep Barbossa busy as she did so but even the immortal Jack couldn't keep him busy forever. Her blade stabbed into the heartless sending it screaching and the cave became enlightened again. With his weakness exposed Sora quickly whirled around and matched blades with Barbossa beating him back with a swift youthful force and right into Goofy and Jack's opened attacks.

When it seemed as thought the victory was won Patty quickly backed off growling at Sora with narrowed eyes. "this aint over!" She turned tail and ran, as cowards always did.

"Right, care to surrender then, Barbossa?" Jack advised.

Barbossa was overwhelmed by them, too many allies brought together, and no more heartless to come to his aid. Barbossa staggered into the dark where he was safest sneering at them all and lifting his blade to continue his fight. he wasn't about to go down when he could have the advantage.

"Well," exasperated Jack dropped his sword. "Enough of this then." Instead he pulled out his pistol aiming it for barbossa's heart. Barbossa laughed at him holding his arms out daring him to shoot. No bullet could harm him.

When the shot was made Barbossa could only laugh. He hadn't noticed Jack tossing Will his coin, or Will standing over the chest with his own. So when Will called out to him, "laugh while you can Barbossa," and dropped the coins into the chest, Barbossa was caught in the shock of the eruption of feelings pouring through him. He felt the frigid cold of death… and fell back, the caves now quiet with only the sound of dripping water to break the silence. Battle worn and overwhelmed by the adventure our heroes slowly made their way out of the caves. As soon as they were out into open air the group of them let out sighs of relief. Will was the first to speak as he slowed his walk to a stop. 

"What now, Jack?"

"Whatever I want now that the pearl is mine again." Jack grinned eying his beautiful ship parked just across the water.

"That she is," caught by his gentleman upbringing Will had to admit that the man saved his life, even with ulterior motives he couldn't have saved Elizabeth or himself for that matter without him. "Thank you, Jack." He goes to stretch out his hand for a shake, the Pirate Captain ducking cover as if expecting to get hit instead.

"I didn't want you hitting me again mate." Jack admitted with some humor causing Will to chuckle. Sora too joined and she stepped forward to say her goodbyes.

"Hey Jack, good luck!" She received a quick pat on the head making her giggle.

"And remember to be good!" Donald added.

"I'm off then!" He waved his goodbyes and turned around. He spotted Elizabeth running for him, thinking that maybe she'd come around he opened his arms to receive his goodbyes from her.

"WILL!" She shouted going right past Jack and into the arms of young William Turner. With a sigh and a shrug Jack continued his walk, oh well wasn't that just a woman for yah?

"Good for them." Sora smiled at Will and Elizabeth's embrace, the two "friends" staring into each others eyes with such warmth and affection. She could quietly picture herself in that position, hugging Riku when they once again met after their long separation. 

"Hey Sora, how come your face is all red?" Goofy asked pointing at her. Sora's eyes widened and she held her cheeks.

"What? It is not!"

"Aww I know who you're thinking about!" Donald teased making her fidget and blush even redder.

"Cut it out, you two! It's not funny!"

~The World that Never Was~

Pluto has been searching for ages now. He'd lost sight of his king, and Riku and now was trying to find Axel who he'd tailing for the past few days. Organization 13 was up to no good, and Pluto felt he needed to do his part.

He paused giving a big doggy sigh and sniff at the air… he stiffened, and His eyes lifted up catching sight of Axel whose scent he's caught out of the air. He made a straight gallop for him skidding across the wet and trailing after Axel. He tried to follow him through the darkness but the portal closed before he could enter.

Letting out a whine Pluto hung his head amditting defeat… but then a whistle caught his ears and he barked and ran for the portal behind him. Mickey greeted Pluto behind the portal with a soft chuckle and whispered low pressing a finger to his lips. "Shhh," he pet him on the head. "Keep following him boy, I've got to take a different path to Hallow Bastion. Riku will lead you through now."

Pluto nodded panting happily and his eyes went straight up for Riku whose face was once again shrouded. Mickey separated from them taking a different path while Pluto and Riku followed Axel's scent through the tunnels of darkness.

~Destiny Islands~

Kairi gave a big heavy sigh as she sat on the beach looking at the little island with a heavy heart. It'd been so long since she'd seen her friends. Sora and Riku had both disappeared from her life, and though she knew they were both alive somewhere she couldn't help but feel so distant and lonely. 

"Maybe waiting isn't enough."

"My thoughts exactly!" Axel's voice suddenly appeared catching Kairi off guard. She quickly got to her feet looking around and spotted the figure coming out of the darkness.

"If you have a dream, don't wait, act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" Axel looked to this young girl, he could see Namine' in her just as he could see Roxas inside of Sora. It made him laugh a little.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked fearful and curious all at once.

"Axel," he pointed to himself. "I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's." He needed this girl… he hadn't been able to find Riku, so Kairi was his best bet to luring Sora away. "Why don't we go see her?"

"Sora…" Kairi's eyes widened her hair blowing in the wind and she very nearly took a step toward him. She desperately wanted her friends, she wanted to see Sora, wanted to see her smiling face, hear her laugh. Pluto's bark snapped her out of her dismay. The dog rushing right to her and making playful circles at her feet. Axel glared recognizing that dog right away. He called forth the dusks to circle them. 

Pluto growled in defense. Frightened by the change, Kairi looked around and backed up, she wasn't sure how far she could run before these guys would catch her. A sharp whistle pierced the air and another dark hole sprouted behind them. Pluto ran for it, pausing and turning around to bark at Kairi, urging her to follow him.

"Kairi please…" Axel fisted his hands. "Don't leave, I need your help. We both have something in common, we both miss someone we care about." He motioned the dusks forward. "We could be friends, if you'd just help me!"

Kairi hesitated a moment but she could feel those creatures coming forward. Narrowing her eyes she made a run for it calling back behind her. 

"You're not acting very friendly!" She made a jump into the darkness. The cold caught her by surprise and she let out a shiver and rubbed her arms as the portal closed behind her and Pluto. She looked around seeing a vast void of nothingness surrounding her… but a whistle sirened again calling her forward. She saw the shimmering light of another portal, not dark and cold but warm and inviting. She stepped toward it, Pluto jumping head first, but Kairi lingered. She sensed eyes on her and slowly turned her head and gasped when she saw the cloaked man in the void. "Huh? Ri-" the light closed over her, engulfing her in the brightness.

She awoke from her daze to voices she'd never heard before, and to faces and surroundings all new to her. Yet the warmth emitting from them wasn't darkened, and she felt a sort of familiarity.

"Hmm? Where-"

"You and that dog came out of a hole in the wall. You nearly gave us heart attacks!" Pence explained smiling down. Hayner, Pence, and Olette of Twilight Town stared down at them completely awestruck at the events.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was trying to get away from this shadowy guy." Kairi got to her feet brushing herself off. "So where am I, what is this place called?"

"Huh? You mean you're not from around here?" Hayner asked.

"Well of course she's not!" Pence explained. "She must be from another world, I've never seen her round here before."

"Don't mind them," Olette held out a hand. "My Name's Olette, you'll be safe here, this is our secret spot. You're in Twilight Town"

"Thanks, Twilight Town, huh?" She looked around a bit. "Say, have any of you ever met a guy named Riku?"

Olette shook her head. 

"The name doesn't ring a bell, sorry. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Kairi blushed and shook her head holding out her arms. 

"Oh no no he's just a friend. One of two I'm looking for." She remembered the cloaked figure and frowned a bit. Maybe she'd been imagining it.

"You said you're looking for two? Who's the other?"

"The other person I'm looking for is my best friend. Her name is Sora."

"Riku and.. Sora?" Pence's eyes widened and he looks to Hayner. "Hey could it be THAT Sora?"

"Well she did say she was looking for a guy named Riku and some King. So that must be her. We know Sora!" Hayner deduced.

"Really?" Her eyes glimmering with hope, Kairi smiled. "Do you know where she went?"

"She took a train out of town, but I'm not sure where she went after that. It's been awhile. You're better off just waiting here with us. She did promise to come back."

"Okay," Kairi smiled and clutched her hands over her heart. "I will!"


	11. Saving Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora feels like a little kid again when Jack Skellington shows her the way to Christmas Town.

~Hallow Bastion~

Patty cowered and bowed down holding her head wincing. "Forgive me, Lord Vincent! I've been trying my best to build you that army as I promised but that stupid kid with a key keeps getting in the way!"

"Silence!" Vincent stood above the trembling buffoon his face snarling down. "I could care less about the keyblade wielder. I told you before, Sora no longer concerns me so you can stop playing with that stupid child!"

"I don't understand…" Patty sat up on her knees. "I thought you said you wanted revenge. Isn't the punk girl the one that sent you to your…"

"Oh believe me she will not go unpunished for that. I'll simply have to deal with that matter myself. No, my focus is on the one who thought he could pull my strings. Xehanort, I need my army to battle against him, more I need spies to figure out what he's been planning all this time."

Patty slowly got to her feet dusting herself off. "So uh, what's the plan then?"

"The plan is to leave the keyblade wielder to me. I'll find someone who's more suitable to deal with her childish qualms. In the meantime I want you to go to another world. I sense a dark presence lingering and it could be great fuel to bring out more heartless."

"Great, sure, I'll just uh leave the kid to you then!" She holds up her hands laughing. "I'll just uh be on my way then." Patty turned and quickly made her way out. Vincent snarled in disgust. How had he become reduced to this, giving orders to a buffoon like Patty. He'd once had vicious and authorative minds collaborating with him… it was one of the many reasons he'd been in power so long… but those same fools made idiotic mistakes just as they were reaching their goal.

What was worse was that he'd been betrayed by his partner. The man who had shown him everything there was to know about the Door to Darkness and the seven purest hearts. Now that dream was no longer available for the princesses were once again scattered back to their worlds, and the key bearer protected them with a fierce growth.

No, this time he had to change tactics. He would become the ruler of all worlds, but first he had a rival to defeat, and a new base of operations. This world on Hallow Bastion was overrun by people killing off his heartless army, and it was no longer hidden from view from the likes of Sora and her crew.

"Perhaps I should deal with her myself, afterall." Vincent sneered, flames coating the ground around him and he summoned his power to bring him to a world where he knew the Keyblade Master was close to. "This time, little girl, you shall be my tool and be useful to me."

~Halloween Town~

It had been good to see Aladdin and Jasmine again. Aside from the little bump in the road that was Iago trying to become good, Jafar's lamp appearing suddenly, and Pete wanting to steal it and turn Jafar into a heartless everything went semi smoothly. Heartless were well taken care of by Aladdin and the guards, He and Jasmine were as much in love as before, and even the Genie returned unable to stay away from his "pals" anymore.

So she felt the situation there was safe in their hands and quickly moved onto the next world. Halloween Town. Man did she miss this place. The costume, the atmosphere, sure it was a little scary and spooky but the characters were a riot and Jack Skellington was the KING of Halloween.There was bound to be fun and adventure, and maybe Jack could give her some information on Riku.

She admired her outfit again. The clothes transforming for the environment giving her a mask, vampire teeth, and pure black garments which included a skirt, long leggings with red ribbons tied on the thighs, boots, and little bat wings poking out of her back… purely costume effect of course. Yeah she decided she LOVED Halloween Town.

"This place looks a little different, but it's definitely Halloween Town, right?"

"Well it sure does look like Hallowee- Wah?" Donald paused in his sentence eying the orange sparkling lights aligned on the wall of an alleyway. That was definitely new. Beside her Donald and Goofy let out a yelp which made her squeak and jump to the side a little, but she smiled and grinned at what it was that had startled them.

"Hey It's Zero! How have you been boy?" She watched the ghostly pooch circle around smiling and panting happily at her as he guided the way down the alley and into the square. Everything looked a little different now, things were festive, a little too much so for Halloween, and in front of the big fountain was a large ramp newly set up. "I wonder what that is for."

The sound of jingling bells breaks the silence of the night. Her eyes darted around and she spotted Jack coming down from the sky atop a makeshift sleigh with a garbage can and coffin for the seat and eight skeletal reindeer dashing through the sky. It was a new twist one that caught Sora off guard. Jack landed with a silly grin on his face getting up out of the sleigh to greet them. 

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy, welcome back and Merry Christmas!"

Had the Pumpkin King flipped his skull? 

"Merry Christmas?" Sora questioned stepping up to him with a bemused face. "Don't you mean Happy Halloween?"

"Oh of course," Jack said with almost a sighing expression. "Halloween greetings from the Pumpkin King!" He launched a face that startled her.. a glimmer of Jack's scary features returned, but something was off as if his heart just wasn't in it.

"Is something wrong Jack?"

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm in a Christmas mood." Jack held his heart taking in a deep breath his moves always poetic and exaggerated. Sora was too busy watching him move she almost didn't catch what he said… all she caught was "Sandy Claws?"

"I think he means Santa Claus." Goofy tried explaining when Sora gave a questioning glance to her friends.

"Aren't these decorations wonderful?" Jack said with pure admiration and pride in them. Sora glanced at the skull laced holly, and the orange-red lights strung up all over the square. "This year Halloween is going to handle Christmas too." He paused, "oh but I must go see Sally. She's working on something no self respecting Sandy Claws can live without."

"A Halloween Town Christmas…" Sora gave it some deep thought as her eyes continued to glance at the differences. It was all a unique perspective, a dark and creepy christmas with toys meant to frighten rather than make laughter, decorations more dangerous and sinister looking than wreaths and twinkling lights… and all the bones and skeletons added on even more to the creep factor. Still it sounded cool, something she could imagined some of the boys on her island would enjoy. So despite the trembling bones of her friends beside her she gave a nod. "Wanna go check it out?"

They hung their heads in failure, knowing it was pointless to argue with Sora when she was interested in something. So they followed Jack to Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Sally wasn't around but the good doctor and his three mischievous assistants Lock Shock and Barrel were all in the midst of creating some sort of machine. The three trouble makers carried a large piece of machinery toward the platform where the rest of the pieces were. In the background Sally finally joined the group watching with a heavy heart as her doubts and wonderings about this entire event kept playing over and over in her head. Sora gave her a side glance wondering what could possibly be weighing so heavily on her mind that gave her that kind of expression.

"Imbeciles! You ruined my experiment!" Dr. Finkelstein shouted at the three as they ran off past Sally and back out into the square. Seemed some things never changed. Lock Shock and Barrel were always up to no good no matter who they were with.

"Sally, did you finish it?" Jack asked approaching the makeshift doll girl. "I want to show my good friends."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I need a little bit more time." Sally said with a deep sigh of regret. She hung her head.

"Oh, that's okay." Jack assured her patting her shoulders. "Just as long as it's ready for Christmas." He walked past her then remembering his guests turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "I need to go get Sandy Claws right away. Wonderful to see you again. Goodbye for now!"

With that he left. Sora's mind was too wrapped up in "Sandy Claws" that she missed half of what the others were saying. She remembered being a little kid at Christmas so excited for Santa Claus to come to her home and filling the house with gifts. Her daydream of eggnog, and gingerbread was quickly interrupted by Jack suddenly reappearing. 

"Are those strange looking fellows in the town square with you?"

"Huh?" once again confused Sora snapped Christmas out of her head a moment. "What fellows?"

"You know the ones who wanted to destroy Halloween AND Christmas…" Jack thought a moment. "What were they called again… Heartless?"

On red alert Sora's eyes narrowed and she step forward.

"They're definitely not with us, but Donald, Goofy and I can get rid of them for you…" okay she did her best to hold it back. "Then we can go see Santa!" She let out a girlish giggle doing a little dance in place. She earned disapproving looks from Donald and Goofy and she quickly cleared her throat.

"First, the heartless of course! Let's go get 'em!" She ran out headfirst. She was too excited about Santa Claus to really concentrate, but luckily the keyblade attacks were becoming second nature by now. All she could really think of was quickly defeating them so they could move on and go see Santa with Jack. She wondered what the big man was like… was he fat and red like all the stories said? Or was that all just rumors? Did he really have a snow white beard? What about his workshop… and the elves?

She all but danced into the forest with glee, her eyes twinkling when they spotted the Christmas Tree shaped door. She ran right for it , but Jack halted her there stepping in front to give a proper introduction. "Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders by which you've never seen. Everything was so new and exciting…"

Sora was about to pop… her feet danced her hands clenched in front of her and she wanted so desperately to beg. Her big blue eyes were so big it was a wonder they didn't just pop out of their sockets.

"Come on, Just open it already!" Excitement bubbled as Jack obeyed and opened the inside. Sora didn't hesitate she did a running jump inside.. and let out a gasp as she was sent tumbling through the portal and face first into snow. She tried lifting herself off but felt the heavy weight of Donald and Goofy landing on top of her. She grunted at the weight but quickly tossed them off to get a full eye view. "Coool!"

"Quack?" Donald gazed curiously then too shared Sora's impression of the wide land of snow and glittering lights. They were atop a long hill of fresh powder snow that was cold to the touch and yet she didn't shiver or go blue when she touched because she was so warm with the thrills of being in the same land as Santa Claus. She got to her feet gasping a little as she looked down at herself.

"Hey my costume changed!" Instead of her Halloweentown get up she wore a black and white Santa outfit with a skirt and coat with white fluff cuffs and hems, and even a cute hat atop her head. Her boots were curved like elf shoes making her grin and giggle and turn around in a quick little girlish spin. something about this place just made her feel giddy and girly all over. Donald and Goofy's attire changed too from the Mummy and Frankenstein mesh to the Snowman and Reindeer attire. They were all Christmas-ized… except for Jack who calmly strolled across the snow in his usual black and white pinstripes. Then again he WAS supposed to be the Pumpkin King.

As they made their way down the hill Sora took her time walking in, admiring every inch of the structures. All the lights and decorations brought a little flutter to her chest that made her want to squeal inside. She saw the merry go round and without much thought began to walk right to it but jolted back as heartless appeared suddenly in front of her.

"What? Here Too?" She pulled out her keyblade narrowing her eyes. "No way! you're not messing with Santa's house!" She attacked, the toy shaped heartless bouncing around or drilling underground using their little quirks to their advantage. The Jack in the Box was teh toughest of the group, bouncing around and switching heads so it would either lash out with scythe arms or aim a pop gun at her head. She called Donald forward pushing his magic abilities on the box to keep it occupied while she twisted her blade in continuous cycles until it broke apart. She landed on the snow and gave a quick "whew" before glancing around to make sure there were no more heartless lingering.

"Christmas is in Big Trouble!" Donald said urgently.

"Gee we can't let anything bad happen to Christmas." Goofy agreed. 

With the guys finally on board the Santa train Sora turned back to Jack to take lead. They made their way into Santa's house.. nervousness joining the excitement as she took a deep whiff smelling chocolate and cookies. A quick side glance and all her childish dreams became a reality. He was exactly as her imagination described, white beard and all. He sat at his desk calm and happily checking his list. She took a few steps forward and stalled when his eyes lifted and met hers. Her heart did a little jig inside her chest when he smiled in her direction and gave a little laugh.

"Well hello everyone, did you come to see if you're on my nice list?" Santa asked politely. He was kind and sweet as the stories had all said were true. She stepped forward her cheeks flushed and her hands gripping at her skirt nervously.

"Your name?" Santa leaned in and asked.

"Oh, It's Sora, sir." She nearly fumbled with her words and she touched her chest trembling a little. This was incredible, this was exciting…

"Well, according to my list Sora, 7 years ago you told everyone you didn't believe in Santa Claus. Oh My, that is unfortunate."

This was a disaster. She couldn't believe she forgot such an important element. Her hands went to her head and she let out a little groan as the flashback hit her fast and hard.

~Flashback~

Sora sat at her desk, her winter slippers in the shape of rabbits on her feet, her hair pulled back in a stubby ponytail as she painstakingly wrote in crayon her yearly letter to Santa Claus.

"What are you doing?" Riku walked over nibbling on a cookie from the plate Sora's mother had given him when he walked in the door. "We're supposed to go out treasure hunting today remember? Don't tell me you forgot."

"I didn't forget, I just gotta finish something first." She glanced over sniffing and grinning as he held out the plate of Christmas cookies to her. She snatched one up and took a big bite with a giggle.

"What could be so important that you're wasting our daylight time?" He stood on his tip toes to peek over her shoulder and frowned at the "Dear Santa" in big red letters across the top of the page. It would figure. Sora was always such a Christmas kid, Starry eyed, big smile on Christmas Morning going all gaga over gifts Santa brought her... pissed him off. "That's a waste of time you know"

"Huh?" Sora's attention diverted and she glanced at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"It figures you'd be the only kid left on our block who still believes in Santa Claus." He leaned on the desk taking another bite. His face held a sour expression. "When are you gonna grow up?"

"Oh come on, Riku, if there's no Santa Claus then how do you explain all those gifts I ask for suddenly appearing under the tree on Christmas Eve?" She pouted at him.

"Easy, your parents wait for you to write this stupid letter, they read it, find out what you want, and go get it for you. It's their cheat way of figuring out what kids want for Christmas."

"That's stupid, they should just ask." She put her crayon down and slumped into the back of the chair. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't believe in Santa Claus."

"Easy…" Riku grabbed her hand and pulled her off the chair. "I never get what I want for Christmas."

Her eyes widen big as saucers.

"You don't?"

"Nope, My dad told me straight up that he can't afford to play Santa Claus anymore. So I should grow up and like the gifts that I'm given."

"Yeah well newsflash Riku, your dad's a jerk." Still she gripped his hand not liking his sad expression. "You really don't believe in Santa Claus?"

"No," he looked down at their linked hands leading her downstairs. Sora bit her lip looking at the half written Santa letter in her hand and she sighed. She pulled her hand out of his grasp long enough to start tearing the paper up. Riku let out a sound of protest but it was too late she was already tearing away and tossing the pieces on the ground.

"Then I won't either."

Riku paused at the bottom of the steps watching her rip up the letter. There was a little tug in his chest from watching it. 

"You don't have to stop just because I don't believe."

"You're right, I don't." She tapped her foot pretending to be a bit annoyed as she stepped out of her slippers and started pulling on her shoes so they could go outside. "I'll tell you a secret though, I find I like doing things betters when I do them with you, Riku." She grinned at his shocked face. "So even if Santa isn't real we can have a great Christmas together, right?"

~End of Flashback~

Sora suddenly went to the floor her face bright red and she held her cheeks whining. Donald and Goofy look to her concerned.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I go to think of Santa Claus and Christmas and I end up with that embarrassing memory in my head!"

Damn you Riku!


	12. Vincent's Scheme, Axel's Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora runs into a former adversary in Halloween Town, and meanwhile Axel continues his plan to awaken Roxas.

The Master of all Evil had stooped to a new low. He stared at his adopted minions, who were no more than kids, and gave a grunt at the bag of pestilence beside them known as Oogie Boogie. "What the hell was I thinking appointing their help, This is worse than dealing with that oaf of a female Patty."

He stepped just outside the graveyard glancing around for inspiration to strike. He'd toyed with the idea of ruining Christmas town for it was all of the things he found most disdaining and irritatingly joyful. He supposed he could send Oogie Boogie off to cause a little distraction but what good would come of it… knowing that child Sora she'd probably protect Christmas with all her might more so than she would any other world. "Such a child."

No, he needed Sora for a more deeper purpose… he had to find a way to get under her skin somehow… just as he had with Riku beforehand. Riku had been the perfect pawn, up until he delved too deep and was swallowed up by his ex partner's dark essence. Sora he found could be more destructive with her naivety and slowly growing power. He just needed the leverage to do so.

He caught sight of them coming from the Hinterlands. They seemed to be following the obvious footprints left behind her childish associates. "Sora and her group are approaching, but it seems your master still needs rest. Take him into the darkness," he waved his arm opening a portal. "He'll need some more time to recover, I shall handle things from here."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel piled Oogie Boogie into the walking tub and wandered into the Dark Portal. Vincent in the meantime strolled casually up the curving hill his staff poised in his hand as his body glowed with brilliant flames. He couldn't hide the smug grin that came on his face a the sight of Sora's genuine look of shock.

"Well well well, what have we here." Vincent chuckled. "If it isn't Sora, and her little friends."

"Vincent! You're alive… what are you doing here?" Sora couldn't believe her eyes. The cruel sorcerer who had been responsible for Riku's encounter with the darkness stood in front of her as if their battle in Hallow Bastion never happened. Her blood ran cold and she fisted her hands on her keyblade ready to jump right into battle if necessary.

"Why am I here, you ask? Well I was looking forward to destroying that Christmas Town… but now that you're here I think a new plan is in order. Revenge before pleasure, after all."

Sora growled between her teeth and she ran forward raising her blade as she jumped ready to ram it over Vincent's head. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Oh put that silly thing away you stupid girl. I'm not talking about revenge on you."

"What?" She hesitated to put her blade down. Instead she lowered it. Her blue eyes sharpened on Vincent's face which had become calm and serious. "If not revenge on me… then who?"

"My former partner…" Vincent turned his back to her feeling confident. He strode down, Donald and Goofy raising their own weapons ready to fire at a moments notice. "Patty is a blundering fool, but she's reliable with current information. She's determined, I'll give her that. No matter how many times she makes an idiot out of herself she continues to rise back up and keep to her mission of creating the perfect heartless army for me." He gave a laugh. "I digress, Patty has informed me of this Organization 13 that has you running around the worlds."

"Yeah, that's true but what of it? Who is this former partner you're talking about?"

"He is the man that told me all about the Door to Darkness, and the princesses of heart. Before he came to my world I was but a simple Dark Fairy, spreading grief and despair to the blossoming kingdom that my rival King Stephen had created. However one day I came across a man who told me the true power of darkness, and how I could rule not just my world, but all worlds through the power known as Kingdom Hearts."

Sora's eyes narrowed and she finally let her blade completely lowered. She wanted to hear more of the story. "So your'e saying this guy is the one who started everything?"

"Yes, he's also the one who inhabited your friend Riku and completely immersed his heart in darkness."

Sora's eyes widened. "You mean Ansem? Ansem is the one you want revenge on? That's impossible, we defeated Ansem."

"You also defeated me child, and yet here I stand." He chuckled. "mmm no, he's still out there, planning and scheming. His mind and heart are all pure darkness and he will stop at nothing to achieve his ultimate goal."

Sora put fingers to her lips her eyes narrowing on the ground. She couldn't help but feel a bit torn. She didn't trust Vincent at all, but the words and story he was saying made sense. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. You and I are enemies, and we'll no doubt butt heads before your journey is through. However my goals are different than the one you call Ansem, and whatever he's planning is going to interfere in the long run. I merely want to say that while I know neither of us trusts the other, I believe sooner or later you're going to come across him… and," His aura flamed dark and sinister. "I will be there to get my share of his demise."

Sora's face faltered… any and all interest just got sucked out by his words. "in other words you want a piece of the action. Well you can forget it. I know how you deal with your adversaries. Mark my words, Vincent, if Ansem IS still out there I will defeat him, and then I'll be coming for you because nothing about your plans will keep the worlds in peace,"

"Tch, foolish child. You have no idea what you're dealing with! You think that keyblade and your pitiful friends are going to be enough to stop what he has in store?"

"Who knows… but unless you plan on changing your style and becoming good," which she highly doubted. "I don't see us ever being on the same side, revenge or not!"

"Fine then, you insolent little whelp. You'll rue the day you spurred my help!" His body coated in flames and like that he disappeared. Jack Skellington quickly ran into the gates his face distressed.

"Sora, we have to go. I just talked to Sally and she says that Oogie Boogie has kidnapped Sandy Claws!"

"Now Oogie Boogie is back?" She gave a heavy sigh rubbing her face. "This is ridiculous, everyone we've ever defeated is coming back. Why is that?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Sora. It's like Master Yen Sid said, so long as there's Darkness in people's hearts there will be those who will upset the balance."

"I guess you're right… no matter we better go. Santa Claus needs our help!"

~Twilight Town~

Somehow he just knew she'd be here. Axel frowned from his place on the roof watching as Kairi interacted with Hayner and his crew. She just fit right in didn't she? As was the miracle of a Princess of Heart. Their light could spread to all worlds.

"Sickening, really." He gave a deep sigh and sat on his knees, he couldn't help but want to watch her more… seeing her so friendly and compatible reminded him the way Roxas had been before she returned to Sora.

Roxas…

He let out a small curse and held his mouth to choke back the snarling sounds wanting to escape. His anger was growing, as was his impatience. He needed to get Sora to come to him, so he could somehow turn her into a heartless again. Kairi was the key, since Riku was MIA. Their friendship would be his clencher, and he'd use it to his advantage.

His ears picked up Kairi's voice as she relayed the tale of how Sora had saved her from Vincent and the darkness.

"Who's Riku?" Hayner asked Kairi with a slight frown.

"Oh, he's our friend… well actually he's a bit more to Sora. You see Riku's been in love with Sora ever since they were kids, but Sora was a bit oblivious to it and always treated him like a good friend. I guess his impatience and need to be closer to her is what drove him to the Darkness in the first place." Kairi explained with an almost sad expression.

"I get it, but she's looking for him now, isn't she? Does that mean he's no longer in the darkness?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen either of them since we split ways a year ago. The last time I saw Riku he was trapped in the darkness unable to free himself from Ansems hold. I think Sora managed to save him, but when I last saw her..." Kairi held her heart remembering the look on Sora's face when they last saw each other in the World's end. "She was crying… I never got a chance to ask her why because we were separated again right afterward."

"What a sad story…" Olette comforted and put a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Hey, if you stick around Sora's bound to show up."

"Yeah, she promised to come back."

"Really?" Kairi's eyes lit up with warmth and happiness. "Okay, then I'll stay!"

"What took you so long Kairi?" Axel's voice suddenly cut through the warm moment. A door of darkness opened up and Axel stepped through his eyes staring her down. He'd waited long enough, it was time to remove her from this pretty picture.

"You've got a lot of guts jumping into the darkness like that."

He saw the startled looks of Hayner and the others and he made a huff. He pushed past them walking straight to Kairi. His hand closed over her arm. "Let's go."

"Let go of me! No, let go!" Kairi pulled against his weight trying her hardest to make herself as much of a deadweight as possible. The others could only look on in wonder and horror as her, the stranger, and Pluto all disappear into the darkness and the door closing.

"Kairi! Aww man who was that guy?" Hayner punched the wall, and rubbed his sore hand afterward.

"This all seems so surreal." Pence touched the wall where the door had opened. "I don't recall anything like this happening before."

"Yeah, it seems like ever since Sora showed up all these weird things keep happening. Figures in white, haunted mansions, dark holes, mysterious cloaked figures. It's all messed up!" Hayner agreed.

"I don't know, but we've gotta find Sora and tell her what's happened." Olette rationalized. "Maybe she'll have a better idea of what's going on."

"Maybe she's already back in town. Let's go see. We'll all split up and check a different part of town!" Hayner turned and ran off. "I'll go check the mansion!"

"Okay, I'll check the station and stay there in case she comes off the train."

"Good idea, I guess I'll take the sandlot then!" Pence ran after Hayner taking his own path.

~The Darkness~

"Why are you doing this?" Kairi demanded struggling still as Axel kept a firm grip on her. "What are you going to do to Sora?"

Axel stalled and slowly turned around to eye Kairi. His eyes were sharp and angry. "You've got a heart, don't you Kairi?"

"Well, yeah, of course I do."

"It must be nice… having emotions like that. Being able to feel so certain and follow that heart no matter where it takes you." He slowly let her go and turned around to face her. "You'll never know what it's like to know emptiness."

"What's that supposed to mean? Who or what are you?"

"The name's Axel, got it memorized? I'm a member of Organization XIII and a nobody."

"A nobody?" Kairi questioned. 

"Yes, we nobodies don't have hearts, we were never meant to exist. So there's always this emptiness inside we cannot fill. It 's why our superior has taken an interest in Kingdom Hearts, it's to make us whole."

"If that's true, then what do you need me for?"

"Truth be told we nobodies of the Organization are a little different than the dusks. We remember what it's like… but I never put much faith in those feelings… until I lost them."

"Huh?" This guy was confusing her. He seemed so conflicted in his reasonings. Like he knew he didn't have a heart or emotions, but something was tugging at him telling him it was all wrong and he did too have a heart.

"Roxas… she was a nobody who was also part of the organization. We were… close, very close to each other. With her around I never felt empty… I felt complete." Axel fisted his hands at his side. "However she was stolen from me, Sora took her away from me. I WILL HAVE HER BACK!"

"Axel!"

Axel's furious eyes faded to worry as he whirled around spotting Saix blocking the way out. "Saix!"

"Enough of this foolishness. This was not the assignment you were given." He walked forward calmly and roughly took Kairi's shoulder pulling her away from Axel. "Shall I report this to the Superior?"

"Do what you want, I no longer care about the Organization's mission. There's only one thing I want." Axel closed his eyes resisting the urge to hold his chest. He swore he could feel it twisting.

"The one thing you want is a ridiculous notion. What you're searching for is long gone, and the feelings you claim to have are nothing but an illusion. You should get over it and move on." He pulls Kairi with him as he turns to leave.

"Where are you taking Kairi? I need her."

"I'm afraid I can't let you have her. However if you'll be a good boy and come with me I'll maybe let you share a cell while we figure out the proper punishment for your betrayal."

He hesitated, his eyes popping open and he looked between Saix and Kairi. Letting out a small curse he turned tail and ran leaving Kairi in the clutches of the Organization. "Damn it!"

~Christmas Town~

Sora finished opening the gate to a new world, unlocked by the Santa costume that Sally had prepared for Jack. While Jack's obsession with Christmas ebbed, and his Halloween personality came back full swing it still made Sora smile at how jack had found such fascination and wonder in Christmas, and could understand why he had wanted to be a part of it so badly.

Christmas was saved, Santa was saved, and the next gate was opened. "We better get going." Sora turned to Santa with a cute smile.

"Before you go, I believe there's a friend of yours who-" Santa gave a little chuckle, "if I recall correctly, told you there wasn't a Santa Claus."

Sora's face went bright red with embarassment and she scratched her cheek letting out a nervous laugh. "Oh, eh heh, yeah he did say that."

"Be sure to give him my very best wishes." Santa said with a smile.

"I will, but," her voice and face saddened and she stepped forward with just a little hope. "Do you know where I can even find Riku?"

"No," he admitted not liking the saddened expression on the young girls face. "Don't give up hope though. Remember Sora, if you believe in Riku, I am sure you will find him, just as you found me."

Sora's disappointed face lifted and her smile returned. She pulled her braid forward taking hold of the charm in her hair and clasping it tight. "Right! Thank you, Santa!"

She turned around walking up the Yuletide hill and back towards the Gummi Ship. "I just gotta believe in you." She sighed softly "I do believe in you, Riku, and I know I'll see you soon!"

~Hallow Bastion~

Vincent strut around the ruins of the castle, pacing back and forth his anger venting high. He had to find a way to get that girl to cooperate with him. He didn't want to be a tagging shadow just to find his quarry. "Bah, this is foolish." He whirled around and walked to the window staring out at the town below. "Things are too peaceful as they are… these organization members don't know anything about true Darkness. They're all imbeciles." Vincent's grin went sly. "I think it's about time I rose a little chaos of my own."


	13. The True Ansem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ansem... not Ansem... What?

Sora was sweating, big thick beads dripping from her forehead. The battle was intense, and the level of each heartless was stronger. She'd never taken on so many heartless at one time before, and the task proved challenging and tiring. She and the rest of the gang in Hallow Bastion took on the heartless army that threatened to breach the town. Now she was surrounded and the only way to stop them completely was to push through the never ending cluster to its source.

A thousand heartless… unless she was worse in math than she'd originally thought, she'd taken down one thousand heartless in one brutal bout. Her legs wobbled and she let herself fall over once the last of them had vanished so she could catch her breath. She felt Donald's healing power rejuvenating her energy and allowing her to stand up. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled his way. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet. We have a mission to accomplish remember? We have to go after the King and Xehanort's nobody!" 

Xehanort.. the man responsible for all this grief. Ever since they'd returned to Hollow Bastion they'd found out more about him than she'd expected. For starters she originally thought "Ansem" was the man's name… only to find out his name was actually Xehanort and he'd been an assistant of Ansem The Wise. Ansem the wise was a researcher whom the King knew personally. He'd gone on to study the heart… the light and darkness.. even Kingdom Hearts. He was also the one who had really written the reports they had found scattered across the worlds in their previous journey.

While in Hallow Bastion Sora, Donald and Goofy had discovered Leon and the gang found Ansem/Xehanort's computer. Not only that but they were also reunited with King Mickey, and despite being tight lipped about Riku's location Sora was glad to see he was safe. If the King was safe, that had to mean Riku was as well... right? Hopeful, Sora helped get the necessary access to Ansem's computer. It had informaion on the heartless and Organization XIII but the data had been corrupted and they were unable to get any real answers. That's when the chaos had started.

Normally, Sora was a person who preferred positive thinking. It just felt better to find something to smile about rather than feel down all the time. However, at the moment, Sora couldn't find much to be happy about. Riku, safe or not, was still missing... and from the words Saix, an organization member, had spoken of something awful had happened to him. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe Saix at all… but why would he lie? It made her uneasy to think that somewhere out there Riku was suffering.

To make matters worse Kairi had been kidnapped. Hayner, Pence, and Olette had given them the details on the cloaked red headed figure who had dragged her friend into a shadowy hole. Axel, Sora grimaced at the name, the man… nobody, she quickly corrected… was relentless. They hadn't heard a peep out of him since they'd crossed paths at Beast's Castle… but Sora had gotten a sense of a guy who would do anything to accomplish his mission, whatever that is.

"Sora?" Donald waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her thoughts. "You okay, Sora?"

"Yeah, sorry, come on we better go catch up to the King!"

The run was harsh because of the height, but Sora managed to make it up the steep hill. She found King Mickey staring hard at Xehanort's Nobody. The two were dead silent, neither moving until a warp of darkness spread out behind the organization leader. He faded into it, Mickey shouting after and pursuing. The moment Mickey dived in the warp sealed, closing Sora and her friends out.

"Oh No! He's gone again!" Any hope she had of figuring out where Riku was just went up in a cloud of darkness.

"Way to fall right into their trap." Axel's voice startled her Sora whirled around meeting his intense gaze. Her hands gripped firmly onto her keyblade as she rushed over ready to attack… however Axel stayed calm, detached. He walked forward, seeing her become even more tensed the closer he got. "It's a set up by Organization XIII… Xemnas is using you to destroy the heartless. That's his big master plan."

"Xemnas?" Donald questioned, wondering why they should know that name.

"That guy you just saw. He's the Organization's leader, got it memoized? X-E-M-N-A-S."

Xemnas… Ansem… little by little this story was being put together piece by piece. So fake Ansem became a heartless and a nobody was created, and that was Xemnas. 

"You're the one who kidnapped Kairi… and you're a member of the Organization. Why are you telling me all this?"

"Yes I kidnapped Kairi… and I'm telling you this because I no longer share interests with the organization's plans. Your keyblade is used to release captive hearts, and that is what the organization is after."

It made sense, though he wore the uniform, Axel's actions hadn't exactly meshed with the other members of the organization they'd come up against. Still…

"Where is Kairi?" When Axel hesitated her eyes sadden and she stepped forward standing toe to toe with him. 

Shocked by the sudden closeness Axel took her shoulders and looked into those big blue eyes. He felt that familiar presence, Roxas, her presence was so clear in Sora's being. He wanted to hold her, wanted to feel that body up against his again... he just wanted to FEEL again. "Listen... about Kairi-"

"Axel." Saix, the familiar face from Twilight Town popped beside them and Axel's grip yanked from her.

"Uh-Oh!" Blackness began to swarm him as he tried to make his getaway, But Sora's hand gripped his firmly. Axel pushed and shoved, Sora's eyes pleading as she watched the darkness surround him. "Let go!" 

"No! Axel, please! Tell me where she is… Axel!" Her grip slipped and she was taken aback by the painful guilty look on his face as the black covered him up. Saix stepped over his black cloud, staring Sora down.

"Don't worry, we'll ensure he will receive the maximum punishment."

"I don't care about any of that! Just let me into the realm of darkness!" Sora clenched her fist taking a cautious step back from Saix.

"If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of her."

"Take me to her." She watched Saix's expression change a bit, all of his "moods" seemed to highlight in those eyes more than his face. If Sora was reading him correctly, he was contemplating it.

"Is she that important to you?"

"Yes… very much so."

"More so than Riku?"

"What?" Sora was genuinely shocked by the question.

"There are many paths which you can take, keyblade wielder. Your actions determine which roads you will take to arrive at your final destination. So choose your path, do you want to see Kairi? Or do you want to see Riku?"

"Why do I have to choose? I want to see both of them!"

"That road is impossible. Your friends reside on opposite sides of the spectrum. One resides in neverending light, and one is shrouded forever in darkness. You won't be able to see one if you see the other. It's impossible. Riku has already figured this out for himself, and has long given up on ever seeing you again."

Sora's eyes stung, but more so she was angry. She refused to believe such a vicious lie. Saix saw this, and his eyes narrow. 

"Are you angry? Do you hate me?" His tone was almost amused. "Then take that anger and aim it at the heartless." He snapped his fingers, heartless surrounding them. "Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts, and yet they not know what true power they hold. Those hearts they gather, and are released by the keyblade string together to create Kingdom Hearts. Only then when that days comes can we Nobodies truly, finally exist."

"What on Earth are you prattling on about?" Familiar flames of Rich green and black flare up. Sora felt the heat against her back and she turned to look at Vincent. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me. The heart of all worlds, the heart of all that lives… a dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY DOMINION!" Vincent's face twisted with greed, his flames rose up and he summoned forth heartless challenging the Nobody for domination. 

Sora and her friends were caught between these power struggles. Vincent's breed of Heartless seemed to be weaker though, falling victim to the nobody lackeys. Vincent wasn't ready to go down, not without a struggle. He cut in front of Sora using his flames as a powerful barrier and taking on the nobodies himself. "Do not misunderstand me child. I shall have my revenge on you yet… but while these pathetic creatures still live my plans for Kingdom Hearts will be ruptured. So do as I say, flee now, and find a way to vanquish them forever!"

"Vincent!" Sora rushed forward but Donald grabbed her hand.

"No Sora, he's right we've got to go!"

"But, what about… ah!" She gasped seeing Bincent's body becoming overrun and smothered. MOre heartless appeared, surrounding them and closing in. She cut them down, hearts becoming released only to be captured again by the Organization. "Oh no! The hearts!" 

What was she doing? Axel was right… all her efforts for defeating the heartless were only helping the nobodies. What was she to do now? What could her or her friends hope to do in this dire situation. 

"Maybe all that we've done…" Sora's face was filled with pain and confusion. "Maybe it was all for nothing." She clenched her teeth blocking an attack from the heartless. "What am I supposed to do if I can't use the keyblade!"

"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!"

"Huh? Vincent… Gah!" Sora screamed as darkness swallowed up her and the others pulling them out of the battle and away from the heartless. For a moment Sora lost consciousness… memories of her first encounter with darkness came swarming back… the fear, the confusion. She remembered watching Riku's body becoming entangled in the shrouds of it, her hand reaching for his in pure desperation… that was when she first held the keyblade, when her heart begged for them to be saved.

There was no light protecting her now. The world they were in was completely pitch black, not a sound… not even a glimmer of warmth to heat the chill running through her. She stirred and sat upon her knees looking out. so this was the world of darkness? This never ending abyss… she'd been here before… but could never really remember much other than falling, and fading away.

She got to her feet, looking in Donald and Goofy's direction as they approached her. "This… is it. It's the realm of darkness!" Shivering she whirled around screaming into the abyss. "Kairi! Riku!"

"Look!" Donald shouted. Sora turned just in time to glance in the direction of the shrouded figure. For a few brief seconds they just stared… a familiar feeling swimming inside their hearts. The figure disappeared and in his place was the white box he had been carrying. The three approached it, examining it first Donald opened up the box despite Goofy's warning… inside was an ice cream bar, and a picture.

Sora's eyes fixated on the picture and she picked it up holding it. There were four people in the picture, three were the gang from Twlight Town, Hayner Pence, and Olette… but her eyes narrowed on one face in particular.   
"Roxas…"

"Huh?"

"You know her?"

"No… but I know that it's her. It's the person everyone is mistaking me for… all the Organization members… Axel. Now I can see why."

"You got a point, the two of you do kinda look a like." Goofy took the picture holding it up and looking between them. While examining he saw the expression on Sora's face and was instantly concerned. "You gonna be okay, Sora?"

"I… I'm not sure. I'm feeling a little confused and overwhelmed." It was all too much to take in. Her head was filled with so many questions she felt as if she was in school trying to take a test. She grumbled and ran her hands over her face, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

~Riku~

That had been too close. Riku needed to control his emotions better because he'd nearly blown it trying to give Sora clues to the path she needed to take. He'd been so close to her… she'd only been a few steps away and yet that little bit of distance felt like miles.

He held his chest feeling his heart wrench in agony. God when was the pain going to stop? When was he finally going to fully accept his fate? He'd made his decision, and yet he couldn't stop himself from craving more.

"Sora." He held the star around his neck gripping it firmly. The warmth of the light held inside easing the pain. He took a shaky breath and shook his head shaking away the clouds of regret. He couldn't be distracted by this now. He could sense the presence of an Organization Member… time to get back to work.


	14. Spy in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuniting with Mulan, Sora stumbles upon a spy in black lurking in the mountain... as they pursue Sora can't help but feel a sense of familiarity with the mysterious figure.

A photo and some ice cream… these clues that they were given were adding more questions rather than answering any of the ones she had circling inside her head. Sora was still shaken over the photograph in particular. It was her first time seeing Roxas, and now that she could see the similarities between them it made her shake. Just who was Roxas? What was the connection between them? Where was she now that everyone was looking for her?

Axel seemed to be convinced that she had something to do with Roxas' disappearance, but she'd been asleep the entire time... hadn't she? She'd never even met Roxas. So how could she be responsible?

"Ugh this is all so confusing!" She lounged in the chair pulling her legs to her chest and rubbing her face in exasperation.

"Sora you need to calm yourself down. You've been pondering over this ever since we got back to the Gummi Ship." Donald lectured and tried to comfort. "Whatever those clues are I'm sure we'll figure it out when we're meant to."

"Donald is right… right now we've got to keep doing what we're doing. More importantly we can't let people from the organization get into our heads." Goofy agreed.

Right, she'd nearly forgotten about the heartless situation. If she fought heartless those hearts she released would get stolen… but she just couldn't stop… she had to help otherwise so many people would get hurt.

"Guess we'll just keep on fighting." She let her feet slide off the chair and hit the floor. She took the controls again, maneurving through the empty spaces between worlds. The next world she spotted was Mulan's world. She hoped everything there was okay. The last time they were there Mulan had been rewarded, and announced a hero. She'd gained the honor and respect she'd deserved as well as the confidence within herself. "Wonder how she's doing."

They landed in the snowy mountain village which, to Sora's relief, had been rebuilt. Her eyes scanned around... and widened at the sight of the disappearing black coat heading towards the summit. 

"The Organization!" 

"Sora!" Mulan called out from behind, the two women sharing friendly smiles before getting to the seriousness at hand. 

"Hey Mulan, sorry I don't have time to explain, but we have to catch that guy!" Sora pointed towards the path where the cloaked figured had vanished.

"I'm following him too." Mulan explained catching her breath from the jog. "There's been rumors about a spy in black lurking in the mountains."

"Then let's catch him." 

~Riku~

How long before he won't be able to hold himself back anymore? Riku was nearly at the limit of his self control. He'd been separated from Sora for far too long and it was starting to curve his judgement. That brief moment in the darkness was close enough, and now he found himself being chased by her in the mountain summit in The land of Dragons.

It was bad enough he'd lost sight of the organization member he'd been following, but now he had to avoid being caught by Sora and her new friend Mulan. He'd have a hard time explaining why he was there, let alone why he looked the way he did. So he did his best ducking through the mountains and up the path. The snow made it hard to move around, the stinging wet cold caused his feet to go slightly numb and he was glad the coat provided a lot of warmth.

He spotted his target and ran after him faster. He'd gained some distance between them, and barely caught a glance of the organization member calling forth dark power and siphoning it into the ground. What was he doing, Riku wondered. It looked a lot like the spells Vincent used to use to create large heartless beasts, but what heart could possibly be around to be used in such a way?

He heard Sora's voice below, she was conversing with Mulan, the woman who had been following him before. Seems they had caught up, but they'd yet sensed the danger lurking. Riku turned his head just in time to see the organization member disappear in the darkness, and replacing him was an army of heartless in the shapes of buzzing flying insects. He used his own power to phase to the bottom of the mountain behind Sora's crew… and though he knew he should be chasing after the member he lingered… and watched.

Sora's back was to him… and he took this time to admire her. He'd kept his distance but this was the closest he'd ever been to her and he wanted to savor it. She'd gotten tall, the long limbs and torso creating a soft feminine silhouette. She wasn't curvaceous, but he could make out the slight changes of her hips and chest showing she was growing into her womanhood… a thought that had the flow of blood rushing to his cheeks. .as well as other places.

She summoned her keyblade which snapped him out of his daze. He glanced up seeing that army of heartless coming down the mountain. Sora's friends rushed forward to deal with a patch of their own… but Sora paused… and turned. Their gazes met, and though his face was shrouded he could feel her gaze intensify as if trying to pierce through the darkness.

~Sora~

"Hey you, quit sneaking around!" She warned him. She got a fluttering feeling in her stomach. There was something about this man that made her uneasy. It was strange because all the other organization members just pissed her off, or annoyed her. Yet for some reason this one had her nerves tingling.

Her expression changed when the cloaked male stretched out an arm and pointed behind her. She whirled around just in time to swipe at a heartless that was coming in too close. She looked back, seeing the stranger had drawn his weapon, one that raised alarms in Sora's head. It looked… familiar.

Unable to think much on it Sora drew her attention to defeating heartless, catching moments of luck when her attacks aimed upon the stranger. She dodged and grunted when he attacked back in defense, but for the most part this opponent was just standing still poised to strike. What was he planning? What was his purpose here?

The heartless died down and dispersed as their powers measured up on each other. She couldn't help but feel as though she'd done this before. This vibe and sensation were sending off so many bells and whistles. Who was he? Who was this man? Whose face was behind the darkness?

Their weapons clashed and the edge of her blade caught on his chest… as they broke apart something ripped away from him and skidded off into the snow. Sora's eyes followed it and the man as he panicked and grabbed for it before it could be buried in the snow. Sora's hands fell to her side and the keyblade with it when she saw the item he held and quickly tucked away... A star shaped pendant.

He ran from her… Sora's feet clumsily following as her head tried to wrap around the idea of what she saw. "That guy.. he… no why would he?" She stretched out a hand as if to touch the vanishing figure in the distance. "Riku?"

She ran toward the dark, her fingers gently brushing against the cold before it all faded away and Riku with it.

~Riku~

Riku reappeared but this time in front of the Palace. His heart pounded in his chest and he clutched it and the pendant close in hand. Damn it, even someone as dense as Sora would be able to make this connection. He looked to the star in his hand gritting his teeth. He had hoped to pass off as just another organization member, but this pendant and more than likely his fighting style had given away his identity to the one person he had wanted to keep his true self hidden from.

"Damn it, I just had to get involved. I just had to be close to her again, even if it was in the heat of battle. Now this could mess things up… How will I be able to keep this face hidden from her now that she knows where to find me?"

Scared, and angry at himself Riku stood there shivering a moment, taking the absence of people to his advantage to try and collect his thoughts and composure. Still his calm didn't last long. As soon as he could breathe again he felt the tremor of power, and his eyes shot up towards the mountain he had just escaped from.

He could just make out the large dragonesque creature erupting from the mountain top and spiraling around towards the city.

"I get it now… that guy must have been manipulating some sort of beast that dwelled in the mountain and used it to create a heartless." He made a run for the palace doors. "I'm sure Sora and the others can handle it, but the emperor needs to be warned, otherwise his people could get hurt."

He busted through the gates, beating off guards without giving them too much damage. When he reached the inside Captain Shang stood in his path. "Who are you? How dare you barge into the palace this way?"

"I don't have time to deal with you. I have a very important message to deliver to your ruler." He let his sword materialize into his palm. The blade meeting Shangs in a quick rush of clanking metal, but being the stronger of the true Rikku quickly knocked Shang aside and down. Riku dispersed his weapon coming face to face with the emperor and frowning. "Sorry to barge in, but as I said I have an important message for you."

"You, you're the rumored spy in black that has been lingering in the mountains?"

"I guess you could say that… but I'm no enemy of yours, your highness. I've come to warn you. The people I have been tracking are men of great evil, and they've disturbed something up in the mountains. You've seen the small heartless lingering about.. .well the beast that's headed your way is far bigger and more powerful than them."

"If what you say is true, then I must alert my troops." He turned his head to Shang, about to give the order, but paused when Riku raised a hand.

"Not necessary your majesty… you've already got all the protection you need. The monster wasn't the only thing I found in the mountains. Two wise guys and their leader have shown up, and you can bet they'll take care of things." Riku turned and headed down the steps. "My advice to you is to clear the courtyard completely of people and give them a wide open space in which to fight in."

"Now hold on a second young man… just who is it are you in reference to?"

Riku stopped, pausing and slowly turning his head back to look at the emperor. The Dark warp appeared and Riku let out a lil laugh. "Let's just say we both know a girl who's really good at getting herself and others in and out of trouble."

~Sora~

The battle against the dragon heartless had been rough, but they'd managed. After the battle Sora and the others were called forth back to the temple, and the only thing Sora requested when offered a reward was to know what the man in black had said to him.

The emperor was surprised by her humble request, but could see it meant a great deal to her. "Dragons have crossed our land and left a great web of paths. These dragons wield much power, and are the source of many gifts with both man and nature. It would seem someone of great evil disturbed one of our dragons and turned it into what you'd call a heartless. It is my understanding that the young man in black came to warn me of this danger. This way I could alert my troops." 

"Did you?"

"I was about to, but the young man said the situation had changed."

"He said two wise guys and their leader who's really good at getting herself and others in and out of trouble had shown up, and that they would take care of things." Li Shang continued with amusement on his face. The Emperor couldn't help but smile as well when he saw the delight spread across Sora's face at hearing those words.

"That's gotta be Riku!" Sora shouted clenching her fists to her chest and jumping up and down. "I knew it!"

Donald and Goofy exchanged wary glances before speaking up.

"What's he doing with organization 13?" Goofy asked. He and Donald had shared concerned looks and both wondered about it and Riku's behavior.

"I"m not sure… but I'm so relieved." Sora said closing her eyes to stop the sting of tears. "When Saix said that I may not see Riku again, and that he dipped too far into darkness for me to see him... I feared the worse. Now, at least I know he's okay, that he's not trapped."

"Yeah. but-" Donald began to protest but Sora turned to him smiling.

"No buts… Riku must have his reasons. Just like with Vincent he may have been coerced, or he may be doing something completely different… but he's still Riku, no matter what." She believed in him. She added silently and fingered her charm. The bond between them was strong, and it was what let her know that Riku was still Riku, and that he was not a victim of the darkness. He was working hard on a goal… she wasn't sure what it was, or why he needed the Darkness in order to obtain it, but she gave her support.

"Riku… I know we'll be together again soon."

~Riku~

One world taken care of but so many more in peril. They had to figure out a way to stop the organization before history repeated itself and the worlds were tumbled into darkness. After leaving The Land of the Dragons, Riku circled the remaining worlds, he found Xaldin who was lingering around Beast's castle but with Sora finishing her business in the previous world and following closely behind he doubted he had much to worry about there.

Still parts of him twinged in guilt leaving a great portion of responsibility onto Sora's shoulders. Sure she was a keyblade wielder but it left him uneasy making her fight these organization members on her own. He wished he could fight with her. but it wasn't possible… he just couldn't bring himself to face her the way he was. 

He wanted so badly to get close, to hold her, touch her hair… kiss her. He knew he couldn't do so in this form. Not because he resembled Ansem... though that was creepy... but because this form was tainted with darkness. It was a defiled form and there was no way he was letting the precious source of his light become tainted by it.

He looked to his pendant again memories filling his mind. One in particular playing over and over in his head like a bad record. The moment they closed the door… he remembered seeing her on the other side, seeing her sad face, and the shocked expression when he kissed her. He had liked the way her cheeks had flushed red, and the way her fingers had gently lifted to touch them. It was watching her, and those little movements that had him confessing his feelings for her right then and there. 

"I love you…"

He had meant it… and had been swamped with relief that he'd had the guts to say it then before the doors had closed. Had he waited he probably would have never been able to express his true feelings.

"I know I promised we would someday meet again… but until I can look at you with my own face, my own body… that day will just have to wait." Until then he would keep this charm close to his heart… keep her light with him. He would protect her at a distance and make sure she followed the right path.

"Alright Riku," He told himself putting away the charm. "That's enough moping and sentiment… it's time to get back to work." He stepped through the opening, the World that Never Was coming into view. Kairi was up there somewhere, and he had to find her. Once she was safe again Riku would go back to following Sora and making sure she found a way to the world so they could put an end to Xemnas' plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sora's Song Part 1


	15. Sora's Song (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Aryn meet again under the sea, but Sora doesn't realize the extent of Aryn's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is a long chapter because I had originally planned for it to be an extra to be released once the fic was done… but decided to post it now I'd debated what song to give Sora… I felt it should be tied into Disney in some form, or even the game, I ended up with this conclusion feeling it made the most sense and added a chance for a flashback and character story.

Sora was exhausted. So many worlds revisited and still no sign of Riku or Kairi. She was beginning to think what she was doing was little to no good. She couldn't sleep, she barely ate, and though her powers grew and grew she just couldn't seem to concentrate. Donald and Goofy looked at each other in worry. 

"What do you think we should do?" Goofy murmured.

"I don't know, Goofy. We got to come up with something to help her relax or she'll just wear herself out." Donald whispered back.

"Well… we've gone through all the other worlds… there's one on the list we haven't explored yet… we skipped over it because it didn't have any heartless readings, but I think it's a world we've been to before." Goofy pointed to the map. He let out a yelp when Donald shoved him out of the way.

"Let me see that! Hmm hey yeah I recognize that world. It's Atlantica, it's where we met Aryn, Flounder, and Sebastian."

"Oh Sora made quick friends with Aryn… I'm sure she'll be happy to see him again. Let's stop by and maybe he can find a way to get her to take some time to relax." Goofy nodded his head and thumped a hand into his palm.

Sora stirred on her bed when the sounding alarms went off for landing. 

"Mmmph what's going on?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. 

"Sora, we've charted a new course. We're headed for Atlantica." Goofy chuckled happily.

"Atlantica?" Sora's eyes suddenly blinked open and shut and the a soft smile spread on her lips. "You mean we'll get to see Aryn and the others?"

"Ahyuk! Yeah, I'm sure Aryn will be happy to see you too, Sora."

"Alright! What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" Sora quickly jumped out of bed and into her seat buckling in.

~Atlantica~

Aryn heard the stir from just outside his father's palace. The sounds had come from the alcove in which he and the others had been practicing for the music festival. 

"What was that?"

"I don't know," Sebastian muttered. "but I'm not going back to find out. I don't like unhealthy surprises." He began to slowly wade backwards in the water. Aryn however, unable to resist his curiosity swam forward, and much to his pleasure spotted three familiar faces. "Sora!" He shouted first swimming right to her and engulfing her in a hug.

"Aryn- OOF!" She fell backward and somersaulted in the tackling hug. Sora had barely breached the sea water… she flicked her green tail around trying to remember the workings of it from before.. but it had been a long year and was quick to forget. It didn't help that the seashells that she had were bigger to accumulate her growth… so far Sora hated puberty. she felt heat rise to her cheeks and She planted her hands on Aryn's shoulders smiling at him.

"That was some welcome."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you…" he paused to take a look at her. He took notice of her growth only in the way a boy could and he couldn't help but get a bit flustered himself. He let out a laugh and took her hands. "Forget how to swim already?"

Sora joined him in the laughter and pinched her fingers together. "A little bit… mind giving me a refresher course?"

"No Problem, man… you just need a bit of practice." Sebastian encouraged. Like they had before the first time they met, Aryn went over the basics and let Sora play a quick game of tag with Flounder to test her movement.

Her body remembered the moves easily enough and it was nice to see that there weren't any heartless in the beautiful kingdom of Atlantica. In fact Sebastian had informed them of an upcoming musical festival in which all of King Triton's children would be participating in, as well as some local talent. It sounded like fun, and when the offer arose her, Donald, and Goofy all jumped at the chance to take part of it.

Still something was nagging at her. She saw Aryn drift away staring up at the sun streaming through the water. When he wasn't looking there his eyes were on her, in a way that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She had a feeling something was on his mind, and Sora was determined to find out what it was. She glided up beside him touching his hand with a smile. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine Sora… it's just I've had a lot on my mind lately." He takes her hands. "Actually, if you're willing to listen, I'd like to show you something." Aryn's eyes looked intense. Sora felt the pressure of acceptance immediately, and could hardly turn him down.

Their departure was interrupted by the arrival of the sea king. 

"King Triton…"

"I hope there hasn't been a need for that keyblade of yours." King Triton commented, both concerned and pleased to see the young key bearer.

"Nope, the coast is clear, not a heartless in sight." Sora gave the thumbs up. Aryn made a sound of impatience and tugged on her hand. "Ah, we'll catch up later your majesty." She swam off with Aryn waving. King Triton prevented Goofy and Donald from letting them go with.

"Leave them be, Sora may just be what the doctor ordered."

"What do you mean. your majesty?" Donald questioned curiously.

"Well I'm afraid Aryn has been a bit distracted lately. I'm afraid he might still be infatuated with the idea of the surface world." King Triton let out a long heavy sigh. "I've tried to tell him so many times how dangerous it is for our kind to assimilate with their kind but he just won't see reason… and lately it's gotten worse."

"Then this might be a good thing that we stopped by. Sora's been distracted herself… not to mention gloomy." Goofy agreed.

"Oh that reminds me," Sebastian, "Your Majesty, our guests dey want to sing in da musical."

"Well now, that sounds like a splendid idea. You be sure to keep those two busy and happy… I look forward to all of your performances."

~Sora and Aryn~

It was a bit of a swim to where Aryn wanted to go. He kept a firm grip on her hand to make sure she didn't fall behind as they made their way to the surface. When Sora's face broke air she took a deep breath and bobbed in the water looking around. She saw a nearby beach, and someone lingering there. 

"Aryn!" She shoved him against a rock to hide their forms. "Why did you bring me here? We're gonna get caught, and isn't this forbidden?"

"Don't pay attention to what my father says. I've come up here plenty of times and nothings happened. Well aside from her." Aryn pointed to the girl on the beach who knelt down collecting sea shells while the big white dog barked and splashed about in the water.

"Her who? The girl?"

"Yeah… you see funny story…"

~Flashback~

Aryn always enjoyed the fresh air after a storm. The seas had been treacherous, but the sky was now calm and the waves lapped lazily at his chest. He watched the glow of the moon with a smile on his face, but something moving to his left caught his eye. Wood, broken pieces of what was left of a human ship floated topside. Atop one of them was a girl with raven black hair down to her back and garbed in a white dress that was drenched and torn from fighting against waves. She was exhausted from clinging onto the wreckage and had passed out on top of it. Her body began to slip off and without hesitation Aryn leapt over and caught her body keeping her afloat. "Whoa! Hang on…" He pulled her through the waves to the mile or so swim to the nearest shore. There he lay her out on the sand, panting from the exertion it took him to get them there.

"That was close… oh man please don't be dead." He leaned over her, checking her breath and laying his head on her chest to hear her heart beat. He sighed with relief when both pumped strong and he lay out beside her. "Alive… man… you scared me there for a minute." Now that he was sure she was alive he took the opportunity to examine her.

He'd never been so close to a human before. From the waist up she was any other mermaid he'd met, beautiful in face, long elegant arms and hands, slim figure… but below was something new entirely. He lifted a leg touching it in admiration… and immediately dropped it when she began to stir.

He leaned over her again, his face closing in… eyes blinked open… beautiful baby blues that startled him, and gave him flashbacks of Sora. Their eyes were so similar… he was mesmerized by the beauty of them.

He nearly spoke… but the sounds of screaming men startled him. "ERICA! ERICA!" He quickly backed away from her and jumped back into the sea.

~End~

"...and that's what happened. I'd never seen a human up close before, and I couldn't help but come back here and see her again and again. She comes down to the beach every day around sunset staring out at the sea and playing at the waves with her dog."

Sora's eyes had gone a bit dreamy. It was such a romantic story, she'd smiled when he described her beauty… and Sora could tell he was infatuated… which was probably a bad thing but... hell love was love right?

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"No, and I dont know if I ever will. My father forbids me from interacting with humans… but still I can't help but feel a sort of attachment. She reminds me a lot of you, and it's a kind of comfort I guess."

"Huh?" Sora blinked in confusion. Comfort? Comfort for what?

"Now that you're here though Sora… I feel better. I've missed you a lot, and I wanted to show you this place, and her."

Still confused Sora lifted her arms over her head and lay back letting the water float her around a bit. 

"I still think you should talk to her… but I guess you're right about your dad and all, and he probably wouldn't like me encouraging you."

"Father just doesn't understand my feelings. He doesn't see that I'm…" He paused in his confession. Lonely? That was the word he had wanted to use but now it didn't seem to fit… longing may be a better term but to admit that to her… it had his cheeks flushing.

"Look don't worry so much okay… come on we should get back to rehearsals. If you want we can come back tomorrow."

Aryn's heart skipped and he smiled at her. 

"Really? So does that mean you're staying?"

"For a little while, sure at least until the Music festival… but then I have to go. I have things I need to do, people I need to search for."

His face fell. she was leaving again. His heart ached and he reached out and touched her hand and offered a smile when hers closed over it. 

"Will you come back after?"

"Always…" She smiled.

~The Next Day~

Despite Sora's promise Aryn couldn't help but feel depressed. It had been so long since he had seen her, he had hoped she would stay now that things were peaceful… but that was too much to hope for. His father said she was the key bearer and she had certain responsibilities that kept her from staying in one world for too long.

He wished he could go with her… but couldn't bring himself to ask. Each time he thought he'd bucked up the courage he'd freeze and watch her laugh and sing.

"Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me!" She sang out with a soft feminine vocal… it was sweet and enchanting and brought a lil smile to his lips.

After the tune Sebastian approached him. 

"Well Aryn what do you think? It's a great masterpiece isn't it?"

"It's a wonderful song Sebastian, it's just… not what I want to sing." He watched Sebastian's face go long and shocked. "I'm sorry… but… I can't keep pretending things are okay here… I want to sing what I truly feel."

"Well what kind of song do you want."

Aryn glanced over at Sora who was still dancing and laughing with her two friends. "I want to sing a love song… to Sora."

"What? The King would have my claws for allowing you to sing a song like dat!" Sebastian gawked.

Angry, and frustrated Aryn raised his voice. "Well if I can't sing what I want then I just won't sing at all!" He sped off, Sora hearing his voice and immediately swimming after him concerned. Donald and Goofy stopped by Sebastian.

"What happened?"

"Oh, how do I get myself into dees situations? Not only has Aryn fallen in love at the worst possible time… but wid Sora of all people!"

"Did you say Sora?" Donald blinked wide eyed and both he and Goofy shared distressed looks. "That's not good. He doesn't know about Riku."

"We'd better go after them and make sure nothing happens." Goofy and Donald give chase to the two merfolk.

Unfortunately the two of them had a big head start… Sora knew where Aryn was going and followed him straight to the surface. It was early so Erica wasn't at the beach. He sat upon the great stone in the water, pounding his fist into it as his anger and frustration continued to bubble and boil inside him.

When Sora broke surface and joined him he calmed some, but not enough to erase the annoyed look on his face. "Aryn what happened? I thought we were all having such a good time."

"We were… I was… it's just…" He let out a heavy sigh. "Sora… I, I don't want you to go."

"Huh?" She contemplated that a moment then her eyes go sympathetic and she smiled. "Oh Aryn I don't wanna leave either, I'm gonna miss you too. I have to go though, I can't just give up my responsibility."

"I know, and you need to find your friends." He took a deep breath… well it was now or never. He turned to her and grabbed her hands. "Sora… I want you to take me with you."

Once again Sora looked at him with utter confusion on her face. "Take you where?"

"Take me to other worlds with you!"

"What?" She was utterly speechless. "Aryn I can't do that! Your father-"

"I don't give a damn about what my father says. I won't be separated from you anymore! Take me with you please! I-" moments away from confessing his feelings Donald and Goofy popped up from the water.

"Sora! We gotta go!" Goofy shouted.

"The King wants to see you Sora! It's urgent!" Donald agreed panting from swimming as fast as he could.

Sora looked between them, and Aryn. All the frustrated feelings and emotions so obvious on his face… but if the King was asking for her it must be an emergency. "Look, Aryn, we'll talk about this later okay? Take some time to calm down. Wait here for me." She pulled her hands from his and jumped into the water.

Aryn watched her go and he grit his teeth and buried his head in his hand fisting fingers through his short red hair. "Damn it… everything's so messed up." he couldn't just sit here anymore. He swam around clearing his head and finally just gave up and sat upon a mound in a lil grotto. With his mind full of fuzz, he didn't hear the approaching figure.

"Oh Aryn, you poor boy."

Aryn jolted at the voice whirling his head and then putting up his dukes when he realized who it was. "Ursula! What are you doing here? my father banished you from these waters!"

"Oh now, now, son no need to raise a fuss. After all I'm only here because of you. I saw what happened between you and Sora, and frankly I'm appalled she wouldn't let you finish expressing your feelings." Ursula held her heart sighing dramatically. "I guess she's too caught up in her own work and duties to really give you any thought."

Aryn lowered his fists but continued to frown at her. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious dear boy? I'm here to help you. I want to make all your dreams come true." Ursula laughed a little.

"My father would never allow me to accept help from you."

"I thought you didn't care much about what your father would allow… and besides if you gave up that easy it can't be true love now can it?" Ursula tucked an arm around his shoulders. "No worries child, I've given up on trying to get your father's trident… instead all I want is to help you… I see a lot of myself in you… reaching for something you can never attain."

"Sora could still take me without your help."

"I wouldn't be so sure… you know the real reason why she won't take you is because you're not like her." She held out a ball and out of it Sora's human form appeared, her battling heartless on two legs with Donald and Goofy beside her. "These are those three true forms. as you can see Sora is really a human."

Aryn's eyes widened at this. He reached out to touch the hologram and his hand passed through it, "Human… She's a human?"

"That's right… so in order to get what you want, you'll have to become human yourself."

"A human?" Aryn's eyes widen and he looked at her. "You can do that?"

"Dear sweet boy, that's what I do." Ursula chuckled some and as she began explaining the rules Sebastian and Flounder had finally tracked Aryn down, only to find him talking with Ursula. Before they could run off and tell the king Flotsam and Jetsum halted their retreat trapping them.

"Now then dear boy… all you need to do is sign a contract… I'll make you a human for three days… and in those three days all you have to do is kiss your true love. Once you do that you'll remain human permanently and be free to travel world to world with your beloved." Ursula paused… "Oh I almost forgot.. there is a little matter of payment. I want nothing much… the only thing I require is your voice."

"My voice?" Aryn touched his throat.

"That's right, sweet cheeks."

When he hesitated Ursula sighed and shrugged. "Oh well, I tried. Far be it for me to twist your arm. You obviously don't want my help. It's too bad about Sora though, she is quite a catch, being a key bearer and all…"

"Wait!" Aryn called out swallowing hard when she came back. Ursula popped out a golden contract with a skeleton pen… he hesitated, taking up the pen and quickly signing his name. Sebastian and flounder shouted at him, asking him to stop. It was that shouting that lured Sora and her friends to them.

"Sora Please! You've got to stop him!" Sebastian begged as Sora pushed through. She tried to reach out, but Ursula sent up a whirlpool blocking her from getting any further in. A light pulled from Aryn, his voice popping out out of him and into the shell necklace around Ursula's neck.

When the whirlpool halted Aryn flailed in the water, his new legs clad only in a pair of white pants and he struggled to swim. Sora panicked.

"Oh no! He can't breathe like that!" She swam forward, grabbed his arm and with all the strength she had swam as fast as she could up to the surface. Aryn gasped for air, panting and holding onto Sora as she carried him to the beach and lay him out. "Aryn? Aryn are you…" She looked down at her own fin… being on dry land her clothes did their thing and transformed her. She sat on the beach in a dress that was blue and more like a slip with how thin it was. "Whoa… that's weird… oh right… Aryn! Aryn!" She shakes him trying to keep him awake. "Come on... don't pass out on me."

"Is everything alright?"

The new voice startled Sora. she glanced up and spotted Erica, the black haired girl Aryn had rescued. She saw Aryn on the ground and instantly was kneeling next to Sora and turning Aryn over. She tested his breath and heart and sighed with relief. "He's okay, just exhausted I imagine. What on Earth happened to you two?"

"Well it's… Oh Aryn!" Sora drifted off when he began to stir. When Erica saw his face and eyes her face brightened.

"Oh, it's you… you're the man that saved my life!" She reached out touching his face. For a moment she and Aryn exchanged warm gazes and smiles. "I'm so happy I finally met you again." She touched his chest, and out of instinct Aryn jolted quickly standing up and stumbling on his new wobbly legs. Erica stood up quickly catching and steadying him before he could fall over. "Whoa easy there... Wow you guys must have really been through something."

"Well to be honest I'm not exactly sure what we just went through." Sora admitted and glanced over to her friend. Aryn tried to talk but no words came from his mouth. He touched his throat and lowered his head remembering his voice has been taken.

"What's wrong, can't you speak?" Erica asked with obvious worry and sympathy. 

"Uh..." Sora saw Aryn trying to act out what he was trying to say, flailing around in a very comedic way. "Guess not... uhm listen Erica..."

"how do you know my name?" With Aryn's arm over her shoulder she turned towards Sora.

"Oh, well I've been around here before and seen you with your dog. That's what those other people called you isn't it?"

" I see, so you both live around here then?"

"Well not exactly um..." She tried to think on the spot. " I'm just visiting the area and Aryn lives that way somewhere.." She points out to the ocean. Damn why the hell was she such a bad liar? "We're explorers. And are kinda stranded here for the meantime." There, that's better, she thought.

"I see, well I would like to pay Aryn back for helping me. Why don't the two of you stay with me for the time being?" Erica offered with a sweet smile.

Aryn beamed at Erica, he pulled back and after steadying himself he bowed from the waist up in proper princely form... before falling face first in the sand.

Sora let out a short laugh and her and Erica hefted him up. They start heading up the walk, but Sora heard Donald's quack and stopped. 

"Uh you guys go ahead I'll catch up." She shooed them along then rushed back to the water. Back in fins Sora splashed towards the others. "Did you guys find Ursula?"

"She disappeared." Donald explained.

"That's not good... We have to get Ursula to reverse this." Sora looked up at the Castle. "Erica will take care of Aryn, so we-"

"No Sora, you have to stay with Aryn." Sebastian spoke up. "We need someone to look after him till we can figure this out."

"I guess you're right, but promise me if things get bad you'll go to King Triton. I'm sure he'll figure something out if we can't."

Open mouth, insert foot, Sora thought to herself later as she stood in the big room inside the castle. Who would have thought that Erica had been a princess? She would spend the night in a grand room with plush beds, tall windows with a view of the ocean and hot bubbly baths. She imagined Aryn was having the time of his life in his own sweet exploring all the new human things. He was being taken care of by Grimsby, Erica's mentor and the Steward of the Kingdom (Until Erica found herself a husband to rule by her side.) She imagined the man was having a hell of a time trying to teach the Aryn how to put on a pair of pants.

"Ah here we go!" Erica pulled out a dress for Sora. A big sweatdrop appeared on the back of Sora's head as she saw the obvious pink color and big ruffle skirt.

"Uh, it's beautiful, eh heh, but do you have anything more casual? I'm not a princess or anything you know." Not to mention she hated wearing pink.

"Hmm well i have some lighter gowns… oh how about this one? It's only one layer plus the corset and slip."

"Corset?"

…

"CAN'T, MNNG, BREATHE!" Sora inhaled and exhaled deeply holding her stomach and wheezing. Her face had gone purple and Erica released the strings letting Sora fall to her knees "Does it have to be so tight?"

"Sorry, It's the latest fashion in the kingdom." She loosened it some. "I suppose you don't really need it so tight since you're still a bit young. How old are you Sora?"

"I'm fifteen, I'll be sixteen soon."

"Just a few years younger than me. I'm just about to turn eighteen myself. What about Aryn?"

"Sixteen…" I think, Sora added silently to herself.

"A younger man…" Erica murmured earning an inquisitive look by Sora. She blushed and laughed it off some. "Sorry, sorry, don't mind me. Ah so how long have you known Aryn?"

"About a year now, we bumped into each other while I was travelling and we defeated some common enemies together. Been friends ever since."

"Just friends… so you're not..."

"Huh?" It took Sora a moment and blushing she quickly held her hands up shaking her head. "Oh no no no we're not together." Sora laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "I actually uh... have um…" Sora poked her fingers together the blush in her cheeks getting deeper.

Erica studied her face and the smile grew big and hope soared. "You have someone you like?"

Steam practically came out of Sora's ears as she gave a nod. She was a glad a knock came at the door stopping the conversation right there. "Dinner is served your highness."

"Alright, thank you… come on, Sora, Grimsby said he'd meet us there with Aryn."

Sora stumbled some in the attire she was given. It was definitely lighter than the other dresses Erica had shown off but she wasn't used to such frivolity. When they reached the dining room Aryn had his nose pressed to the glass looking at the marvelous view. His face brightened when he turned his head to eye the two women coming in.

His feet were steady, now that he'd had practice walking he approached them and bowed properly before giving their hands a kiss, his lips lingering a little longer on Sora's. He liked seeing her all dressed up, it was a side of her he'd never seen and enjoyed it. Putting himself in the middle he held out both arms and escorted the ladies to their seats.

Dinner was a bit awkward at first. Sora had to quickly convince them that her and Aryn were vegetarians and couldn't eat the crab they'd prepared so salads were quickly provided. Still conversation was enjoyable, Aryn got most of his emotions across through facial expressions and hand gestures. Erica seemed to really enjoy his enthusiasm over everything. She smiled and studied him, her face a bit dreamy and dazed. Grimsby noticed the stare and gave a smile and a look over his shoulder at Carlotta. The two of them shared a look of hope.

Sora noticed it and smiled quickly. The two of them did make a great match, and it left Sora with a dreamy expression of her own. If anything came out of this debacle she hoped this relationship would grow.

The next day Erica showed them around the town and the castle. While the town was filled with life and excitement the Castle was peaceful and quiet, sort of like a quiet sanctuary. There was the library, almost as big as the one in Beast's castle, the gardens and attached walk to the beach they were on, a couple of vast sitting rooms for mingling and business, the ballroom, and finally the best that caught Aryn's and Sora's attentions… the music room.

"Wow look at that Piano!"

"It was my Grandfather's… he very much loved to play." Erica watched Sora approach it and mingle with the keys. "Do you play, Sora?"

"A little… I was a bit of a tomboy growing up, so my mother wanted to sign me up to do some more lady like activities… dancing, gymnastics, and Piano lessons. Dancing was fun, but I didn't care for the tights, same with the Gymnastics, but I do love playing the piano. I only learned a few songs until…" She drifted off thinking of Riku, and their decision to leave the islands.

~Destiny Islands 2 years ago~

Sora meticulously played her scales up and down, her eyes never leaving the pages of her book. Her mother was in the kitchen making lunch, and her father had long gone to work. She was expecting Riku to pop by any minute for lunch, but as impatient as she was she occupied herself with practice.

The door opened and closed and Sora's hands paused on the keys. Riku never knocked, for this was home to him. She started playing his favorite piece a lil impromptu and grinned his direction. "Hey Riku! Mom's making grilled cheese and tomato soup!"

"Sounds great… You still at it? Look just because I said you suck at playing it doesn't mean you have to perfect it you know."

"I know… but it's your favorite isn't it?" Sora didn't look up from the keys, so she didn't see the look of pleasure surprise on his face. "So I'll get better, practice makes perfect, and if I take anything away from these lessons Riku, I wanna at least play this song… so whenever you wanna hear it…" She smiled over at him now. "I can play it just for you."

Riku stared long and hard at her… then with a laugh he grabbed her by the neck and dug his knuckles into her hair. "You dork. what if we don't have a Piano?"

"Ow! Hey! Hehe then I'll just find one… or I could always just hum it."

"Heh… scoot over." Riku moved beside her… and together they played the song… over and over in tandem rhythm and different chords. "So I've been thinking…" He looked over his shoulder to make sure her mom wasn't listening. "I think we should leave the islands."

Sora's hands stumbled a little and she turned her head to look at him. "Huh?"

"We can only explore the same tiny island for so long til we've discovered everything. Frankly I'm bored, and anxious and I want to see more of what's out there."

Sora stopped playing and Riku followed her movements. For a moment there was nothing but silence… but Riku could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking deeply. After a moment she gave an affirmative nod.

"Okay. Let's do it."

"You don't have to decide right away you know." Riku turned slightly to her. "It'll take some time to come up with a plan."

"I know but… if you've already decided on going then I want to go with you." She smiles at him. "Where you go, I go. That's all there is to it."

"Sora…" Riku leaned in, his self control failing him.

"oh!" She bumped a fist into her palm. "We should invite Kairi to come with us!

"K-Kairi?" Riku's face fell.

"Yeah! We could help her find out where she came from!" Sora was suddenly giddy. "This is great, I can't wait to tell her!" Sora's jumped when Riku's head hit the keys. "Wha.. hey! Careful you're gonna break my mom's piano!"

~End~

Sora had to laugh a little at the memory. She'd been completely oblivious back then to Riku's feelings. Still it was a happy memory, filled with intimacy and genuine happiness. Sora had been excited to go exploring with Riku, and little by little they made the raft, and collected the food they needed… but in the end they ended up on a whole different journey than what any of them had expected.

In the moment, Sora sat at the bench and her fingers brushed the keys going over scales first… and then she softened… one two three…

Erica immediately recognized the song Sora was playing. It was a sweet love song, something her mother had played before she had died. She grabbed up a violin from its stand and waited for a count in before placing the bow on the strings and playing with Sora in harmony.

Sora hadn't expected the accompaniment but she didn't mind it either. She and Erica shared sweet smiles and just let the music flow out of them, soft and warm and welcoming. To Sora it made her think of home… the islands, the setting sun… her, Riku, and Kairi lounging and watching it after a long day of work, fun, and adventure.

Aryn saw the peaceful look on Sora's face, he'd never seen her so content and happy. It was a welcoming sight. Then his eyes drifted to Erica… and his breath was stolen. She was an epitome of royalty… so regal, elegant… and yet she had the same look of contentment on her face. They were alike, and yet so different. Sora was cheerful, energetic, and a bit naive… and Erica while also happy had an air of sophistication and grace.

He loved Sora… he had been so sure of it… so why all of a sudden was he being pulled towards Erica? The song ended, and Aryn's thoughts were interrupted by the pair of giggling girls.

"That was pretty, Erica. How did you know that song? I didn't think anyone outside my home knew that."

"My mother used to play that song on the violin all the time. She taught me when I was just a kid. It's one of my favorites."

"Wow… so it's like our worlds are connected through that song. I wish I could remember what it was called… I always just described it as Riku's favorite song."

"Around here we call it Dearly Beloved…" She watched the blush appear on Sora's cheeks. "Riku… is that the guy who you have feelings for?"

Aryn's chest tightened when he heard that. His eyes widened when he saw Sora laugh nervously and give a little nod. His world was starting to crash around him.

"Yeah, he's my best friend… but recently I've discovered he's had deeper feelings for me.. and it's put my perspective on him off a lil. I thought I wanted us to just be friends but… there's always been something about Riku that has always made my life feel so complete. Now that we're separated… I feel this hole…" She touched her heart her eyes saddening. "I want to find him… tell him my feelings, and answer his."

~Day 3~

This was bad, Aryn thought to himself sitting in his bed watching the day pass. He hadn't bothered to get up and changed, and ignored all the knocks on the door that tried to stir him. Whenever a servant entered he waved them off and pulled the covers over his head.

Why was everything so messed up? Why was he so stupid? He should have asked if Sora loved someone… he should have seen it. He'd blinded himself with infatuation and now had trapped himself in this deal with Ursula. What was he gonna do? He couldn't explain the situation to Sora, and he didn't feel right stealing a kiss from her when she didn't return his feelings.

He half hoped he could just lie here in bed, and pretend it was all just a dream and he would wake up back in the ocean… but that just made his heart hurt worse. He didn't want to leave… he loved being here, the human world was so thrilling and new to him.. and Erica was such a joyous spirit, he wanted to get to know her more.

He tugged the covers off his head staring at the afternoon sun. He had slept half the day away… and soon it would be time to face the music.

" I wonder what's wrong with him." Sora stared at the ceiling as she and Erica finished their game of Chess. "I've never seen him act like this." She wondered if it was the deal he had made with Ursula… She had never gotten the details from Sebastian and the others on exactly why he did this… was he feeling homesick? Guilty?

"I may have an idea…" Erica stood up and put the game away. "I think I'll go talk to him. Why don't you go down to the beach, I'll see if I can get him to come down."

Sora was about to protest, but Erica seemed persistent. So going against her better judgement Sora nodded her head in agreement. She headed outside and pulled off her shoes on her way down the walk to the beach. When her bare feet met the sand and water she felt the little sparkles of magic. The gown she'd had on vanished and was replaced by the blue one she'd appeared in before, so her magical clothes were back, and any further in the water she'd revert to a mermaid again.

~meanwhile~

Erica had caught Aryn standing in front of his bedroom door as if debating to walk out or scurry back in like a crab. His eyes lifted and saddened when he saw Erica approaching him.

"Aryn I think I need to apologise for yesterday. I should have had a little more tact about that." She reached out touching his shoulder. He was warm and strong… but inside she could feel his heart, so young and sensitive and obviously hurting. "I know you have feelings for Sora."

She saw surprise in his face and he looked around a bit as if trying to think of what to do or figure out a way to speak… but nothing came out of his mouth and he couldn't think of a way to express how he felt at the moment. Erica just offered a sad smile and a shake of her head.

"She's oblivious to it, she's in a whole other world I guess… thinking of her home and the one she cares for, not realizing the man she's got standing right next to her is wearing his heart on his sleeve." Aryn sighed and took her hand giving it a kiss. It was a sign of gratitude for the sympathy. "I shouldn't have stated it out of the blue like that… especially when she hasn't told you herself. I guess I was just fooling myself into thinking that you only saw her in friendship way… and that maybe you would come to like me instead."

She couldn't look at his face, not when she was wearing her own heart out in the open like this. 

"I've been in love with you ever since you saved me that day. Your face, your gentle touch… and even though you can't speak now I can remember your voice… how you willed me to wake, the worry. In that instant I loved everything about you… but when I reached out for you, you had disappeared and I was left alone on a sandy beach. I came back every day hoping to see you again, but you never came."

Aryn's eyes widened and he gripped her hand in his stroking it. Emotions welled up inside him, but before he could do anything else she brushed the tear that had fallen and laughed instead. 

"Come on, Sora's waiting for us by the beach."

~Sora~

Her eyes scanned the area and she spotted Flounder swimming up to meet her. Sitting on the sand Sora talked with him. "Have the others found Ursula?"

"No, and I'm getting worried. Sora, do you know why Aryn had made that deal with Ursula in the first place?"

"I thought it was because he wanted to be human, so he could meet Erica."

"No Sora… he wanted to become human because he found out you were a human."

"What? That doesn't…" she drifted off thinking back to when they were on the rock. "He couldn't… don't tell me I did it again?" First Riku and now Aryn. Why was she no good at spotting guys feelings?

"The conditions of the contract was that he was supposed to kiss his true love by the third day otherwise he'll turn back into a merman… but I have a bad feeling that Ursula has something more planned for him."

"You're right." Sora's eyes narrowed. "There's no way Ursula wouldn't have found out about me and Riku… and she's using it to manipulate Aryn." still something didn't feel right. Aryn's feelings had to be misplaced right? She liked him, as a friend, but unlike Riku there was no gap, no longing, just… guilt.

Narrowing her eyes Sora stood up. "I can't stay here any longer… I've gotta find Ursula. Flounder we've kept the king in the dark long enough. Go and tell him what's happened."

"Now now, there's no need for that is there?" Ursula's raspy voice appeared and Sora's eyes darted around, but the only thing she spotted was a tall handsome male approaching her. Sora had nearly dropped her guard til she spotted the necklace around his neck. Her keyblade appeared in hand and she pointed it directly at him. 

"You're not fooling anyone with that guise, Ursula! You let Aryn out of his contract right now!"

"Sorry, Keyblade Master, but this contract is legal and binding." Morphing to normal Ursula held up a tentacle with the glowing gold contract. "Less than hour your precious friend is going to be mine, and all because you wouldn't give him one lil kiss."

"That's a bull face lie! Even if I did kiss him it wouldn't work. He has to kiss his true love, but that's not me. What you did is take advantage of his feelings and manipulated him, so that contract is no good!"

"Want to prove it?" Ursula laughed and held it out. "Go on, sweet cheeks, blast it with that keyblade of yours, it won't do you any good."

Sora's eyes narrowed, and she fired alright, but not at the contract. Instead she fired at the necklace and it popped off and smashed to the ground. Light streamed from the broken shell pieces and skittered off to the side. Erica and Aryn had just come down the walk and Aryn held his throat gasping and coughing.

"Aryn, are you alright?"

"Erica…" He spoke and laugh when he heard his own voice. "Erica!"

"You can talk! Oh I'm so happy… Gah! What is that?" Erica finally took notice of Ursula who was seething from Sora's dirty trick.

"You insolent little brat!" Ursula lashed out with her tentacles swiping Sora across the face sending her skittering into the water. Aryn rushed forward, but Ursula had already grabbed Sora with her tentacles and dragged her into the Ocean.

"Sora!"

"Aryn, the boat…" Erica pulled a lifeboat out from it's place behind some rocks. "We can go after her!"

Sora wriggled in mermaid form, her key blade trying to nick and cut at her opponent but her arms were bound. She heard Sora's deep laughter and she scowled. Ursule glanced back and grunted at the face she made.

"Oh don't pout those pretty lips at me, I'm not after you, I've a much bigger fish to fry." She turned her attention forward again and let out a yelp as a turtle shell swipes her 's face brightened as her hands are loosened and Ursula is hit again but this time with a blizzard spell from behind. Sora wriggled Free and with a big swing pushed Ursul all the way away.

"Donald! Goofy!"

"Sora! Are you okay?" Goofy stopped his spins and floated next to her, Donald fluttering behind.

"I am now, thanks guys, I owe you one!" Sora turned her attention to Ursula. "Now then…"

"It's a little too late for your heroics now, Sora dear. The sun is set, and soon Aryn will return as a mermaid, and belong to me!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" A sudden booming voice appeared behind Ursula. The Sea Witch was trapped between the Key bearer and the Mighty King Triton.

"Why King Triton… how are you?"

"Enough of your games, Ursula. You're to stop this ridiculous deal and return my son."

"Oh I'd love to Triton, believe me… however there is a tiny problem concerning the contract your boy signed." She held up the contract. "It's legal, binding, and unbreakable even for you."

Up on the surface Aryn could see the glow of his father's trident as it attemped to blast away the contract. "There…"

"How can you tell?" Erica leaned over the side peeking down at the murky waters. She turned her eyes up and blushed when Aryn removed his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to explain, Erica… but once this is all over I'll tell you everything." He leans in and hugs her tightly. "Whatever happens, I'm so happy we finally got to meet again."

Erica's eyes widened and she hugged him back her hands pressed to his back. She looked up in his eyes and saw the sun sparkling in them. She lifted her head her lips pursed ready to kiss him good luck… but the boat tipped, rocked from underneath sending them both into the water.

"AH!"

Erica struggled looking around as she held her breath and tried to find Aryn but couldn't see him. She broke the surface coughing and looking around. 

"Aryn? ARYN!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Nice work boys!" Ursula called up to Flotsam and Jetsam who pulled Aryn's body down by their tails, the young merman struggling with all his might pulling against them. "That was a close one."

The sun had set, Aryn's body had returned to normal and by the contract he was bound to Ursula. Triton, however, was not about to let his only son become a pawn. 

"Wait, Ursula… you win. Just let my son go."

"Do we have a deal then?" Ursula held out the contract.

"No dad! Don't do it!" He flicked his tail catching Flotsam in the head and he swam fast reaching out to stop his father, but it was too late. Triton's name glowed in bright letters on the contract, and the magic surrounded him, transforming his body into a wilting piece of sea kelp.

Ursula laughed and grasped hold of the Trident. "At last… and now for the rest of you…" She raised the weapon up, and let out a shriek of pain when a sharp spear cut across her arm.

Erica could barely make out the forms underneath the water… but Ursula's black mass had stood out like a sore thumb. She'd ditched the heavy layer of her dress and was in naught but her slip.

"You little tramp! After her!" Ursula sent her minions after her as Erica fled for the surface for air. Sora and her friends stood in the way.

"No, that's enough. I won't let you get away with this anymore ursula!"

Aryn swam passed rushing to Erica who was bobbing in the water panting for air. When he came up he encased her in his arms and held her. "Erica you've got to get away from here."

"No!" She coughed and lay her head on his chest. "I won't lose you again!" She jolted when she felt the bubbling water beneath them. She let out a little scream as they barely missed being speared by the Crown atop Ursula's head as the sea witch had grown out her body to stand tall and intimidating.

"Quick… get to the boat!" Aryn swam her to the little dingy and helped her in just as a tentacle slapped down sending him skidding through the water and Erica's boat span across the surface.

"Aryn!"

"Erica!" Aryn reached out his hand but quickly dodged through the tentacles trying to avoid being hit. He caught sight of Sora and her friends, Sora had let loose, keyblade whirling and shining with power. She could take care of herself but Erica was left vulnerable. He had to get to her somehow.

Below the tides Sora swam through the tangle of tentacles chasing after Flotsam and Jetsam who had tried to tug her under a and stop her from battling. With Donald and Goofy at her side she turned the opposition and sent those "poopsies" frying. "ALL RIGHT!" She shouted and lifted her head to the sky. "Now then, time for the big fish."

She launched herself up and over Erica's boat. The girl gasped when she saw her, her head whirling. 

"Sora's a mermaid?" She watched with awe as the girl battle Ursula bravely and without fear in her eyes. She had such confident in her face like she knew she was going to beat this monster. Her eyes scanned the water and she spotted Aryn swimming for her boat. "Aryn look out!" She shouted, be barely glanced up and was able to dodge the tentacle coming his way. "This is bad… I can't just sit here I have to do something… GAH!" She screamed a bit when the trident was knocked from Ursula's hands and stabbed into her boat. It had reverted to its original size making it just the perfect size to fit in her hands.

"You! That belongs to me!" Ursula shouted at her with grimacing eyes. Erica felt the threat in the stare and grit her teeth. She clasped her hands around the weapon firmly yanking it out.

"Fine… then you can have it!" With all her strength and effort she tossed it like a spear straight for Ursula, she gawked when the weapon glowed and beamed like a blast of light and shot straight through Ursula's gut.

"Yeah! Nice Shot Erica!" Sora called out shouting in victory as Ursula crumbled into a boil of ink and darkness. Erica let out a shaky laugh and nodded raising her hands up.

"Thanks Sora!" She heard a splash from beside her and spotted Aryn swimming her way. "Aryn… here take my hand." She held it out for him to grab and climb into the boat. When he didn't reach out to her her face fell. "Aryn?"She gasped when he ducked under water and she nearly jumped in after him. However his body leaped up and over her head, the glimmering green tail sparkling in the moonlight. "Aryn… you too?"

"I'm sorry, Erica. I wanted to tell you sooner, and I should have tried to explain. I went to Ursula because I wanted to be by Sora's side. She's special, she can go back and forth between human and mermaid allowing her to explore so many worlds."

"I see… so when the two of you were washed on shore, it was just a coincidence?"

"No!" Aryn swamp up to the boat and reached out touching her hand that clasped the side. "No that was before I knew what my heart truly wanted. I do love and care for Sora, but it's a fantasy, something I'll never have and should have never pursued… but you Erica.. you're different. From the moment I met you I felt such a strong connection… I also would come back day after day just to see you, but I couldn't bring myself to close the gap because I was afraid… and I couldn't understand why at the time… but now I know it's because you're the one I really love."

"Aryn…" Erica smiled her eyes going teary.

"I'm just sorry I didn't figure it out sooner."

"That's okay.." She stood up and jumped in the water with him. "This just means i'll have more time to practice my swimming… you'll teach me, won't you Aryn?"

Aryn smiled and lifted a hand touching her cheek. "I'd love to."

~Later~

The Festival had been a rousing success, the song that Sebastian had composed for Aryn's new found love of Erica and the trust gained between land and sea had been the epic conclusion to a beautiful ceremony. Sora had enjoyed singing and dancing with Aryn and his sisters, but it was time to move on, she could no longer linger here.

"Do you really have to go?" Aryn asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Aryn, but we'll be back to visit I promise. Also I never properly apologized for being so oblivious to your feelings."

"No, that's okay you don't need to apologize for how you feel, Sora. Just tell me… this Riku guy… you're really in love with him?"

Sora's cheeks heated and she looked down and away a little embarrassed by the question. However after a moment she smiled and gave a nod.

"Yes… I do."

"Then tell him, Sora." Aryn clasped his hand over hers. "Don't bottle up those feelings, don't hide them. He deserves to know he has the love of such a great girl."

"Thank you, Aryn."

"No, Thank you… without you things could have been worse… and now Erica and I can finally build a relationship the right way. I'll find a way to be by her side again, but legit this time."

"I know you will."

"Oh, which reminds me." Aryn picked up some paper from the stand beside him. "Sebastian copied the music down for that song you played."

"Oh! Thank you, Sebastian… Ah!" When her hand touched the music the pieces of paper glowed with light… under the bars and notes letters appeared… lyrics.

"Oh wow, lyrics to Dearly Beloved!"

"Sing it Sora! Let's hear it…" Aryn motioned Sebastian to have the band start playing… and Sora touched her chest and began to sing…

(Disclaimer: I do not own these Lyrics, They are a Vocal Cover created by Maygrace on Youtube, be sure to check it out!)

Painted skies

Of hopeful sunsets

I still see them

I won't forget

Broken laughter

Bittersweet dreams

Now you're gone

It's all I have left

Something inside Sora began stirring, it was as if someone was singing with her, but a distance whispering voice in the back of her mind

(Roxas: What are these memories?

I'm me… I'm nobody else)

Though our journey's

Far from over

I can't fall now

I'll grow stronger

(Roxas: Slowly forgetting

My true self)

Distance is

Never enough

To keep us from

Where we belong

I'll believe in our hearts, and

I'll find my way back to you

These days we spend apart

We'll make it through

(Roxas: To our friendship, I will stay true)

Painted skies

Of hopeful sunsets

We can share them

We're together…

Sora opened her eyes, tears dripping down her face and she held the lyrics to her chest. It was such a precious gift… and she'll never let it go. "Thank You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew… that was a long chapter… okay so as I mentioned in the disclaimer I did not write the lyrics… I actually found them on youtube and felt that they really represented what I was trying to express. These are just the shortened form so be sure to search for 【Vocal Cover】Kingdom Hearts II- Dearly Beloved =Maygrace=


	16. Second Twilight Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora searches for a way into the Realm of Darkness but instead of finding Riku and Kairi she comes across another familiar face.

Sora opened the keepsake box she'd been holding on to using it to collect special items from various worlds. It was pretty convenient to have magic on her side, she was able to collect mutiple items all within an open space and pull it out when needed. It was really handy for items, though she could only take out so many at a time. The box she'd pulled out contained various special gifts, including the keychains given to her from her friends in different worlds, The pouch and crystal the King had given them at the start of their journey, the popsicle stick of the icecream donald had eaten… and finally the picture of the Twilight Gang, and the mysterious Roxas.

Now she had yet another treasure to add to it. She held the music score up with a bright happy smile. "Dearly Beloved"… she couldn't wait to find an opportunity to play it for Riku. She hoped he would like the lyrics her heart had given it.

"I just don't know where to go. We've gone through every gate and seen every world we can. There's no clues to where the King or any of our friends could be." Donald gave a long sigh.

"We just have to keep looking…" Sora sat cross legged in her seat staring at the picture. "Maybe we're missing something… like the box that Riku gave us. "

"You really think that was Riku in the black cloak?"

"It just feels right to me. Plus he was also wearing a cloak when I fought him in the mountains. The king had been wearing one when we saw him, they must be using it to get around the realm of darkness somehow." Sora imagined herself in one and got a creepy vibe. "Anyway I'm sure those items were a clue of some sort.

"Well if that's true then the first place we should look is Twilight Town. That's where the picture was taken." Goofy deduced.

"Chip and Dale did get a strange reading coming from there. I'd say it's worth a look." Donald raised a finger smiling. "Time to blast off!"

~Twilight Town~

"Ugh" Sora felt like throwing up. That portal they'd taken to open the pathway to Twilight Town again had been treacherous. Donald had to cut, zigzag and spin to avoid being hit by all the enemy vessels that had invaded that particular territory. She'd been so dizzy and often times like she was gonna fall right out of her seat. "Next Time, I drive."

"Aww Phooey." Donald pouted at Sora's words.

"Where should we start looking?" Sora wondered looking around the station. Things were peaceful and normal, and despite a tickling gut feeling that something was amiss it would seem that things were calm in Twilight Town.

"Aren't we here because of the photo? We should go find the gang, and that mansion."

"That's the mansion where we all woke up from our sleep right? I think I remember where it is, but let's stop by the usual spot and see if we can't find Hayner and the others."

Exploring the town made it plainly obvious that something was wrong. Hayner and the others weren't at their usual spot, and none of the other people seemed to know where they were. Unable to do much else Sora Donald and Goofy made their way to the mansion… and finally found the gang laying face down at its gates.

"Hey!" Sora rushed over kneeling beside Hayner and touching his shoulder. "You guys alright? What happened?"

With his head still spinning from the attack Hayner slowly sat up pulling a knee so he could rest his sore arm on it. "We came here looking for Kairi…" he explained a sort of guilty lilt in his voice. "Then those white things attacked us."

"You should be more careful, you guys didn't have to do all that."

"Of course we did!" Hayner spoke angrily, "Kairi is our friend too, yah know!"

"You're right…" that caught Sora a little off guard when she looked at the faces of all three friends. She smiled sheepishly when she spoke. "You know, i never thought of it like that before. I'm sorry."

"Ah don't be… but since you're here you might as well here the whole story. You see, word is this mansion gets a lot of strange visitors." Hayner began as everyone faced the mansion.

"We thought this mansion was the gate to some kind of alternate Twilight Town." Olette continued.

"An Alternate Twilight Town?" Sora frowned over it, her arms crossed and she tapped her foot a little as she gave it some thought.

"Hey Goofy…" Pence turned to him. "Can we see that Crystal of yours?"

Crystal? Sora perked up suddenly remembering the pouch and blue crystal that the King had given them before they'd all left Twilight Town. Pence and the others had all seen it once during their second visit here. All the crystal from the trophy had spilled out one of each color, Yellow, red, green and blue… but Goofy had an identical one despite the trophy being only one of a kind.

"The pouch I made myself and I still have it." Olette pulled out her wallet "There shouldn't be two of them."

"So where'd you guys get it?"

"The pouch is from the King, when he gave us money for the train, he gave us the crystal too."

"So where did the King get it?"

"There's gotta be another town out there like this one, everything makes sense."

"It… does… oh…" Sora pulled out the picture staring at it. "Hey I wanted to ask you guys something." She stretched out her hand showing them the picture. "Do you guys recognize this?"

"What is it… oh Hey! That's us!" Hayner declared taking the picture from Sora's hands. The three friends circled around it staring.

"Yeah, isn't that the photo we took at the beginning of Summer Vacation?" Pence concurred.

"It is but… who's this other girl in the photo?" Olette pointed to the blonde girl.

"You mean… you guys don't recognize her at all?"

"Well… I'm getting that similar feeling I had with you when we first met, but no, I'm almost positive I've never met her… who is she?" Hayner asked.

"I'm not really sure myself. All I know is her name is Roxas."

"Roxas… the name does sound familiar but I don't know from where." Pence scratched his chin trying to think. Sora had this uncomfortable lump in her throat and pain in her chest. She rubbed it wondering why she was feeling like this.

"Hey… wait, don't you think this is exactly the kind of proof we needed?" Hayner poked a the picture. "This isn't us, this is the other twilight town. In this twilight town our other selves must have met this girl."

"Hey yeah! That makes perfect sense!" Olette agreed then let out a little gasp. "Sora!" She pointed behind her.

White husks, the nobodies, suddenly appear behind them and Sora's choked feeling reverted to alarm. Sora pulled out her blade, the long twisted blade she'd acquired in Halloween Town sparkling with power.

"Watch out!" Mickey Mouse… the king… had arrived in Keyblade Master fashion. flipping through the air he sliced apart a dusk and stood beside Sora. As more and more of the nobodies appear, Hayner and his gang ran into the mansion gates to take shelter While Sora and the King dealt with the intruders.

Once the coast was clear the King turned to Sora. "I had a feeling you guys would show up here. I've got something to tell yah. I found out where Ansem is, the real Ansem. He snuck into the Organization's stronghold."

"We figured out where Kairi is too, I'm pretty sure we're right. Ri…" She hesitated and shook her head. "Someone gave us a clue."

"Who?"

"Well Your Majesty, Sora thinks it might've been Riku." Goofy answered.

"It's just a feeling I had." She held her heart closing her eyes. She opened them again when Mickey spoke.

"Well, if that's what you think, then it's probably right."

"You mean, Riku's okay?" Sora's eyes brightened a little hoping for confirmation.

"If that's what you think…"

Frustration swelled up and Sora knelt in front of him. "I've had enough of this runaround your majesty. Tell me what you know!"

"It's not for me to say." Mickey turned around to hide the guilty look on his face.

"Why not your majesty?"

"I don't want to break my promise."

"You made a promise to Riku?" Sora saw Mickey cover his mouth as if he'd just spilled important information. Sora grinned brightly and jumped to her feet. "Then he's alright! I can see him again!" Sora spun around hugging herself.

"Who's Riku?" Hayner asked as he and the gang joined up with them again. They'd been listening in ever since the battle ended.

"He's…" Sora's face flushed and she scratched her cheek embarrassed. "My Best Friend."

"Aww come on Sora, be honest." Donald teased. "Don't you mean boyfriend?"

"Donald!" Sora yelled at him flustered. "Knock it off!"

"Hey wait… that's it." Pence held up a finger.

"Your Majesty.." cluing in on Pence's hunch Olette approached the king. "You got that pouch and Crystal from Riku, and you promised not to tell, right?"

"Gosh Guys…" stuck between a rock and a hard place Mickey relented. Donald jumped up.

"That's enough!"

"Yeah, let's get going!" Sora turned towards the mansion. Now more than ever she was positive this was the path to her friends, and the Organization. Sora wandered into the mansion, the eerie deja vu feeling from before returning full force. She looked through room after room, doing as the King suggested and trying to find some sort of computer or lab.

After thoroughly checking the downstairs Sora ran up the steps. She found a room completely white with pictures lining the walls. She paused her search peering at the pictures. Some of them looked strangely familiar to her. She paused at a picture… the bright red spiky hair and black clothes catching her attention. "Axel…" She touched the image and looked to the blonde haired figure next to him. "... Roxas. You two must have been really important to each other."

"Sora! Over here! I think we've found something!" Pence shouted from outside the door. Sora pulled the drawing from the wall and she folded it up and tucked it in her pocket. She rushed over across the upstairs hall and into the second bedroom. She saw the descending staircase into a basement level flooring. The rooms opened up into science style rooms with metal walls, glowing panels, and a large room with a computer.

"There!" Mickey ran to it looking over the keys.

"I can handle it." Pence sat down at the seat and starts tapping at the keys. "Uh-oh, it's asking for a password."

Mickey turned to the group. "Any ideas?"

"All we got was the photo?" Goofy pulled out the photo again looking at it for some sort of clue.

"Wack.. and the salty sweet ice cream bar."

"Hey, yeah, it was in the box next to the photo."

"Hey that's it!" Mickey shouted. "Ansem the Wise loved ice cream!"

"Okay, what's the name of the flavor?" Pence set his fingers over the keys again. Sora tapped her foot… she remembered Donald's uncle recreating this particular ice cream flavor… but what was it called again?

"Hmmm… I think it was called Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"It worked!" Pence announced after typing in the passcode. The machine next to the computer whirled on and a tiny warp appeared beside them.

"We'll be here to hold down the fort." Hayner gave her a thumbs up.

"Right!"

"Say hi to kairi!" Olette smiled in encouragement.

Sora stepped onto the panel The beam sparking to life. Her, the king, Donald and Goofy all were transported… in a blink they arrived to their destination but Sora only saw the same surroundings. "Are we… back in the same place?" She was confused but then turned to the computer seeing it broken and flickering. "Hey…this is the other twilight town… Roxas' Twilight Town." She touched her pocket where she'd kept the picture and drawing. She got images of Roxas smashing her keyblade into the computer in a fit of rage and frustration. Tears streaming down her face and teeth grit harshly. She seemed so upset… something happened here. Sora could feel it.

"There must be a portal to the realm of darkness somewhere. Let's all split up and search."

"Right, I'll go this way!" Sora turned around and ran into the next room. She'd chosen this way because she felt this shivering cold tingle running up her spine, the same sort of feeling she'd experienced when entering the realm of darkness before. The king and her two friends must have felt it too because they trailed in behind her.

The swirling dark orb was standing out like a sore thumb in the room. Sora approached it gently swiping her hand through it and shivering. "This is it alright… are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go find Kairi!" Donald exclaimed. "We're right behind you, Sora!"

"Okay… here goes nothing." Sora closed her eyes and stepped into the dark.

~Roxas~

Her world was all mirrors. She sat surrounded by the images of the outside world, and faint memories of recollection that would brush the surface. It left her in a place of solitude and sadness and she wished for nothing more than to wade into the glass and join the images on the other side.

The black organization cloak suited her best here, she no longer felt like the bright cheery teenager of twilight, but instead had reverted to when she was just a nobody, a person who longed for a true existence.

She'd watched Sora go from world to world exploring and searching for her friends and answers to the questions that puzzled her mind. Roxas had little voice in this realm, and could only scratch the surface. Sora's mind took precedence and her feelings… heh if that's what these really were… had to take a backseat.

The realm of darkness felt all too familiar. Her eyes lifted up and she heard Sora call out for her friends. "Bad move…" The nobodies popped up, they circled around surrounding them forcing Sora to attack and try to escape.

"It's no use." She heard Sora speak as her eyes looked at the crowding heartless.

"Well now how are we gonna get out of this one huh?" Roxas let out a sour laugh.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you." The familiar voice had a hitch rising in Roxas' throat. Her eyes widened and she got to her feet. Sora's eyes fixating on the cloaked figure with vibrant red hair.

"AXEL!" She beat on the glass trying to touch his face. She cursed when Sora's eyes became focused on battle. No… go back to him… what was Axel doing? Why was he there? If he helped Sora he'd be betraying the organization! "Axel stop it! Stop it what are you doing helping her?!"

Her voice wasn't heard, she felt so helpless behind all this glass. Sora's thoughts echoed in the room, memories fading into memories and Roxas held herself gritting her teeth, "LET ME OUT!"

~Sora~

Sora backed up her body brushing up on Axel's as they all became encircled by the dusks. Axel made a grunting sound and twisted his chakrams around in nervous habit. "I think I liked them better when they were on my side."

"Feeling a little regret, are we?" Sora pouted over her shoulder at him. That earned her a smile and a wink.

"Nah, I can handle these punks. Watch this." Axel jumped forward, Stretching out his arms his flames steadily grew from toe to fingers, his whole body becoming encased in fire. He close his eyes, letting his power out, he held nothing back, reaching into the very pits of himself… his core.. whatever it was called, and let out all of it.

In a brilliant firework display he filled the area with heat and light. Sora covered her eyes shielding herself as the flames encircled them but didn't scorch. She could hear the fading whispers of evaporating nobodies around them… and when it was finally safe to open her eyes Sora couldn't believe them. "Whoa…" hundreds of nobodies obliterated just like that… the space was completely empty.

Axel…

Sora's spine chilled and she glanced around the area again spotting the red head lying on the ground. "Axel!" She ran toward him kneeling beside him. Caught between shock and helpless she held out her hands not knowing whether to touch him or try and cure him, or what. "You're… fading away?"

"Well… that's what happens when you put your entire being into an attack…" Axel laughed. "Know what I mean… I mean not that nobodies actually have beings… tch right?"

"Axel," Sora's eyes narrowed at that. "that's not very funny, I mean… what were you trying to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see Roxas." Axel explained staring up at the dark void trying to keep his eyes away from Sora. He was so angry at himself thinking that anything would change from this. He'd been so cautious to avoid this, to avoid trying to… care… so much.

"She was the only one I liked." Axel felt something in his throat… a hot ball that was hard to swallow. "More than liked… She made me feel like I had a heart… it's kinda funny." He laughed remembering those few times he'd met her both in castle oblivion and when he'd cornered her in various worlds. "You make me feel the sa-" His eyes drifted to her just for a moment and those teal eyes widened.

Tears were dripping down Sora's face, emotions flickering over her face, but that's not what startled him… in her eyes he could see her… he saw Roxas, the desperation and plea for him to hold on. Helet out a lil laugh and smiled. "So...this is what it took to find you…"

"Huh?" Sora felt so strange and leaned in close when Axel motioned her to lean in. "Axel-mmmph!"

He pulled her down by the neck and with the last of his strength he opened the portal to his world, and kissed Sora full on the lips, but tasting his Roxas instead. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon… now go."

~Roxas~

The mirror cracked and shattered around her feet, and for the first time Roxas felt the air of freedom… . She firmly gripped her keyblade in hand and stared at her feet. Tears puddled down her face and onto the ground.

Eyes lifting up and now lit with a dark determination Roxas stared at the outside world, her presence lingering behind Sora like a ghost.

This was the last straw… Sora was going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I made myself cry writing this… I was listening to my KH playlist and wouldn't you know it, friggin Xion's theme starts playing as I'm writing it out and… *sniff* God the feels!
> 
> Next Chapter: Sora Vs. Roxas


	17. Sora Vs. Roxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Axel's Death Roxas can no longer take living in Sora's shadow. She emerges from Sora's subconscious and releases her aggression against the chosen one.

Sora seemed to be lost in a catatonic state. Donald waved his hand in front of her face trying to make her look up from the remnants of Axel's disappearing body. She touched her lips a tear strolling down one cheek and then down the other. "Axel…"

"Come on, Sora… we can't linger here too long."

"R-Right… mnng… you're right." Sora quickly stood brushing away the tears sighing. "Sorry I don't know what came over me."

They shouldn't have hearts, they shouldn't feel, or show those types of emotions she saw flashing on Axel's face. Were he and Roxas different somehow? Were they really nobodies? She wasn't even sure who this Roxas girl was. All she knew was that they were connected somehow, and Axel wanted to be close to her just one last time.

It made her heart ache.

Shaking her head Sora slapped her palms against her cheeks and wiped her tears away quickly. She couldn't think about that now. She had to focus on what she'd come to do. They had to rescue Kairi, and find Riku. Stepping through the portal Axel provided the group stepped forward into another world… the land in between light and darkness known as "The World that Never Existed."

"Axel said Kairi was in the castle dungeon." Sora told Mickey as they stared up at the big white castle lingering above the dark city.

"Then we'd better find a way up there. Come on!" Mickey rushed ahead of them. Sora nodded to Donald and Goofy hurrying after the King. The moment they stepped from the alley, heartless oozed from the ground as if conjured by some malicious force. The group cut them down but they just wouldn't stop coming. Horde after horde they rose up again until Sora's arms grew heavy and her breath erratic. 

"There's so many... where are they all coming from?" She wiped sweat from her brow and took deep breaths when she finally got a reprieve. She accepted a potion from Donald, stretched out her muscles and took a moment to restock her items. Something shivered down her spine and she glanced over at the square a few feet ahead. "I get the feeling we're approaching something dangerous… I've got that fuzzy dark vibe buzzing all around me, as if we're being watched."

"What scares me is that those hunches of yours usually turn out to be right." Donald whimpered and trembled some. "This places gives me the creeps."

"Me too..." Goofy admitted and lagged behind a little as the three of them walked into the square. Thunder rolled overhead and rain began to pitter-patter down from the sky . Sora's eyes stared up at the large sky scraper, and for a moment she thought she saw someone gazing down at them. She had an instant to think "Riku?" before the image vanished. She blinked a few times wondering if she'd just been seeing things. 

"Sora!" Donald squawked from behind and Sora whirled around to see her friends had been encircled by Nobodies. She rushed forward to help, but then got that startling vibe again, however this time it came full force. Her body felt cold, and a bead of sweat dripped from her temple. She slowly turned around to come face to face with an ominous cloaked figure. The way it moved, smooth and hippy, indicated hat this figure was, "not riku."

She spoke it aloud.

"Definitely, not Riku." The figure spoke back in a female voice, huskey and full of hate. The girl continued forward. "I did defeat a Riku once, but that's neither here nor there."

"What…" Sora's eyes widened. She gasped when she rushed forward and suddenly began attacking. To Goofy and Donald's eyes Sora simply vanished from sight.

"Sora!"

The two girls seemed to be transported to a destination resembling of that when Sora had first learned to wield the keyblade… the place in her dreams. Sora barely had time to bring up her blade in defense against the twin blades, she'd been shocked that the small organization member was a keyblade wielder, it didn't make any sense. 

"Who are you?" She pushed back only to block again and that voice laughed darkly. 

"Someone from the dark…" She pushed off stepping back and splitting her blades up and twirling them. "I'm not Riku, I'm not any of your friends… but you and I have always been connected, Sora."

"What do you mean… mmmph! Hey! Stop fighting and talk to me! Why are you doing this?" She fought back, purely for the sake of defense. The girl was skilled, perhaps even more so than herself. The twin blades gave her an advantage and left her opened. Without Donald and Goofy there to add as a power up for her drive mode she was left to rely on her own power.

"Why? Huh… I should be the one asking the questions." With a grunt she brought down her blade smartly across Sora's nearly knocking it out of her hands but Sora rolled and ducked away before leaping in the air and meeting her in another clash. "Why have they all chosen you? Why did it have to be you?"

"You're not making any sense!" Sora flicked her blade and somersaulted in the air landing on her feet. She stared up at Roxas who hovered in the air staring down at the stain glass platform…

"Huh… I see…" The eyes hidden beneath the robe eyed the various faces, Riku and Kairi's likeness standing out most and pulsing strong with light. "That's why." Her heart, that's why she was chosen. It was the missing piece of the puzzle of everyone's actions towards her. It was why she could never measure up, She was a nobody, she didn't have a heart… and that just pissed her off even more. "RAUGGGHHH!"

She landed and attacked with fervor, Sora reduced to her knees by the unrelenting force, pushed by the girl's rage. Her keyblade went flying and she made a leap for it but stopped as the dark blade pointed right at her, the second twin stamping right into the hilt of it.Out of options, Sora clenched her fist and bowed her head about ready to meet to defeat.. but then her palms tingled and she flicked her glance to her blade and reached for it. Within seconds the blade disappeared and reappeared into her hand, and with just a single shocked response the girl was caught off guard and Sora's blade slice right into her.

~Roxas~

She stumbled forward, blue eyes widening from her own loss and she felt her mind going fuzzy, and she bowed to her knees her hood flying off her face. The familiar warmth of a sunset heated her face and she felt as if she were back on the clock tower above the station, waiting…

"Bout time you woke up." Axel's voice woke her, Roxas uncurled herself from the step confused and wondering how she got here… was she dreaming?

"Axel!" Her chest ached and she struggled not to jump from her spot and hug him. He stood on the edge staring at the sunset and smiling.

"Or…" his words kept her in her place, though he smiled she sensed sadness in his voice and eyes. "Maybe I've got it wrong… maybe it's time to sleep, soon we won't be able to talk like this anymore."

Was that it… was this the calm before the merge… until she finally faded into Sora's heart? Her eyes turned away from him staring down at her gripped hands. 

"Does that mean… it's time for me to go back where I belong?" 

Axel looked down at her, so serious and sad he just had to smile. Always thinking too much, that was his Roxas. 

"You know…" he sat down and pulled her in by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I've been thinking something Namine' said." He tilted her face up to stare at his. "Roxas, are you sure you don't have a heart?"

The question caught her offguard, Roxas' eyes drifted off his face a moment and she leaned all the way in so her forehead right into his chin. 

"I don't know… I can't just look inside."

"Yeah…" Axel rested his cheek atop her head now breathing her in. "I guess you're right."

"Still…" He felt her lay a hand on his chest gripping the fabric of his robe. "If there is something there… we'd feel it wouldn't we?" And she was feeling it, full force, knocking against her ribs and chest. An ache and a longing she'd had since they'd first met.

"Yeah," Axel agreed. He felt it too. 

"Sora will find the answer…" Roxas decided suddenly. They'd only sparred for a brief moment, but the time Roxas had spent isolation watching Sora had left a huge impression on her. "I'm sure of it… because she's me." She smiled and closed her eyes. She was ready to accept it now. Without the jealousy clouding her she knew her other self was someone who could find all the answers, because not only had Axel touched Sora's heart, but Sora had touched Axel's. She knew the answers were there, somewhere, just waiting to be discovered.

"Here…" Axel brought something from behind his back nearly poking her in the nose with it. She sat up laughing and taking hold of the sea salt ice cream bar.

"Thanks." With hands still linked they ate their ice cream, and watched the sunset as they had done many times before. 

"Man I missed the old days… still got it memorized?" Axel teased. "On the day we met, and you got your new name, you and I sat right here and watched the sunset."

"I remember, vividly." She squeezed his hand. "We also sat in this very spot when you kissed me for the first time… and you tasted just like the ice cream… sweet and salty at the same time." She giggled.

Axel laughed and sighed and set his ice cream aside to grasp her chin and kiss her now. Roxas' own ice cream bar slipped through her fingers and she touched his hand on her face. She felt their presence in this world between beginning to fade… and as they pull back her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at him.

"Take care... okay?" her body sparkled and began to disappear in his arms. Axel returned the smile and nodded.

"You too… Roxie." Before he could stop it, the tear slipped from his eyes and as their forms vanished the tear splattered on the brick below.

~Sora~

Sora wondered if she'd broken her… the girl just sat there staring off into space for what seemed like an eternal moment. Suddenly Roxas rose up to her feet and Sora lifted her blade again ready to fight again if necessary… but Roxas only smirked and looked over her shoulder blue eyes shining with pride. 

"You make a good other."

When she suddenly reappeared before Donald and Goofy, Sora just stared into space trying to contemplate the situation. 

"What… just happened?"

"Well you just disappeared, and Donald and I had to fight some nobodies."

"She said… she defeated Riku." Sora touched her chest.

"Who said it?"

"That girl… in the black coat!" Frustrated Sora turned around to face her friends. Hadn't they seen her?

"Nobody could defeat, Riku…" Donald pointed out… no one but Sora that was… he added in his mind.

"A black coat means the Organization… she must have been trying to trick ya." Goofy agreed finding the story a little hard to believe himself.

"Yeah, that must be why we didn't see her." He saw the startled look on Sora's face. "You must be tired, Sora." He pat her hand. "Come on, I think I saw the king run ahead. We'll find a place for you to sit and rest a moment."

Sora didn't want to rest, she didn't want to move from this spot till she'd cleared her head. The events that had just happened still racing through her mind, and emotions circling her heart causing it to ache. Was Riku really okay? What about Kairi? What did the organization know about them that she didn't? Why wouldn't the King tell her about what he knows?

She took a few steps to follow her friends, then heard a clinking sound at her feet. She looked down and picked up the item examining it. It looked like one of the charms she'd collected from the various worlds… the kind she attached to her blade to enhance its abilities. However, this one was new and the design reminded her of the charms she'd seen Roxas wear in the picture she had in her pocket. She attached it to her blade, watching it transform and glowing in her hand. She gripped the handle firmly closing her eyes. She felt so strong holding this blade, confident and refreshed from the fatigue of the battle before. She heard a small giggle in the back of her mind and it made her smile. She imagined holding the blade with someone else, a presence that had been lingering with her since they'd started this journey.

"Could it really be you… Roxas? Have you been here with me the whole time?"

"Let's go Sora," Roxas' voice echoed in the back of her mind. "We've work to do."

"Right…" Sora's eyes opened and she let the blade fade from her hand and rushed after her friends.

~Kairi~

Why was she here? Why had they taken her? Better yet who were they?

Kairi had so many questions running through her mind as she sat in the square shaped cell staring off into space. Pluto, the dog beside her, had guided and protected her as she journeyed off in the dark portal to escape from Axel… only for both of them to be captured again by Saix.

What sort of trouble had Sora gotten herself into now? Better yet, where was Sora now?

She heard footsteps outside her cell and she jumped to her feet running to the bars. She found Saix pacing the room standing guard. "What are you going to do with us?"

His eyes slowly scanned her direction, harsh and gold, his face sober as he spoke. "You're the fuel that fires Sora's anger. We're going to put it to good use." He spoke simply and wandered off.

Kairi's eyes widened and she clasped her hands together in a lil prayer. "No… Sora's in trouble because of me."

Pluto barked causing her to turn, and she saw a dark portal open up, a blonde female standing just inside it. "Hurry, this way."

"Who-"

"Believe in yourself…" Namine called out to her in a hush whisper and stretched out her hand to grasp hers. Though she wasn't able to transport them far, Namine pulled them from the Cell and with her hand in Kairi's the two of them escaped down the winding path of the castle.

Namine felt a presence beginning to surface and she pulled Kairi back just in time before Saix appeared before them again.

"Namine, there you are." With two bodyguards at his side he stepped towards them, both of their guards going up. "Kairi, I'm afraid leaving is not an option." He holds out his hand. "Come with me, and I'll take you to Sora."

When she refused to let her guard down his frown deepened. "You don't want that?

"I do… more than anything." She wanted to see her best friend, wanted to help her and be with her… "but not with you around!"

"Heh, if I had a heart this is where I would die of laughter." Saix's stray remark was echoed by the sound of a blade slicing through matter. he turned to see his Nobody guards falling and faded into the grey.

"You? Didn't Roxas take care of you?" Saix frowned at the figure, the dark blade easily recognizable to him and his colleagues.

"You can take it from here… Riku." Namine stood straight now smiling. Kairi gasped and turned her eyes watching the figure cloaked like the rest of the organization, but battling against its member. Could it really be him?

She stepped forward… running when he was about to follow Saix into the black. "Wait!" She panted and followed his retreating figure laughing. "Is it really you?" She reached up, pulling down the hood… and gasping when the face she found wasn't his. "Ansem!"


	18. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nickname this chapter "THE ULTIMATE SORIKU MOMENT!"

Kairi stared wide eyed at the face of her former enemy. She remembered Ansem… the man who'd possessed Riku's body and used him to fight against Sora and their friends. She remembered the dark laugh, the ominous aura… but there was something… different about this Ansem that stood before her.

Namine stepped up to her touching her shoulder. "Trust your heart, Kairi. You'll understand."

Kairi glanced at Namine, then looked back up at Ansem. Touching his hand she let her heart guide her actions… she felt.. calm, relaxed. There was a presence here, something that felt friendly… but wary. "Riku… it really IS you. What happened to you?"

"In order to battle inside the Darkness…" Namine spoke. "Riku immersed himself in darkness, and sacrificed his physical form so he could watch over and protect Sora from a distance."

"You talk too much, Namine." Riku grunted and pulled his hand from Kairi and turning his back to her.

"Does Sora know?" When Riku shook his head Kairi stepped forward again. "Where is she, Riku?"

"She's in the castle, searching for you." He crossed his arms. "I guided her here, so the two of you could escape together."

"Escape? Riku don't tell me you intend to fight them all on your own? Sora would never allow that!"

"Which is why she'll never know." He starts walking. "Come on, let's go find her."

Kairi frowned at him… pausing and turning around to ask Namine something but the blonde girl had vanished. She looked around confused and then quickly ran after Riku. The stark gray decor made it easy to feel lost in this world. If she didn't stay close to Riku, Kairi feared she'd quickly lose herself in this inbetween world.

Questions began to rise again, questions involving Riku, and what had happened to him between Ansem's defeat, and now. She'd heard he'd been locked behind the doors of Kingdom Hearts, trapped in the realm of darkness. Was this what caused him to do this?

"About a year ago…" Riku spoke suddenly. "I had completely given into Darkness, and betrayed the person I cared about most." He touched a wall peering around the corner checking for enemies. "She defeated the Darkness, and the heartless known as Ansem who had used me… but his presence continued to linger inside, continually trying to pull me back again."

"Your heart was stronger than his, once you became aware of what he was doing, I'm sure you could overcome it."

"I was stronger, but when you've got a bird nipping at your skin, no matter how small the prick… once they've done it over and over, eventually the skin will break and you begin to bleed. I kept my distance from Sora, afraid that one day that the thin armor I had trapped him in would eventually wear down, and release the monster inside."

He motioned her ahead and the two of them jogged down the steps of the world. He heard a ruckus ahead and stopped so he could finish, "I will continue to protect Sora, that will never change… but I've given up trying to be close to her. Her heart belongs to the light… and I won't let the darkness in mine taint it."

"I really don't think that's your decision to make, Riku." Kairi hugged her arms behind her back and walked ahead of him. She heard a familiar voice, a girl's voice, and her heart warmed and she ran forward. "Sora!"

"Kairi!" Sora's head rose up staring at the figure on the balcony. Her best friend, safe and smiling down at her. Sora turned her body and gasped when she was hit behind by some heartless. Cursing Sora whirled back slashing her blade across the black lump of bodies crowding around her.

"You leave Sora alone!" Kairi shouted, worried for her friend she leaped from the balcony. Landing she ran forward trying to get to her best friend but was overwhelmed by the heartless. Riku came up from behind striking the shadows down and her stretched out his arm handing her something. "Here, Take it."

The blade was beautiful, flower decor embedded into the striking gold blade of what appeared to be key shaped. Kairi would now wield a keyblade. The moment Kairi took it in her hands it felt so right and she rose up, staring with a smile. "This time, I'll fight. Heh, you know Sora's completely useless without us. Come on, Riku."

Amused by her statement RIku let the slightest of smile appear on his face before he rose his own blade up and began attacking the heartless.

Sora got to her feet after being knocked down and she grumbled. "Get off… ugh… ooh Kairi!" She looked up again… and jolted when she saw Kairi fighting alongside Ansem. "What? What's going on?"

"Look out, Sora… here they come!" Goofy shouted as he and Donald fought with their backs to each other becoming encompassed by the mass. Suddenly lazer fire rained from above taking out the surrounding heartless and leaving Sora and her crew on an empty platform. Above them, the organization member Xigbar, whom they'd encountered both in Hallow Bastion, and in The Land of Dragons, stood above weapons at the ready.

"Have you been a good girl?" He came into full view laughing. "Sounds to me like you haven't. Sora… no… Roxas!"

"Roxas?" Sora's brow rose… "wait did he just call me Roxas?"

"You really put the organization into a pickle." Xigbar said exasperated. "It must be why the keyblade chose you, but man did it pick a dud this time. You don't seem half the hero the others were."

"Are you done, rambling?" Sora growled from the insult.

"Rambling, tch, as if. The only thing I'm trying to tell you, traitor is that your time is up!" He readied his weapons and Sora whipped out her blade ready to fight.

~Riku~

Sora! Riku's body paused its assault on the heartless to peek over the edge and watch her take on Xigbar. He wanted to go down there and help, but after moment of watching her… seeing her be patient… waiting for openings and using her new found skills to cut Xigbar off in his assaults he calmed.

She'd improved so much.

Over a year they'd been parted, most of which she'd been lost in slumber… and yet somehow she'd managed to surpass the power she'd had before, she'd learned about battling strategically as well as passionately.

He relaxed, and returned to his own task of defeating a horde of heartless alongside Kairi. Kairi was a natural with the blade… perhaps she had picked some things up from Sora. Either way it felt good to be around them all again. Now he could return to the dark content that he'd been close to them one last time.

Sora defeated Xigbar, a quick victory that didn't last very long. Sora quickly left the platform making her way up the back stairs and to the layout where he and Kairi were finishing off the heartless. With one last swipe Kairi finished off the last heartless and let her keyblade fade from her hand.

"Kairi you were great!" Donald shouted at her with praise. Sora ran past her friends to engulf her best friend in a hug. The two girls locked together rejoicing in their reunion.

"You are a bit different Kairi…" Sora commented and pulled back admiring her. "I'm glad you're here though."

"Thanks, when you and Riku didn't come home I went looking for you." It was real… her best friend was here again, right in front of her. Kairi couldn't stop smiling. Sora had also changed. She'd gotten taller than her by a good inch, and looked more like a girl than before, which would have made Sora's mom ecstatic.

"I know, and I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't mean to stay away so long, but Riku he-... ah.. Ansem!" She gently pushed Kairi aside and behind her. She'd seen Ansem begin to make his retreat but her words seemed to stop him. "I mean… Xehanort's Heartless. I never thought I'd ever see you again." She frowned… truth be told she wanted to shove her keyblade in his face. "Just thinking of some of the things you did, especially to Riku… make me so mad." She clenched her hands at her side a moment but then relaxed and managed to smile at him. "However, you helped Kairi… and I have to be greatful for that… so… Thank you." 

Riku, genuinely shocked by her words turned his head away and let the smile appear on his lips. Yeah, he was content. He moved to take a step forward into the darkness… but stopped when he felt a hand on his gripping firmly. He looked, expecting to see Kairi… but had to hold back a strangled sound of surprise hwen he saw Sora, looking just as shocked he by her own actions.

"I… I'm sorry I…. for a minute- I just… had this feeling… that I didn't want you to go." 

Let go, Sora… Riku thought with some panic. He tried to pull back his hand but she held it firmly. Damn it let go… don't touch me! You'll be tainted!

"I think it's time you told her the truth…" Kairi spoke as she walked up. "Riku."

Donald squawked, Goofy scratched his head, and Sora let out a gasp and whirled her head around to stare at Kairi. 

"W-What did you just say?" She looked back up at Ansem and he jerked his head away to keep Sora from looking at him directly.

"I'm nobody!" Riku, his voice casted in Ansem's dark tone, growled out his words. "Just a castaway from the darkness."

"Sora… talk to him." Kairi pleaded. "He needs you." She ignored the glare she got from Ansem and linked their hands again. Riku's head lowered his resolve breaking by Sora's touch. "Here… close your eyes... you'll understand."

Sora stared at the linked hands. Her palm was so much smaller than his… but the grip of it… the warmth… there was something so familiar. Also that feeling… the ache in her chest when she'd seen Ansem try to disappear… it was the same she'd had when she'd closed the door on Riku. WIthout thinking she'd run and grabbed hold of him. Was this really Riku?

Her eyes close coating her world in dark, but emerging from the shadow was a figure… and a familiar face. Silver hair glowing like moonbeams, a face, older than she remembered, and covered by a black strip of cloth, but completely unmistakable. She opened her eyes… and the tears would stop.

"Riku… It is Riku… RIku… your'e here…" She yanked him to her, her face pressed on his back, arms wrapped tightly around his waste and her tears staining his cloak. "You're really here!" She felt his hands hesitate before lifting up and touching hers. "I looked for you.."

Her tears were the last straw. Riku's resistance fell. 

"Come on Sora… you've got to pull it together." Riku, his voice his own now, tried to reason with her, but he was close to tears himself. He felt her yank away and turn him around so they stared at each other face to face.

"I looked everywhere for you, Damn it!"

"I-" He swallowed and tried to keep his voice calm. "I didn't want you to find me."

"Why not?!" Sora fisted her hands at her side unable to look away from him. "I don't understand… you were gone, and I looked for you everywhere. I was so worried you'd been hurt, or lost. Why didn't you let me know you were okay?" She beat her hands on his chest... he held them, a small attempt to get her to calm down.

"I told you, I didn't want to be found." He pushed her hands away and then stared at his own. "Not like this," he said on a sigh. "I...couldn't." His face became pained and Sora's eyes softened.

"...but it was Riku that was following us, wasn't it?" Goofy asked Donald looking up confused. "All those clues we kept finding, that must have been Riku."

"I was beginning to think you'd never catch on." Riku admitted. "Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Donald grumbled.

"So, the picture, and the ice cream was you. I was right. It was also you who I saw in the mountains when I was with Mulan."

"Yes… that was me."

"I knew it… the first time it was just this feeling I had… but the second-" She walked towards him again, he jolted some when she reached into his cloak and pulled out his star shaped pendant she'd given him. "When I saw this… I just knew it was you. I was so happy to know you kept it."

"Of course I kept it…" Riku murmured closing his hand over hers on the pendant and then lifting her braid to touch the one he'd given her. "my feelings… even coated in darkness… have never changed."

Kairi felt her heart swoon a little seeing the young couple bridge the gap a little between them. 

"So, Riku… will you ever change back?" She asked, hoping for a positive answer. His attention shifted and he quickly pulled away from Sora having forgotten himself for just a moment. He didn't see the look of disappointment on Sora's face when he'd pulled back. 

"There's still a fight going on… and until it's finished I need the powers of darkness."

"Then, let's finish it." Sora laced her fingers with his smiling when he jumped a little. "You're still Riku, no matter what." She pulled him down kissing his cheek, Riku's eyes widening and a blush appearing on his face. "Even if you look like an old man."

"Wha- ah HEY!" Riku yanked his hand away grunting. "Not funny!"

Sora burst out laughing. "Yes… yes it is! HAHAHA! You should see the look on your face! HAHAHA!"

"That's it! Get over here!" Riku made a jump for her and Sora scooted off."

"Ah! Nope gotta run, got the organization to finish off… Come on guys!" She motioned Goofy and Donald to follow and she ran ahead. Riku ran after her completely forgetting himself and falling back into step of their old routine. Kairi stood there a moment watching them her eyes bright and happy at the sight. "Maybe I was wrong… maybe it isn't Sora who needs him… maybe it's Riku who needs Sora." She ran after them her eyes still eying the two now running side by side smiling at each other. "Or maybe… they just need each other."


	19. The Wisest Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora finds out who Roxas truly is, and Ansem the Wise does his best to make amends for his past mistakes.

Luxord let out a shot of surprise as his tricks failed and he quickly brought up his cards trying to shield himself from Sora's attack. However it did nothing stop, for she slice right through it, and him, and he vanished in a cloud of smoke… 

"How could you.. Roxas?"

"That's Sora!" She watched him vanish and firmly gripped her blade in hand looking around and smiling when she saw her friends get released from the card trap. "You're all okay!"

"Yeah, nicely done, Sora." Goofy complimented. "You showed that big bully who was boss."

"You bet," She shouldered the keyblade and gave a smile. "Though I'm getting a little fed up by all these members calling me Roxas. I've had it up to here with it." She motioned her hand up to her neck.

"Did you ever think that maybe there's a reason they're calling you Roxas?" Riku suggested and poked her in the forehead. 

"Ow… hey…" She rubbed her brow pouting up at him. "i don't care what reason they have, my name is Sora, not Roxas. 

"Guess you still haven't figured it out yet." Riku murmured and walked past her. Sora's brow raised curiously and she jogged after him.

"Figured what out yet?" Sora asked, and got a little laugh. "It's not funny Riku, come on what aren't you telling me!"

"We'll talk about it later," he said inwardly smiling. It was good to see that despite some obvious changes, Sora's core and heart hadn't changed at all. She was still curious, kindhearted, and down right oblivious. "Right now we got other things to worry about. You insisted on staying and fighting, so let's just get it done okay?"

"Fine…" she waited until he was a lil bit ahead of her before sticking out her tongue at him. As if to mirror his thoughts she spoke honestly."Hmph... you haven't changed as much as you think."

They stepped into the room called the Proof of Existence… and Sora took another look at all the markers lined on the floor. There were a total of 13 including the large door which had yet to be available to them. written along each door whether it was open or red lined had words written along the floor. "Freeshooter, Whirlwind Lancer, Chilly Academic, Silent Hero, Cloaked schemer…" She stopped on the one they hadn't entered yet. "Luna Divider."

"There's only two member left." Riku explained. "One being Xemnas, the superior, and the other being Saix. If we step through that portal we'll no doubt be facing against him."

"Then let's get it over with." She rolled her shoulders and rubbed her arm with a grunt.

"You alright, Sora?" Donald ask with some concern. "You've been fighting almost nonstop. You should take a breather while you can."

"I'm fine," She gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "Never better. I just want to get this over with so we can all go home to the islands."

Riku opened his mouth to speak again.. but then decided against it. He nodded his head and they all turned toward the Luna Divider, and stepped through the warp. The group strolled down the space, Saix standing in front of the wide open landscape window watching the large heart shape moon.

He slowly turned around eyeing the group of friends… Sora in particular. "Only you could have made it this far… Roxas."

"Grrr that's really getting old!" Sora's temple throbbed with a thick vein. Seeing her annoyance Donald and Goofy jumped ahead of her holding their arms out in protection.

"Yeah! She's Sora!" Donald shouted, Goofy nodding his head in agreement. Sora smiled at her friends when they protected her, and she turned sharp eyes onto Saix waiting for a retort. What they got was Saix pulling out his weapon, a thick powerful claymore he wielded with ease despite its enormous size.

"Different name, same fate." He whirled it, and slammed it down creating a massive gust of wind that pushed back Riku and Kairi behind a barrier wall. Riku released Kairi and ran to the barrier beating a fist on it.

"Concentrate Sora! You can take him!" He encouraged and watched her pull out the keyblade.

"Right!" .

Saix laughed holding his free arm out while his power continued to rise. 

"Do you feel it, the moon's power?" He began to float up. "Shine down upon me!" His body lit with power, and with amazing speed he attacked. Sora let out a gasp of pain as her body went flying and crashed to the floor. She barely had time to recover and roll out of the way to avoid his next attacks. Concentrate, she told herself… watch his movements… find the openings… Damn it her side hurts. 

"THUNDER!" She backed off and released the spell stopping Saix in his tracks and she shot forward pounding her blade into him with quick combos.

"I underestimated you." Saix said on a grunt and then let himself rise up again ready for round two. He prepared to launch his power again but this time Sora was ready for it.

"Not this time...DEFENSE!" Just as Saix launched forward she brought up a barrier the energy lashing back out at him and she beat into him again… Donald and Goofy tried assisting, aiming spells and attacks to assist her damage, but they quickly were overwhelmed leaving Sora near by herself to take him on. She knocked away his weapon, and inspired by the Valor form she grabbed for the weapon to use a second blade. Her eyes hazed over, and all she saw was ready. She growled and shot forward beating the claymore into him… once… twice… three times, again and again until she heard him shout in pain, and the heat in her eyes faded and she fell down, the claymore disappearing from her hands and all that was left was a defeated Saix.

"W-Why… Kingdom Hearts… W-where is... My heart?" Saix stretched out his hand towards the moon as his body began to fade and melt into darkness. Sora, with the heat of battle fading, felt a twinge of regret for the moment… and then she shakes her head sighing. 

"I… I just don't get it. Why is everyone calling me Roxas?"She turned around to face Riku. He smiled at her and reached out touching her hair. 

"Still can't figure it out? The reason why everyone is calling you Roxas, is because she's your nobody."

"My… nobody?" Sora looked confused. "That's impossible, I never turned into a heart... oh wait." She suddenly remembered.

"It was when you came to rescue me, remember?" Kairi smiled. 

"Yeah, I do..." Sora held her heart. So it was Roxas she saw back in the square... it explained why she'd been able to feel her ever since they fought. Roxas was inside her just as Kairi had once been. "It finally makes sense." 

"Xemnas was the one who found Roxas," Riku continued the explanation. "She could use the keyblade because she was your nobody. Xemnas brought her into the organization, but she betrayed them." He could still remember the angry look on Roxas' face the day they'd fought… the hurt, the loneliness, and the determination to tear apart the work she'd helped accomplish. I went up against her as myself, and I lost… but the next time we battled I made sure I was the stronger one."

"That was when you released the Darkness?" Sora crossed her arms. That's why Roxas said she'd defeated Riku once. "Wait a minuted... Why did you have to fight her if she was trying to destroy the organization?"

"Because I wasn't sure she could take them on alone. I was worried she would get herself captured or destroyed before we'd be able to wake you up. So I fought her to bring her to you…"

~Flashback~

Riku stood over Roxas' collapsed form, stabbing the dark oblivion blade into the ground beside her. Thinking the battle was over he backed away from her to take a breather… but she was up, grasping the blade and rushing forward. Those blue eyes harsh and determined to beat him. 

"Why don't you quit?!" She shouted at him.

He stared for a long time, looking at her stance and seeing Sora eclipsed over her like a moon. He smiled. 

"Come on, Sora, I thought you were stronger than that."

"Huh?" For a moment Roxas looked confused but then her face changed, and her mouth and body moved all on its own. "Get real, Riku! Look which one of us is winning."The moment the words left her lips Roxas held her mouth and shook a little. Where the hell had that come from? Riku? Was that this guy's name? Her eyes met his and she saw him smiling at her. 

"So it's true… you really are her nobody." Riku smirked and crossed his arms. He watched irrittation come across her face, and felt the twist in his chest from how much she looked like Sora. When would the guilt and pain ebb? 

"What are you talking about?" Roxas snarled at him her free hand taking up a second keyblade. "I AM ME! NOBODY ELSE!" She rushed forward, With fervor she lashed out at him, Riku falling back and to a knee. She was just too powerful. There was no way he would be able to defeat her as he was.

"Tch, how many times to I have to beat you?" She scowled down at him.

"Alright…" resigned, Riku knew this was the only course he could take. He had to save Sora… he had to do whatever he could to bring her back. It didn't matter if he'd never be able to see her, hold her, or touch her again. It didn't matter so long as she was safe. "You leave me with no other choice."

"What is that?" Roxas narrowed her eyes as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I have to release the power in my heart… the dark power that I've been holding back." Riku removed the blindfold from his eyes. He saw recognition in Roxas' eyes, as well as fear. 

"What… What are you doing?" Roxas stepped backward truly afraid now. "Who are you?!"

"I have to do this, for her… even if it changes me forever…" He snarled and released the power, encasing himself in the dark.

"WAIT STOP!" Roxas held out her hand, and couldn't explain why tears suddenly streamed down her cheeks. "STOP IT RIKU!"

As the darkness faded the form of Ansem appeared. With one quick stroke his dark guardian snatched Roxas up squeezing her until she lost consciousness.

"I have accepted it."

~End of Flashback~

"Riku?" Sora looked up at his face leaning in close. Embarrassed for spacing out he took a step back clearing his throat.

"Sorry… I was just thinking that maybe I didn't need to fight her after all. I think the real reason she wanted to leave the organization was because she wanted to meet you."

"Roxas…" She thought of the blonde haired girl in the photo… thought of all those images she'd had in twilight town… "I wish I could have met her too."

Riku smiled. He knew she would say that. Lifting a hand he pointed to her chest.. and Sora lifted a hand to hold her heart. There were no words that they spoke, but Sora knew what he was getting across. If she wanted to meet Roxas, all she'd need to do is look inside herself. She was there.

"Alright… let's go." He turned and led the way out of Saix's territory and back into the proof of existence. The path was now open to move on, and when Sora and the other made their way up Sora noticed something weird about the Heart shaped moon. There was a beam of some sort leading up to it.

"What is that?"

"It's probably Diz. He had an idea about removing the data from Kingdom Hearts… but I've got a bad feeling he's in over his head. We need to hurry." Riku hurried them along.

~Diz & Mickey~

"I'm a fool." Ansem said after a sad bout of laughter. "I've spent years studying the workings of a heart. Yet I haven't learned a thing." He tried holding his machine as it began to vibrate and skitter. "The process of encoding the hearts is incalculable."

"What do you mean?"

"My Twilight Town inhabitants were created by data using real hearts… I was convinced they would think and act the way I had envisioned, but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it, when Roxas and Kairi crossed paths… I knew, but was too stubborn to admit it." He sighed with defeat.

"It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around something my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, I had so many plans in store. Once she was an acting force, however, they fell apart. All my research… amounted to nothing, compared to that one girl's heart."

"Ansem… the machine!" Mickey took notice of the machine's instability and his worry grew.

"All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained. Run my little friend, it's going to self destruct, and anything could happen." Ansem warned him just as Sora and the others showed up.

"Your majesty!" Sora shouted and gasped when she saw the new figure. The two of them stared at each other, Ansem looking at the source of all his failed plans. Such a young girl, beautiful on teh outside… but more so inside.

"Sora, the rest is up to you-" he addressed her and lowered his head. "Roxas… I doubt if you can hear me but, I am sorry."

"Ansem!" Mickey reached out but Ansem shook his head.

"My heart is telling what I must do, please allow me to do this."

"No, Ah... Riku." He turned as Riku put a hand on his shoulder.

"His heart's decided, we can't change that."

"I was wondering…" Xemnas appeared in a cloud of smoke staring up at his moon with a somber glance. "Who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts? Look, here you all are… heh Ansem the wise." He shook his head. "You look pathetic."

Sora watched the interaction between Man and former apprentice. She wasn't sure what all was happening.. they spoke of research, of the heartless and how Ansem was the source of it all. Was that really the way of it she wondered?

"Xehanort… foolish apprentice of a foolish man." Ansem shook his head in a defeated and disappointed tone. "You've surpassed nothing… only proved how little we both know."

Sora leaned into Kairi. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't gonna end well?

"Whatever it is, it's the same feeling I'm getting. I really think we shouldn't be here." Kairi held her heart feeling a slight panic.

"We've spoken enough! RIku, you know what to do.. .Mickey my friend, forgive me." Ansem turned his head up, his eyes drinking in the light of Kingdom Hearts. "Farewell" The machine roared up, light spewing from the machine. Sora ran forward to try and help but Riku's large arms closed over the group holding them back.

A whirlwind of light stormed around them. RIku turned around, as the group was engulfed in it's light, energy sparking all around him. Sora became blinded by the light and she closed her eyes her hand reaching for Riku… She felt Kairi's hands on her shoulders and heard her scream a little as they all fall back and fall from the ricochet of the explosion. "RIKU!"

Hearts fell from the sky, having been extracted by the machine, but without a containor or bodies to return to the raining hearts fell into darkness and became heartless, millions of black forms now climbing up the castle walls.

Sora lay on the ground, dizzy still from the ricochet. She slowly rose up to her knees her eyes looking around to check on her friends.. and she gasped seeing Riku laying face down on the ground. "Riku!" she scrambled to run to his side… she knelt and touched his silver hair. He stirred and sat up, and Sora suddenly broke out into a smile when she saw the familiar face of her best friend. "Riku…"

Riku sat up making little shocked noises when his vision felt… different. He saw darkness… but not because he was shadowed by it… but because of the cloth over his eyes. He reached up touching it and his face.

"Ansem did say anything could happen."

When Riku got to his feet, he heard Sora giggle. "Riku, aren't you gonna take that off?"

"Huh? Oh… right." he reached up, but Sora's hand stopped him. Instead he felt her reach up and around untying it herself… he kept his eyes open… blinking as dark gave away to light, and the first thing he saw was Sora's smiling face.

"There you are…" Sora said happily.. and going with instinct she rose on her toes and leaned in to kiss him. He stopped her just before their lips touched and he firmly took hold of her shoulders holding her back.

"Sora wait… please don't."

"What?" Sora blinked in confusion. "Why? Riku I thought-"

"I don't want to make the same mistakes I did before… and if you kiss me now… everything will change."

"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted them to change?" Sora pulled his hands off her and gripped them in hers. Riku stared at their hands, her grip tight and comforting. He gave a little pull, testing to see if she'd let go… but she just held on tighter. "Riku… why do you try to do so much of it on your own? You've got friends… all of us here."

His eyes lifted from the hands, and he looked at all the others… Donald, Goofy, Kairi and the king… all of them smiling and giving little nods of encouragement. Yeah, he had friends, he had others he could rely on for support and comfort. He wasn't alone. Looking back down at Sora he smirked.

"Did you forget? Heh, I'll tell you why. It's because I'm not a total sap like you."

"What?" Sora let his hands go so she could beat a fist into his chest. "Say that again, you jerk!"

Riku let out a little laugh.. and grabbed her hand again. Defeated he gave in, he laced their fingers and touched her cheek. Sora's annoyance disappeared when she felt him lean in and place a small kiss on her lips. Caught in the moment she wrapped her arms around his waist and enjoyed the warmth of it. Goofy covered his face chuckling and forced Donald to look away by covering his eyes with his free hand. 

"Wha, let go goofy!"

The moment was interrupted when the castle shook. Sora looked around, flushed from the kiss and she spotted hearts rising back into the broken moon. She and Riku looked over he edge and spotted the heartless climbing up the side. 

"What should we do, Riku?"

"We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor." He spoke with affirmation.

"Okay then..." Sora clenched her fist grinning and she jogged ahead. "Let's go!"

RIku smiled and he gripped hold of his black cloak and tossed it off with style. He jogged up to meet her, the two shared a look of confidence before marching off together to track down their enemy.


	20. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora faces against Xemnas and receives help from unexpected sources.

Xemnas had lined the path between himself and the group with clusters of nobody flunkies. Through every room and every corridor they took Sora found her stamina beginning to wane. Hers and Donald's curing spells could only help so much as fatigue began to rear its ugly head. Still she pressed on, and with Riku and the others by her side she felt confident that this last battle would put everything to rest once and for all. They ran into in Vincent and Patty on the way up the path, the armies of heartless swarming below posed a problem, and much to their surprise Vincent told them to press forward, and leave the heartless to them.

"Sora, Mickey… do not forget, once I've destroyed these heartless this castle shall be mine!" Vincent warned turning to face the heartless army.

"Now lookie here, pipsqueaks. An offer like this doesn't come everyday you know. So scram!" Patty backed up and joined her partner in crime raising her big ham fists. "Bring 'em on!"

"But..."Sora reached out a hand to stop them but Mickey shook his head. 

"Their hearts have decided... we can't interfere." He used Riku's words, remembering their truth and put trust in these temporary allies. With a worried glance she looked over her shoulder at her former adversary, before she pressed on with the group. The Keyblade wielders all took head, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald lingering in the back as the three stood and faced Xemnas who looked up woefully at his destroyed Kingdom Hearts.

"Wielders of the keyblade… go forth.. .and bring me more hearts!"

"NO!" The three shouted at once pointing their blades straight at the enemy.

"Denizens of light," he addressed them again. "Why do you hate the darkness?"

"Oh, we don't hate it." Mickey answered. "It's just a little... scary… but the worlds are made up of both light and darkness. You can't have one without the other. Kinda makes you wonder why we are afraid of the dark." Mickey wondered aloud scratching his head. 

"It's because of who's lurking inside it." Riku answered, Sora giving a nod of agreement. 

"Then another question… you accept darkness, but choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us, who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were banished by both light and darkness."

"That's simple…" Riku responded. First Ansem, then Xemnas and the organization... the heartless, the nobodies... many others who would do harm to those he cared about. Riku would not allow anyone to harm who and what he loved. "It's because you mess up our worlds." 

"That may be…but what other choice might we have had?" Xemnas questioned, his eyes mocking regret and resentment. 

"Just give it a rest!" Sick of his talk Sora confronted him this time. "You're nobodies, you don't even exist…" There was something wrong about what she had said, it didn't sit right with Sora, but she recalled what Master Yen Sid had said. They pretend to show feelings, but this is a rouse. "You're not sad about anything!"

"Heh heh heh," Xemnas let out a dry laugh. "Aren't you a clever girl… you're right. I cannot feel sorrow. No matter what misery befalls the world, no matter you think, how you feel, or how you exist." Xemnas raised his arms, little sparks skittering up from the ground.

Riku turned his gaze to Sora and when she faded he freaked out, looking around things had calmed and neither Xemnas nor Sora were around. 

"No…. SORA!"

~Elsewhere~

Sora felt off as her world began to haze, and warp and she suddenly found herself alone facing up against Xemnas in front of the tall tower in the city square. 

"Guys? What did you do to them?" She shouted at him, her fighting spirit revving up.

"I've done nothing… we've simply gone to a space where they cannot see, and you will show me the strength or your light!" He squared off with her, Sora's blade rose up ready for action.

"Sora…" A voice suddenly spoke, like a whisper against her ear. Sora halted her movements her eyes glazing over as she felt a presence with her holding the blade tightening the grip on it. 

"Roxas?"

"Remember Sora, I'm here with you. We'll face him together, and we'll beat him!" 

Sora nodded and smiled lightly, her eyes lighting with challenge when she made the first attack. Launching at him she beat her blade into his body in three swift motions. The man wasn't even fighting back… what could he be planning?

"Don't let him rile you up. He's playing games with your mind, letting you feel confident." Roxas warned, and right on cue, Xemnas swallowed himself up into a black ball of darkness fading up towards the building. Sora followed, looking around for his form. "Above you!"

Sora's eyes shot up, Xemnas stood atop the building his face smiling a bit wildly. Sora wasn't sure what came over her, or what force was controlling her body… but she launched up, jumping atop the pillars and running alongside the building with a power she'd never held before. Xemnas brought out his twin red blades, glowing like lazers. He let his body fall.

"Don't let him pass you! Attack him!"

Sora halted his fall pushing Xemnas against the building and beating her blade into him and catching him off guard. They both fall to the ground, Sora bringing up her blade to attack again, but was caught off guard herself when those lasers strike her across the waist. 

"AUGH!" She fell back from the pain her eyes shut tightly and she ducked and rolled but she couldn't dodge all of Xemnas' attacks. His blades burned her skin, beat her muscle til it bruised.

"CONCENTRATE! GET UP SORA!" 

She blocked the next attack pushing him back and attacking in return. Her injuries hurt and the confidence she'd had was quickly draining like her stamina. She'd been fighting nearly nonstop since she got to the castle… but she couldn't just give up, she had to beat him. Too many things were relying on her to win.

"You're not alone… none of us are."

"Roxas…" Sora's legs buckled some as she blocked attack after attack, dodging and rolling trying to find an opening to attack. Suddenly she felt warmth in her… Roxas' hands clasping over her and they stood together now. She looked at this glowing image of the blonde girl. Her nobody… her other self.

"They're all counting on us, Sora." Roxas told her, her eyes filled with determination. "Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, all of your friends are counting on us to do our job. Fight against darkness and anything that looks to upset the balance. Protect the worlds! We can't let them down!"

"You're right. We can't let him win. It doesn't matter how tired my body is… my heart is what's stronger." She smiled and released her blade in one hand to touch her chest. "It's not just mine either… it's ours." Roxas looked a little surprised by her words. "I'd nearly forgotten what a heart truly is… it's a connection… a connection to the feelings and emotions we get from the things we do, places we see, and the people we meet. Roxas I don't know everything about you.. but I know this because I've seen it… you've seen places, you've done incredible things… and you've made connections with people… Hayner, Pence, Olette… Axel."

Because Xemnas had stopped attacking to watch this interaction Sora took the opportunity to pull out Namine's drawing depicting Roxas and Axel and the picture she'd taken with the Twilight gang. "You're different than he is, Roxas. You're your own person, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"Sora… heh... You really are something." Roxas smiled at her other self, content with her decision to stay with her.

"So... Roxas." Xemnas addressed Sora's other half with a deep scowl. "It would seem you've accepted your fate."

"Yes," Roxas spoke first, and spoke with Sora intune. "Now it's time for you to face yours."

"We'll see about that…" Xemnas faded into black. Sora frowned knowing this was far from over. She turned to address Roxas but found her gone.

"Huh...Roxas?"

"Sora! Where are you?" She heard Kairi call out panicked. Suddenly as quickly as it had appeared the space in which Xemnas had brought them to faded. She heard Riku's voice now…

"Sora! Answer me!"

She fell from the warp in space and onto the ground. Her friends crowding around her. 

"You're okay!" Mickey helped her up.

"Define okay,: she winced holding her side. Riku was beside her in an instant holding her up.

"You're injured!" He touched her wound and looked to Donald. "Heal her, hurry."

"Right!" Donald raised his staff blinking in confusion when Sora raised a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine… it's just a scratch. Save your magic for the real battle" She shook her head and leaned up on Riku to right herself up. "Where's Xemnas?"

Eyes darted around searching for the organization leader… and where they found him was smack dab in the middle of Kingdom Hearts. 

"XEMNAS! NO! DON'T!"

"That fool Ansem said that the heart's power is beyond his understanding… but it's not beyond mine!" Xemnas boasted calling for the power of all the hearts still lingering within the mass. "Hearts are the source of all power!"

In a blinding light Xemnas disappeared. Sora broke from Riku running forward to the edge of the platform. 

"XEMNAS!"

"We're not gonna let him get away now!" Mickey declared. Kairi pointed spotting a door appearing from the void. 

"Xemnas must be inside." Sora stepped forward and then fell back holding her waist. Riku caught her before she fell.

"Just wait a second, Sora. You can't just go rushing in. You're injured. At least let Donald heal you some."

"How many potions do we have Donald?" Sora asked leaning on Riku again and letting him sit her up against the wall.

"Only a few left… Do you want one?"

"Yes… hand me one and go get more from the Moogle downstairs. I'll take that long to rest and no longer. We have to finish this." She looked up at Riku. "We need to finish this, so we can all be together and at peace."

"I'd like to help you out Sora, but did you forget about the army of heartless downstairs? I'm sure anyone else lingering aside from Pete and Maleficent have all bailed out, and that includes the Moogles." Goofy explained.

"What about the gummi ship? Is there anyway to get to it?" Sora winced again and accepted the potion drinking it and letting the liquid soothe her aches and fatigue. 

"No… we're stuck here until this is done. What we've got is what we've got."

"So this is it… it's the last battle… the fight to end all fights." She looked at her hand flexing it.Most of the damage was cured but she could still feel the tugs and ache in her muscles.

"There's no turning back… once we go through that door we'll be fighting for our lives, and the destinies of the worlds. They're the ones that gave us this doorway, and they want us to be their guardians." Mickey looked up at the door putting his hands on his hips 

"Then I guess there's no way we can lose then." Sora grinned and stood up.

"Sora, are you sure about this?" Riku asked with concern.

"Yeah… we're together now, nothing can stop us." She pat her heart with her palm then linked their free hands together. "We just gotta believe, right?"

"Heh, right." Riku smiled stroking her knuckles with his thumbs. "I've missed that optimism of yours, Sora."

"Hehehe," She giggled and let go of his hands to turn and face the door. Together the keyblade wielders stood, and with their aligned blades they released their power and unlocked the door. Inside chaos awaited, Xemnas at the top of it surrounded by a maze and cluster of buildings and insaneness. He tossed buildings at them as if they were toys for his pleasure. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku became separated from Kairi and the King when the doors closed, but they stood firm ready for Xemnas' assault. In the dark maze Sora recalled how they'd defeated Ansem, tearing the massive form he had taken piece by piece before going at the heart… or in his case the main source of power. Little by little she and the others chinked away the armor, ducking through the obstacles and avoiding little death traps.

Using the buildings Xemnas tossed to jump from the ground to the massive monster form Sora landed on a somersault on the grate of one of the guns. "There's power being charged, we gotta knock em out!" She heard Riku shout over the high pitch winds blowing past em. Nobody flunkies began to appear out of no where… and she immediately hit one with her blade, causing it to lose control of his body momentarily enough for the strong winds to send it flying into the power source of the blaster.

"That's it! Riku! Donald, Goofy! Knock the nobodies into it!"

"It's gonna fire! Watch out!" Riku led the way speed jumping to the opposite gun. Sora followed along with Donald and Goofy. They repeated the process seeing the massive damage being done with the unconscious nobody husks. "That's it! KEEP IT UP!"

One gun down, they moved to the opposite side again finishing it off and making a leap further up the mass. They made it to the large white pillar serving as the torso of the form, but became blocked off by an unsteady door as more dusks and flunkies try to halt their advancement. While sora beat her blade into the door the other beat back the nobodies doing their best to avoid the lasers that beamed in in an attempt to stop them but only succeeded in taking out some of its own forms.The energy core was stopped and the gang made its way all the way up to the head where an armored figure sat upon a throne like a ruling tyrant. Was this Xemnas in his true form? It seemed so… lazy… so weak. She immediately attacked the body finding it not such an easy task to him him as he brought up random barriers and sent sharp spears and lances to cut down her assault.

Still it didn't seem as if this form was even trying to attack them much. So when the form let out a massive cry of defeat she was genuinely shocked. The empty land in which they'd been sucked into vanished and they all appeared back on the top of the white castle with Xemnas taking a knee looking positively pathetic.

"I need more rage… I need more hearts…" Xemnas practically whimpered out. Sora, for some strange reason felt such pity for him. She lowered her weapon.

"Xemnas… there's more to a heart then just anger and rage… don't you remember?" She stepped forward, trying to get through to him, maybe touch his true self somehow.

"Unfortunately…" he wheezed out and looked up at Sora with pitiful gold eyes. "I don't." His form vanished in a cloud of black and Sora gave a heavy sigh. Doomed to drift back into darkness, that's what Master Yen Sid had said… still it was sad.

She turned to the others, she thought she would feel a sense of accomplishment… but really all she felt was a lingering desire to just go home. Things here in the in-between world were making her heart feel heavy and saddened and she wanted to feel like this entire battle was really over. While the others celebrated Riku veered off from the group staring out at the black mass with a sour face. Sora strolled over to him touching his back. 

"Let's go home, Riku."

"I had given into the darkness.." Riku said with a bitter tone.

"Riku…" Sora shook her head and gave a heavy sigh.

"How am I gonna face everyone?" Riku frowned and turned to face Sora, but was taken aback by the face she was making.

"Like this!" She squished her cheeks together and crossed her eyes. She held it for a good minute til she saw the laugh escape. Ah, there was her Riku. She released her face to grin at him. The building began to shake, indicating the structure was unstable and about to collapse. It was time they got out of there.

"I'll open a path…" Riku held out his palm, but when nothing appeared his eyes widen. "Huh… wha?"

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku." Mickey explained, showing Riku that he was now a warrior of light, not darkness.

"How do we get out of here, your majesty?" Donald asked

Sora looked around trying to wrack her brain for a way out… until she spotted a ghostly blonde figure. A sort of Deja Vu feeling swelled in her chest when the girl lifted a hand and opened a dark path before disappearing. Mickey and Donald ran right to it shocked by the sudden appearance.

"Who did that?"

What? Hadn't they seen the girl? Who was she? Sora stepped up as her friends ran through the dark, Pluto ad Goofy first, then the king and Donald leaving her Kairi and Riku the last ones to enter. As she and Kairi walked up to the portal the blonde girl reappeared smiling in their direction.

"Thank you, Namine." Kairi said, Sora glanced at her best friend and then at Namine. So this was the girl she was suppsoed to thank. She opened her mouth to say just that-

"You see, we meet again just like we promised."

"Huh?" Sora raised a brow and gasped when Roxas stepped through out of her body like a ghost.

"You said we would see each other again, but we may not recognize each other." Roxas smiled at Namine, the two girls sharing a look of friendship that had been through many tides. "I knew it was you, though."

"mmm I did too, it's kinda strange."

"I think I understand…" Roxas started holding her chest. "I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you."

"Mmm, I always thought that nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness." Namine said with some sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, but you and I didn't." Roxas said with a grin. "We got to meet our original selves."

"So then," Namine's eyes lit up with hope. "We can finally be together and become friends!"

"Yeah, anytime Kairi and Sora are together." Roxas rounded Namine to stand beside her the way Sora and Kairi were. Like mirror images they stared and Kairi feeling the warmth of the moment turned to her best friend.

"We'll be together everyday, right Sora?"

"Of course!" Sora made a fist signaling a silent promise. Roxas and Namine, happy that they would no longer be alone, returned to their bodies in a soft light that that covered their original selves in a familiar sense of warmth and comfort. Sora looked at her body wondering if there were any changes.

"Don't worry," Riku laughed a little. "You're all still you." He ruffled her hair a little.

"Come on you two, let's go home." Kairi walked up stepping into the dark. She turned back waiting for Sora and Riku to join, but something was wrong... the dark portal began to close. "SORA! RIKU!" She gasped when the portal closed in leaving her alone in the dark. "NO!"

Sora ran through the spot where the dark portal had been looking around a sense of panic welling up in her throat. "What? Gah!" She teetered and fell up against Riku as the castle shook again. "What's going on?" Riku scowled holding Sora protectively as his eyes scanned the area.

"We were too cocky… looks like our fight isn't over."


	21. A light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Xemnas Riku and Sora become trapped in the world of Darkness with only each other for comfort.

Somehow Sora knew that Xemnas wouldn't have gone down so easily. All of these mini battles were all still a ploy to give them false confidence in their abilities… a trick. How many times would they have to beat this man down before she could feel like this was really over?As the castle and the world that never was collapsed around them, Sora and RIku took on each individual form of Ansem that he'd morphed into, whether it was the magella dragonite ship, or the heavily armored tyrant back on his throne as if he'd never been thrown there earlier.

"Riku… I had wanted to thank Namine." Sora confessed to him as they stood facing their new foe. "I couldn't bring myself to say it… not until I felt for sure that this was all over."

"Don't worry," Riku poised himself to pounce. "Once we finish this you can thank her all you want!" They launched together. Riku was right, Sora thought as she fought against the mass and took on the dizzying attacks he tossed at her. She could worry about everything else… all the people, and all the problems to face once she was sure Xemnas was taken care of.

It wasn't all that surprising how well she and Riku worked together. After spending so many years sparring with each other on the islands it would seem they'd finally found a rhythm in which they both knew what the other was thinking in the heat of battle. Riku was no longer tainted by darkness, instead his mind was clear and he could feel her impulses, her quick decisions and he reacted on them.

As the armored figure let out a cry their surroundings changed again… Riku and Sora were trapped in a warp of grey, a mixture of light and dark and at the epicenter was Xemnas standing strong and confident.

"Guardians of light…" he spoke to them in that dramatic yet monotone voice of his. "I will not allow it to end this way. If light and Darkness are eternal… then that means that we nothings must be as well!"

"You're right," Riku answered his claims with a surprisingly calm tone. "Light and Darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too… but guess what Xemnas?"

"That doesn't mean you're eternal!" Sora finished his thought her eyes narrowing in. The two of them stood strong as a team, ready to face anything together. Xemnas looked at them, the light prominent in their auras, but all he could do was let out a dry laugh.

"No more eternal then that radiance of yours!"

"Sora!" Riku shouted and the two of them dodged in opposite directions as Xemnas let out a stinging attack that spun and bent in dizzying directions. Sora dodged and whirled around using her own movement to get behind Xemnas and attack him.

He grabbed her, Sora gasping when he hefted her up by her shirt and sent her up into the air beating his blades into her over and over in a familiar movement that had her letting out small cries of pain. Riku let out a roaring cry beating Xemnas and cutting off his attacks on Sora, but Xemnas liked to pick on her in particular. He believed her to be the weaker of the two, less sure of her movements, more likely to make a mistake in battle, so he concentrated on her, focusing his power to attack and harm her. Riku felt his protectiveness rising and he brought up a barrier to block the next wave of attacks and looked down at Sora who was quickly downing a potion to heal the damage that had been done. 

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I won't let that happen again so don't worry about me! Ah Look out! She pushed him away and brought up her blade to block Xemnas' blades, she pushed him back landing a solid string of combos that caught him by surprise. With a fire lit in her blood Sora became more cautious and aware and concentrated on fighting him. They couldn't let each other be weaknesses… they had to work together, Sora thought. She couldn't let Riku shield her, it wouldn't be right or fair. Red bolts of energy blasted her direction. She blocked the first time then had to roll out of the way for the second string. Xemnas' moves were becoming blurry and hard to keep up. She tried to calm her breathing.. stay calm, focus… feel him out, she told herself. She whirled around catching him as he appeared behind her and she slammed her blade into his face, the sounds of his painful cry echoing in her ears. 

"Riku!"

"Got him!" Riku rushed Xemnas beating his own blade into their opponent.

Xemnas faded again, and powered up… Sora made the crucial mistake of running right into his path and he released a powerful blast of energy trapping her. She let out a cry of pain as the balls of energy began to drain her of power. Riku tried to jump and interfere but he was pushed back. He landed on a knee looking up as Sora tried to struggle her way out of the beam, but was taking too much damage. He rose to his feet. 

"Sora! I'm coming! He rushed, beating back the clones with blasts of dark energy and pacing his run so they didn't catch him off guard. The minute he was under Xemnas he broke the connection sending Sora falling to the ground and landing on her knees panting.

"Thanks Riku!"

"Don't ever do that again!" He lectured his heart easing when he watched her get to her feet and bring up her blade ready for another round.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"You're such fools…" Xemnas laughed, darkness surrounding them and then hundreds of read beams blinking arond like a fireworks show. 

Uh oh, Sora thought and stood back to back with Riku. This was gonna get messy. 

As the beams launched their way the two of them circled and blurred spinning their blades blocking the energy beams from harming one another. Every now and again Sora felt the burn stinging one of her arms but she ignored it and kept pushing til all of them had gone. When the darkness faded back into the gray Riku grunted as Xemnas' blade smacked across his face sending him fall back. 

"Riku!" Sora, on one knee stared up at Xemnas his free blade on her shoulder.

"You've lost…" He brought up the blade ready to strike her down. Sora closed her eyes preparing for the hit but it never came. Riku's blade blocked the hit, and he pushed her out of the way taking the full force of the next wave right to the gut.

"No!" Sora stood watching Riku flip over and ran to him. He reached out his blade to her, she took it in hand using it to shield her incoming. She felt Roxas inside, remembered all she had learned from her and her various forms wielding two blades, and she let it rip. She pushed the blade into his gut punching him back, She then sliced and cut and beat into Xemnas without mercy. The final blow she scissored the two blades into his back knocking him up in the air. She landed beside Riku, and with their combined power banished Xemnas piercing him with the light from her blade.

"We did it!" Sora pumped a fist smiling happily. Riku looked around swallowing hard as they became surrounded by dusks.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." There were thousands of them… and with their powers already spent it took all he had left to fight them back with Sora. He was surprised she was still able to stand after that assault. Maybe he was weaker than he thought. He went to his knees as the last of them evaporated and tried to get his breath back, but he was so tired, his legs didn't want to move. He felt Sora beside him, her warm hand on his back stroking it comfortingly. "Sora… I can't."

"Don't say another word… it's not over, it's just not." Refusing to give up on him Sora got him to his feet hooking his arm over her shoulder and supporting his weight best she could.

"How can you say that?" Riku frowned at her. "Even if we could go on, look where we are?" He eyed the empty void of the in between world. He heard Sora grunt and bounce him a little to shift his weight on her.

"Oh come off it Riku, you've been hanging around the darkness way too long. You gotta start thinking positive." She turned her head up to look at his, their faces close because of his slouched state. She watched him blush a little in response and had to hold back a giggle.

"Alright… lead the way." Though his legs wobbled he walked beside Sora in a slow steady pace. As they did he let his mind wander, and he wondered what it was about Sora that made her so strong? He'd always thought he'd have to be the one to protect her… a shining knight to protect his princess just like in those old fairy tales her mom used to read to them. Yet she always seemed to be the one to bring him up from his dark places, and save him instead.

"You know… I always thought I was better than you at stuff."

Sora stopped and she eyed him. 

"I could drop you, yah know."

"Sorry.. my mind is in a weird place." Riku admitted. "Are you mad?"

"Hmm no... " She started walking again. "To be honest, I always thought you were better at things too." Which was why she strive so hard to be just like him… to be strong, confident, cool. She had respected him so much, still did come to think of it. His seriousness, his ability to think and act so logically during battle. There were times she wished she could be more like him. Her train of thought was interrupted when she spotted a ray of light opening up. "Hey, Riku, what's that light?"

He didn't answer… the two of them just stepping through and coming into a world of eternal darkness. Riku recognized this place, he'd been here before. It was the realm of darkness. Why had the light brought them here? As they walked along the rocks and sand that made up the ground Sora followed the sounds of waves letting it guide her path. She glanced at Riku and became worried when she saw his pale complexion. He didn't look good. 

"Riku…"

"Sora… tell me a story." He requested suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The darkness is closing in around me...tell me a story so I can concentrate on that instead. It'll make me feel better." It was partly a lie… the darkness was affecting him, but he could easily ignore it… he just wanted to hear her voice, keep her talking to him so he could remember that this wasn't a dream. He was here with Sora, she was with him, touching him, talking to him.

"Oh… well okay." She tried to think of what to tell him then nodded her head. "I visited Christmas town recently. I met Santa Claus and all his elves!"

"Is that a fact?" Riku smiled keeping his eyes on the ground watching his steps. "I guess I owe you an apology then."

"Darn right you do! It's because of you I'm not on Santa's nice list anymore!" She pouted at him.

"Haha, right…sorry..." His face fell. "I really mean it. I'm sorry for that... for everything." He hung his head again. Sora paused her steps to stare at him and her frown increased.

"Riku…" she bit her lip and then cleared her throat. "Well I guess it didn't turn out all that bad. I got to spend all my Christmases with you after all."

His head rose to look up and he offered a small smile. 

"Yeah, we spent all our holidays together. Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween… heck I remember you even gave me chocolate on Valentines day." Sora flushed bright red at that particular memory.

"Yeah well… it's a tradition isn't it?"

"You gave some to Tidus and Wakka too…" Riku's tone soured. "I've never wanted to punch someone so badly before."

"Riiight…" Sora let out a nervous laugh. "Well we were kids, so I didn't know any better."

"Are you saying you know better now?" Riku smirked liking her reaction to this conversation.

"Well yes… from now on you're the only one I'll give chocolate to." Sora smiled shyly, "And in return I expect you to give me those treats for white day."

"Huh?" Riku blinked in confusion.

"Oh Come on, Riku. You have to remember that. Our first Valentines day I gave you chocolate and in return on white day you made me those heart shaped crispy treats my mom taught you to make."

"Oh yeah… I did. Though, you know Sora if you only give me chocolates that also means you won't get white day gifts from Tidus and Wakka." Riku explained knowing she loved to receive gifts. She was such a kid that way.

"Yeah, well, to be honest I never really liked their gifts." Her face began to turn blue at the memories. "Wakka got me a blitz ball and threw it at my face, and Tidus used to give me bugs he would find crawling around on the island. One even bit me once!"

Riku had to laugh at this.

"It's not funny Riku! I could have been poisoned!" She shuddered at the thought.

"Get real, even Tidus isn't that stupid." He teased her.

"Maybe, but I stand firm now. No one is getting chocolate from me but you this year." Sora huffed and kept walking.

"...if we ever get back that is." The dark tone returned and Sora looked at him and at their surroundings. She gave a heavy sigh.

"Riku, you're focusing on the negative again." She scolded.

"Sorry, force of habit…. oh" He looked up seeing the beach. A dark ocean with an inverted sunset leaving their path blocked any further. "End of the road."

"Yep."

It felt like home, Sora thought. The smell of the ocean, the sound of the waves, it was why she had followed them to this point, though now it seemed they were stuck here. still if they had to spend eternity in darkness, this was the best place for it.

"Put me down," Riku spoke. "I can walk." He stood up straight as Sora released his arm. She walked from him to get closer to the waves and he watched her on the beach. Their conversation had been lighthearted and had made him extremely happy. She was still the same… even in this dark place he aura radiated around him like a beacon. He'd always been afraid his darkness would taint her, but that was smug thinking on his part. Nothing could dim her light… absolutely nothing. He fell to the ground again laying out in it.

"Riku!" Sora rushed back to him concerned for his well being.

"This world is perfect for me." He sat up slowly on his hands and knees. "If this is what the world really is… just this. Maybe I should fade back into darkness."

"Riku.." Sora said with a lecturing tone. He sat up all the way on his knees watching the inverted sun.

"If the worlds are made up of light and darkness… we'll be the darkness."

Sora contemplated his words… then recalled what King Mickey had said when they'd confronted Xemnas before. The worlds were made up of light and dark.. and the only reason they feared the darkness was because of those lingering inside it. So if her and Riku were the darkness they could fight against all things that others were afraid of, and allow them to see the balance of both. It was a noble cause, one she could picture Riku taking. She smiled and rolled onto her butt lounging back and stretching out her legs. 

"Yeah… the other side. The realm of light is safe now. Kairi the king and the others are all there."

"That's what I mean… mmm hey Sora, could you help me? I wanna get down to the water?" He asked and leaned on her once more so the two of them to sit together by the water. Once there he pulled Sora in hugging her by the shoulders and pressing his face in her hair. His fingers on her shoulder brush the end of her braid and he brought the hair charm he'd made into view, smiling that she still wore it, just like he wore her pendant.

"I never did finish it…"

"Hmmm? Finish what?" Riku looked down Seeing Sora fumble in her pocket and pull out a cloth bundle. Inside were pierces of synthesis items and shells she'd carved into star shapes and other various items.

"Kairi's bracelet… you made me a hair charm, and I made you a pendant… at the time it didn't feel right that the two of us held something of each other without including Kairi too… but she told me to wait til I found you so we could make it together and give it to her."

Riku let her go so he could take up the items. He looked them over. 

"Hmmm well we're together now… let's finish it." He suggested and got a smile and nod in approval. Side by side the two of them sat looping pieces through a metal coil to make Kairi's bracelet. As they worked Riku found himself thinking again… and spoke without warning. "I was jealous."

"Huh?" Sora paused her work to look up at him.

"Of Kairi… I was jealous of how close you two were getting. I know it's weird…" Riku admitted not stopping his work. "There was no way for her to take the place in your heart I was after but… I couldn't help it. It wasn't just her either.. I was jealous of anyone who got close to you… and i was afraid that maybe one day I'd be replaced."

"Riku, you idiot." Sora couldn't help but laugh. "No one could replace you. Sure I have lots of new friends thanks to this journey we've been on but I've never replaced you with them. You're special to me Riku." She closed her hands over his. "You always have been. No matter what I never stopped looking for you. I hated being apart from you."

Riku felt the knot in his chest loosening as he watched her face. There were tears stinging her eyes and he wasn't sure what he'd do if she started crying again.

"When the door closed… and you said those words to me. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was so upset… so scared that I'd never see you again, and that I'd never be able to tell you that those feelings you have Riku… they're not one sided."

"Sora…" Setting down the bracelet he cupped her hands in his.

"I love you, Riku." She lifted her face her blue eyes shining as the tears fell one by one but the smile on her face didn't falter. "I've waited so long to tell you, and now I finally can!"

She let out a small gasp when his arms came around her and his mouth closed on hers. The kiss tasted of tears but he didn't care. She had spoken the words he'd longed to hear from her. Here in this dark place that was reminiscent of home. It was a source of light that would forever fill him, and make him feel bright and happy. Their hands linked together over Kairi's bracelet, a bright light emitting from all three of their charms and shooting out towards the sun. Their kiss broke and they looked out towards it.

"Light…" Riku whispered.

"The door to light." Sora quickly stood and pocketed the bracelet before reaching her hand out to Rikus. "We'll go together!"

"Yeah!" He took her hand and together they walked into the light. Sora felt that familiar falling sensation. Her hand gripped Riku's tightly as they fell down and their bodies hitting water. She felt her grip slip and she quickly kicked to the surface gasping for air and looking for Riku. When he popped up beside her she smiled and looked around.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi's voice welcomed them, and Sora's eyes immediately found her on the beach of their little island. Ecstatic Sora let out a happy laugh and immediately swam to shore. She was ready to engulf her best friend in a hug, but was bombarded by two familiar figures. Donald and goofy race straight towards her jumping on her and making her fall back into the water.

"You're okay!" Donald laughed happily and nuzzled Sora close with Goofy doing the same on the opposite side. She laughed and hugged them in return sitting in the water drenched head to toe but she didn't care. Behind them Riku picked up Mickey the two of them embracing as old friends. 

Sora's gaze turned up as Kairi approached them. Her eyes brightened and she gave her friend a beaming smile. 

"We're back."

"Welcome home." Kairi extended her hand…. Sora looked at it, smiled and then pulled out the charm bracelet showing it to her. She'd kept her promise, and to seal it she place the bracelet into Kairi's palm and closed her fist tightly.

~A few days later~

We're Home.

That was the thing that kept racing through Sora's mind as she wandered the island making sure nothing had changed. They'd been back a week and Sora had gone over every inch of the place, and just as she thought nothing had.. and she hoped it never will. She went off in search of Riku again and found him in their usual spot along the bent paopu tree. He sat on the trunk of it staring at the sunset with such a peaceful face.

"What a small world." He spoke aloud to her when she joined him.

"Yeah, but part of one that's even bigger." She giggled and turned her head up to face him. "Hey Riku... what do you think that was? The door to the light?"

Laughing Riku jumped down and looked at her. He tried to come up with a simplistic answer for his reasoning… and decided to point right to her heart. 

"This."

"This?" She touched her heart staring down then up.

"Yeah…" You were the light, Sora. He smiled as he spoke inside his mind. You brought it with your words, and your open heart. "It's always closer than you think."

"Sora! Riku!" The two looked up as Kairi called out to them. She ran towards them holding a bottle with a message inside. The insignia was the kings, and Sora's hands quickly popped it out and began to read.

~ I wanted to tell you right away, about memories from the past that sleep within you. And about the pieces that will tie you to your future.

Sora, Riku, Kairi...

The truth behind the keyblade has found its way through so many people and now I know that it rests in your hearts.

Sora, you are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you. It's possible that all your journeys so far have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you.

I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events. And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened.

-Mickey. ~

Sora stared at the paper, reading it over and over wondering what this new journey would entail, and just how long it would be before she would see her home again. Who were these people that Mickey was talking about? What did he mean by these sleeping memories?

"Sora…" Riku placed a hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah… it looks like my job's not done yet."

"Mmmm, I don't think there's a need to rush. Take some time, think about it. We'll go see Mickey in the morning." He and Kairi left her to her own thoughts. However there was no thinking… Sora had already made up her mind. She folded the paper and placed it in her pocket and stretched out her hand holding out the keyblade. 

"I am who I am because of them… if you're right Mickey, then I'll definitely help." She smiled and looked back to see Riku at the edge of the bridge his smile warm and welcoming. It was time to go on another adventure... but this time she doubted she'd be taking the journey alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One journey ends, and another begins… though this particular journey had ended there are still several stories ahead. I will be releasing a new fic right away and I plan on releasing them in this order.
> 
> If we Could do it Again
> 
> If we had Hearts
> 
> If It Never Happened
> 
> If this is the End

**Author's Note:**

> ~Ask Briry~
> 
> Briry: First Chapter in the second story of the "What if" series . I plan to change point of views and such to get a fuller impact of the story. Some things will be skipped to save it from being tedious, but don't worry I'll be careful with the skips. Hope you'll look forward to the continuations!
> 
> Next Chapter: A New Journey


End file.
